


Nightshade

by maremote



Series: Inktober Ficlets [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil is Mostly Human, Cecilos Fluff, Gen, Inktober, M/M, Science, cecilos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maremote/pseuds/maremote
Summary: ̶͓̜͇̳̼͔͚̣̿̾̽̎͊V̵̡̺̙̙͚̉͋̓̐̿͜a̵̼̳͑̈́̅͠l̸̛̼̩̅͊̄̒̉͑͆͂ẽ̷͈̗͎̹̰̿̈́N̵̲̺̫̜̖̟̥͎̭̓̔̎ ̵̜͇̺̒͘ī̷̧̫̖̪̔̅̂͗̉͌̆ ̷̢̩͈̻̳̺̹̙͌͛ģ̸̜͎̣̻̥̗̺̲̉̾́̈̽ͅH̵̹̯̻̖̙̩̀̄̾̒̃͜ṽ̸̖̦̼̟̜͙̬̌͗̀͝ä̴̧̪͍̣̥͙̤̣͖́͑͊̈̐͘͠͠L̶̻̻̼̆̉̇̒ ̸̟̱̫͇̻͍͍̮̃̉͝ḙ̶̟̿̔̒̿̕̚.̶̧̧̺̬̞͚͉͗͗͑̈̇̍̇̔̑͐.̷̢͓̩͓̥͖̬͐͌̋̇̈́͐ͅ.̴̫͖͕͈͉̈́̽͗͒̈n̵̡͓̳̩͎̤̗̫͙͙̋̉̂̆Į̴̰̟͔̈́͐͘g̴̡̠̪̻̣̼̰̳̓̓͐̈͌͑͠ͅ ̶̙̺͈̖̾̅̾̋͆̀́ͅh̵͖͙̰̓̌̒̎̈t̵͙̭̯̮̗̺̜̯̉̊͒̑̉͘ ̵̟̩͂̓̋͌̓̃͘͝v̸̩̩̳̺̱̘̾ ̶̭̂͠Ȁ̷̢͔͖͖̣͎̖̱͈ ̶͉̩̮͚̲̹̖̀͆̽́͗̉̓̎̂͜l̵̳͎̺̯͖͍̳̩̾͆̑̆̏̚͜͝e̵̢̛̙̝̪̱̪̯͕͕̓̂͆̑͠ ̴̛̰̲̘̀̒n̸̢͍̱̫͍͉͇̥̽͑̊͛̅͊̎̇̈́̚ ̴̛̛̖̖̊͊̂̔͌̚͝I̷̘͖̳͖̤̜̝̔̎̅̃̊̈́̕ ̶̤̭̖̭̩͉̺͔̂͂̌̎̑̿Ḩ̴̟̗̼̠̞̈́̄͘ ̷̖͎̥̠̰̟̓̓̊T̷͎̱̻̺̝̅̎͝ ̶̪̞̫̹̳̘̱͆̌G̵̻̰̀̽̆̅̉̾̿̽̓͝night vale can you hear me? ̵̨͔̘̫̙̂̋̀̕͝͠ͅS̸̤̻̘̟͖͘ ̵̨̧̟̥̰̖͆̓̄ͅÅ̶̧̼̹͌͂̾̏́͘͘h̶͈̲̞͇͖̖͜͝ ̶̡̗͖̮͚͍̗̩̼̹̂̋̒͆̈͒̋̀͘ḑ̶̮̰͍̝̈ ̵̹̼͉̫̱͉̓̓̓e̶̝̟͓̙̜̝͈͇̟̖͒̏́͆͊͊̈́̕…̴̣̝̺̗͗̑͗͗͆̃̅̐͠ͅn̵̡͕̜̠̗̻̺̳̓͊̋̃I̴̩͍͐
Relationships: Carlos & Cecil Palmer, Carlos/Cecil Palmer, Cecil Palmer/Carlos Ramirez
Series: Inktober Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537642
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Nightshade

**Author's Note:**

> part of a bunch of inktober-prompt-inspired night vale fics

Fandom: Welcome To Night Vale

Characters: Carlos and Cecil

Relationships: Cecilos

Turn On Your Radio And Hide

_ Night Vale Community Radio Transcript Excerpt _ ,  _ 11.06.2019  _

**CECIL:** ...for these reasons, the City Council has seen fit to temporarily replace all hot milk drawers in Night Vale with drawers full of cork coasters emblazoned with pictures of silver goblets full of n҉ ҉I҉ ҉g҉H҉ ҉t҉ ҉S҉H҉ ҉a҉d҉ ҉e҉ berries and the words, ‘DRINK DEEPLY FROM THE POISON YOU SO DESPERATELY CRAVE.’

Listeners, Carlos did not come home last night. He called to say he would be staying overnight in the lab to keep an eye on an experiment, and while I understand and admire his commitment to science, I couldn’t help but feel alone in our shared bed. I guess I’ve just gotten so used to sharing the bed with someone else that it felt almost… frightening to be all alone. 

I found myself reluctant to roll over onto his side of the bed, even with him gone just for the night. It was a strange experience, listeners, and not one I’d care to repeat.

But, Carlos is coming home tonight! He texted me just to confirm that he’d be taking a break from keeping an eye on all his bubbling Erlenmeyer flasks and test tubes filled with colourful liquids to come home and sleep. I must say, I was expecting him to sound a little more inclined than obligated, but… we all get caught up in things from time to time.

In other news, Big Rico’s Pizza is introducing a new flavor of pizza targeted specifically at angels. The new flavour is topped with pepperoni, parmesan cheese, well-meaning but condescending compliments, and n҉ ҉I҉ ҉g҉H҉ ҉t҉ ҉S҉H҉ ҉a҉d҉ ҉e҉ berries. There have already been difficulties, given the angels’ inability to comprehend the concept of wealth and currency and therefore to purchase the pizza, but Big Rico is sticking to his guns. Here in the studio with me now…

_ Night Vale Community Radio Transcript Excerpt _ ,  _ 11.07.2019  _

**CECIL:** ...on Friday, don’t forget to come down to the Night Vale Public Library for the annual library book sale! I sent intern Aditya down to the library to ask about the prices. He never returned, but the knowledge suddenly occurred to me without cause that those interested should be ready to, quote-unquote, ‘pay for their lives’. To the friends and family of intern Aditya; he was a good intern, even if he never did manage to remember how I like my coffee; two pumps of n҉ ҉I҉ ҉g҉H҉ ҉t҉ ҉S҉H҉ ҉a҉d҉ ҉e҉. He will be missed.

Listeners, Carlos came home last night. And at first, everything was fine! I made his favourite for dinner; spanish fried rice with a folded omelette. I’m quite good at omelettes, which is good because Carlos really likes them. Anyways, we were having dinner, and afterwards I was bleeding into the dishwasher and adjusting the settings by expressing a complicated prayer in Italian sign language when I noticed Carlos was putting on his lab coat and getting ready to go out!

I asked him where he was going and he said he just needed to quickly check up on his experiment. Now, Carlos knows better than anyone how much I support his scientific endeavours, but- something just felt off to me, listeners, in the way a thunderstorm feels off in the middle of winter, or hail in the middle of summer, or a dangerous secret whispered in a friend’s ear during a comforting hug.

I didn’t stop him from going to the lab. Maybe I should’ve. Maybe I should’ve said something. 

I guess I was hoping he would read it on my face. We’ve always been so good at that. 

Not as good as I thought, I guess. 

This is a reminder from the City Council that for the next six days, no traffic laws will be enforced. Be careful out there, listeners. An accident could come out of nowhere. Everything could be fine one second. You could be cruising along, sailing smoothly… and then find yourself sitting by the side of the road, wondering how it all went wrong. 

The City Council would also like to remind you about the current laws regarding n҉ ҉I҉ ҉g҉H҉ ҉t҉ ҉S҉H҉ ҉a҉d҉ ҉e҉ berries...

_ Night Vale Community Radio Transcript Excerpt _ ,  _ 11.08.2019  _

**CECIL:** …so be sure to stop by Ralph’s for their current 10 % off deal on select items. These items include tomatoes, raw beef, the screams of the damned, broken promises, and orange juice. These items do not include wheat and wheat byproducts, apple preserves, cherry preserves, n҉ ҉I҉ ҉g҉H҉ ҉t҉ ҉S҉H҉ ҉a҉d҉ ҉e҉ jam, or fish and shellfish. 

Listeners, I went down to Carlos’s lab today to check on him. I was so busy feeling sorry for myself yesterday that it didn’t occur into tonight, when Carlos and I were getting ready for bed, that something might be wrong. I mean, it’s the only possible explanation for what’s been going on. I was going to ask him right there and then, but he just looked so tired that I couldn’t bring myself to bring the issue up. 

So, earlier this morning, I went down to see what was going on! I was greeted by Nilanjana, who told me Carlos was very busy, but when I stressed the importance that I placed on talking to my husband right then and there she relented. Carlos was in a corner of the lab, bent over a great deal of very scientific-looking papers spread over a table, muttering to himself. 

“Cecil!” he said, when he saw me, and his face broke into a smile that almost scrubbed away all my qualms by its honesty. “Come over here and look at this.”

Carlos showed me his papers and said a lot of scientific-sounding words such as “astrophysics” “datum” “herpetology” “flask” “symbiosis” “n҉ ҉I҉ ҉g҉H҉ ҉t҉ ҉S҉H҉ ҉a҉d҉ ҉e҉” “behaviorism" “electrochemistry” and “hypothesis”. I confess I didn’t really understand anything he was saying- but it was nice to have him talk to me, and it made my whole quandary about him staying in the lab so silly! And he looked so in his element, with his perfect hair and perfect coat, that I just couldn’t bring myself to say anything. So I didn’t. To be honest, I feel a lot better. I’m not sure what I was expecting to find or see, but I’m glad it wasn’t there. 

In other news, listeners, it’s fall, and we at the station are celebrating by sharing our favourite recipes for cooking with seasonal fruits and vegetables! My favourite so far is the n҉ ҉I҉ ҉g҉H҉ ҉t҉ ҉S҉H҉ ҉a҉d҉ ҉e҉ berry pie intern Aditya’s ghost returned to the station to share with us. I’ve got a piece packed up to take home and share with Carlos. I’m sure he’ll appreciate the gesture….

_ Night Vale Community Radio Transcript Excerpt _ ,  _ 11.09.2019  _

**CECIL:** ...when asked to comment, all the snakes began to yodel in unison, excluding one snake who began a pitch-perfect rendition of ‘Der n҉ ҉I҉ ҉g҉H҉ ҉t҉ ҉S҉H҉ ҉a҉d҉ ҉e҉ Rache’ from Mozart’s  _ Die Zauberflote.  _ This snake quickly became embarrassed to have sung the wrong thing and joined in the yodelling with a muttered, “Right, right, sorry, my bad.”

Listeners, Carlos wasn’t at all as appreciative of the pie as I was expecting. I mean, of course I know it’s a relatively small gesture, but still! When I set down the pie in front of him he seemed to recoil violently from it. He even pushed it away from him and asked me in a distressed voice where I got it!

I explained to him about the seasonal recipe-sharing, but he didn’t seem to understand, or-or didn’t want to accept what I was telling him. The next thing I knew he had his lab coat on and he was rushing out the door!

Listeners, I’m-

Let’s go to the weather. 

**[ weather :** **_losing interest_ ** **by shiloh dynasty, itssvd ]** _ begins to play…. _

_ Night Vale Community Radio Transcript Excerpt _ ,  _ 11.10.2019  _

**CECIL** (with urgency) **:** Listeners, listen closely. We don’t have much ti-

**[UNIDENTIFIED]:** ...𝐒𝓴𝔯𝐫ŕ𝓡ℍ… ˢ𝓀ŘŘ𝓗….. 【𝔰ℂ𝕣ᵉ𝐄Ćｈ］ ［Ｇʳό𝕎ㄥ〗... 𝓈𝐳𝕫𝓩…. ร𝔷𝔃ⓩž…… 

_ Night Vale Community Radio Transcript Excerpt _ ,  _ 11.11.2019  _

**[UNIDENTIFIED]:** N̶͕̰̪͕̫̭͒̂̽̏ ̶̡̛̥̫̮̹̭̱̰̻̽̿̍̔̄̌͗͝͝i̸̞͌͑̎̎̆̑̽̕̕ ̴͎̘̦̦̮̮̲̎g̸̳̠̣̙̅̐̾̾͊̎̂͘H̶̩̟͕̦̟̑͝ ̸̧͔̜̰̫̬͇̄͌͠ţ̸̠̯͍͇̲͖̪̱͆ ̶̧͕̦͔̗͎̲̼̬̹͌̓̃́̎̂͛̈͒̌v̵͚̫̥͎̎͠a̶̡̟͔͎͎̙͉̭̹̐̅͝͠L̸̩͓̯̩͋̀̚̚̚ ̵̢͍̟̝̥̜͔͙̲̾̋ę̵̢̬͙͙̞͒͑̏̃̿͆̈́̏̔.̸̡̰͚̖̼͊͆̈́͛̋̎̄̑͘ͅ.̵̗̠̪̑͐́̍̂͆͒.̷̭̰̌͘͠n̸̨̧̤̖̻̦̼̮͊̒̌̌͋Ĭ̸̠͝͠g̶̪̭͗ ̷̥͎̜̪͎̱̎̓ḧ̷͍̬͇͋͛̑̍̌̄͘t̸͙͓̔́͂̅͊̀ ̸͔͇͔̯̖͇͐͗́̓̕͠͠v̷̖͖̥̺̺̮̮̭̱̈́̌̊̈́̚͘ ̶̧̤̱̠̘̺̘͑̆̏̓̎̾́̑͋͝Â̷̧̛̝̐̆̉͆̚ ̸̧̡͍̱̙̲̰̰͓̏̓̃l̴̼̈́̔͊̊̇̋̚e̶̠͇̖̥̥̊͊̓̍̉̀͌̕͘͜͜ ̸̢͇̳̦̝͇̜͊̃n̴̛͈̘̤̫̐͆̓̓̽̃̈̚ ̷̼̙͈̰͉̲̻͓̚͜I̵̤̪̣̱͖̣̹̥̽̏̓̏̄͛͌̇͘͝ ̷̡̺͖̳̬̱̇͛̅̉̄̽̕Ḥ̵̙̲̖͓ ̶̨̟̟͍̫̫̙͕̤̽͊̈́T̶̨̨̧͙̱̠̼͙̱̝͆ ̶̼̄̉͊̄̓̈́͝G̷̲̙̭̻̳̰̔̃̈́̌̆̂͗͘ ̶͓̠̓̎̒͋̓̔͑͐͝S̵̟̪̬̯̗̔̈͝ͅ ̶̡̢̛̲̳̬̇̈́͐̽̒̀̈̕̚͜ͅÃ̴̧̧̧̛̫̱͍̠̣̙͛̔̌̎̍̾̄̏h̷̩͔͔̙̜̳̻̎̏͠ͅ ̸̢̅́͘͘ͅd̶̦̹̩̫̥͉̥̝͈̹̋͐̑̇̈̔̚ ̵͍̦͓̠̲͎̮̅̋̒̅̊̑̈͂͘e̵̝̻̳̝̗̯͔͊̃̇͑…̸̧̛̙̺̉̑͛̔̔͆̍͝͝n̴̡̡͍̈́̊͠I̷̫̒̂̈ ̶̬͓̬̩͙͉̍̿͆͆̓̾̓ͅg̴̼̯̘̝̓́͒͗̐̇̃̋h̷͍̻̞̩̣͛͗̽̽͗ͅ ̴̨̹̩̠̼̳͓̜̈̏͜t̴̢͎̫̗͑̌ ̴̱̫̉́̈́̈́͐͋͒̃V̵̡̧͉͉̮͚̻̙͋̓̋̎̋̒͛̈́͠a̶̘̖̠̹̤̖͇͚̎͘l̸̢̮̪͇̞̙̫̬̭͕͝ę̸̝͙̟̻̫̫̳͔͔̉̏͐͗̾ ̸̲̹̱͍͍̪̻̼̌́͘N̴̫̘͈͇̘̻̈́̾͐̿̃̈́̇̓͘ ̶̨͙̜̖̬̪͉̋͝i̸̢̨͙̥̱̻͙̘̱̔̑̌͠ ̴̛̯̰̟̾̄̅͊̏̆̆̚g̸͎͇̝̰͎̺͙̃̓̄̎͜͜͝H̵̡̛̅͐͋̽͛̉̒͛ ̵̺̝̮̥͚̮̈̀̈́̈́͘͠t̴̝̼̬̍̏͒̓ ̷̳̩̙̟͒̍̊̈̓͛͝v̴̩̮̼͕̭̭͍̾̐̏͗͘ȁ̴͕̜̥͒͗̐̚͝L̷̡͓̲͚͓̹̫̞̙̯̑͂͋͐͋̚̕ ̴͙̥͑͐e̴̘̣͎̤͎͉͌͌̔̆̆.̵̹̍̽̃̿̆̒̂̄͘.̴̮̘̣͓̑̉̅̽̅͝.̸̯̘̯͇͒̾̆͌ņ̴̭̟̋̊͛̔͛̔̽͝Ĩ̵͚̪̗̓͂̄̀̔̏g̵̢̝͇̯̎̈́͒̀̆͝͝͝ ̵̠̅̏̔̓̍̓̚h̵̻̑̎̏t̸͔̭̩̟̯̼̯̥̿͗̒̃̈́̏̚ͅ ̶͖̭̔́͝v̷̛̯̤͉͙̬͈͗̍̃̍ ̴̪͋̈́Â̷͓̘̟̪̼̏ ̴͖̯̮̣̗̾͛́̓l̷̪̞̜̩̞͌̓e̵͈̘͖̻͔̖̭̯͘ ̶̹̩̟̟͎͇̓͂͗̕̚n̵̛̯͋̾̽̄͆̊̚ ̸̢̢̨͉͖̖̣̙͕̅Ï̶͉͕̦͔̣̮̺͇̫̺͋̈̀̌͊̈́̏͒ ̵̗̩̂H̷̼̓̈́͆̚ ̸̞̬̞̻̾̽̃̊͘T̵̝͇̱̦͖͔̼̠͊ ̷̼̬̹͔̹̜̓͑G̷̯̭͗̾̃̚͘͠͠ ̷̠͖̭̱̠̑S̶̞͈͓͕̮̩̪͓̿̈́̂͑̓͗͛̈̿̔͜ ̶̯͎̫̹̯̃̍͊̆͌͑Ả̸̠̳̫̪̥̜̓̈́̾ͅh̴̩̰̯̳͘ ̶͉̬̖̙̽́͛͋͊̈́̿͆d̸̢̮̯̙̗͕̫̰̚ ̵͉̰͍̥̩̪̘̔̋̑̉̉͐͝ͅĕ̸̢̞͔̭̗̼͎̥̺̈́͗̄̂͋͠ͅ…̶̠͚̯͉̤̫͇͌̊̾̋̌͐̔̐͝n̵̻͕̜͂̐̓̊̌͘Ĩ̴̖̟͖̺̲͂̏͆̂́̃ ̵̨̝̈̓͝g̸̳͕̈́̿̿͛̂̓͝h̴̬̎̇̋͛͌͝ ̷͔̘̣̌̄̄͗̚ṭ̵̡͉̮̜͉͎͑̌͑̀͗͗̌͛͑̕ ̶̡̨̢̩̲͖͖̲̓̈́̈́̂̓̽͆͛͝V̴̨̲̼͈̟͉̔̏͊̒̔̑͠ḁ̴̼̫̙͝l̴͙͎̰̥̯̗̥̹͈͖̂̈́̉̊͑e̸͓̳͑̐̋̿͌̚N̴̡̋̈́̀̉̉̈̂͘͠ ̶̖̖̫̐̋͊ì̴͚͚̞͖̝͇̿̏̑̐̈̚͜͜͜ ̸̨̯͔͒̄̑͊̎̚g̷̢͎͍̙͇͉̲̝͋̀Ḩ̸͉̮̪̈́̓̐̋̉͊̒͝ ̴͎͙̞̞̼͇͚̝̦̀͐̅̓͋̍̐̑͘ť̴̡̥̖̱̭̂ ̵̨̧̥̙͕̪̜͔̙̐̄͘͜v̴̦͋̎̓̆̇̌̈́̕a̷̼̠̣̲̣͎̝̩͑̓L̴̗̦͒̕ ̵̢͈̙̙̮̥̭̼̽̐͠e̷͚̹͉̮̙̯̓̍̽͜.̷̢͉͓͖̬͉̖̜̙́͜.̷̘̝͚͈̭̑̍͛̐̈́̉̚.̸͙̞̜̯̦̃̓͛͆̅͑͒̈́̓͠n̵͚̤̬̥̮̑̓͌̏̉I̶̞͔̣̹̪̰͎̜̾̈́͜ͅg̷͓̱̊̇̈́̉̈́̔̓̒̀͝ ̸̣͔͉̠͔̳͆̈́͌ͅḩ̵͎̪̳̿t̷͖̹̞̆̈́̉̊̋̄̿͌ ̶̡̢̜͒̇́̑̽̿̋͝v̸̡̤̪͔̩͆̓͛͋̾̒̓͆̓̓ͅ ̷͍̹͊͒̀͊͑̓͂̍̕͘ͅĂ̸͖͖̖̗̠͇͍̿͐́̋̂̆̈̚͜͝ ̷̨͇̠̻͎̪̜͊̌̓̃̃l̷̢̡̢̢͍͙̹̯͙̾́̅̏̔͜ē̷͈͇͚̺̯̂̓̐̋̅ ̶̨̯͉̮͕̮͐͐͑̕͜ṉ̴̡͍͕͔̙͇̹̈́̐̈́̆̊͐ ̵̜̹̥̰̜̟͖͖̞̘̓̋I̴̹̥͛̋̀͐̎̈́̐̚ ̵̹̥͈̣̙͓͔̍̊̓̓̚H̵̱͇̲͇͓͉̗͐͂̓ ̸̧̡̝̠̟͚͙̱͊͊̓͒͆̉͜͝T̵̨̲̺̥̔͜ͅ ̵̡̨͈̤͓͍̻͕̳̊͐̈́̈̄͝G̷̞̩̩̮̭̱͇̙̊̾ ̴̡͈̺̣̟̰͇̉̆͜Š̵͖̗̲̺̦̹̪̤̜̚͠ͅ ̷̺̮͉̉A̷̧̨̳͕̰͍̮̰͓͒̾̊̎̄̇͜͝ḩ̸̳̦̤̹͓͓̩̼̙͑͒̄ ̶̑͑̾͂͊̚̚͝ͅd̵̖̏ ̷̢͚̣̦͓̱̻͙͍̍ê̷̡̦̤͎̞̖̪̩̬͊͂̏̎̓̈́̂̈͌…̶̹͙͉̰̝̻͒̍̓n̷̡͕̘͍̯̪̩̾͠͠I̴̧̙̼͉̩̹̱̝͉̋̐̔̃ ̴̭͔̺̐̔͛͠͝g̵̛̜̖̮͓̼̪͓͇̩̓̃͛̈́̊̃̂ḩ̸̝͙̣̼̖̯̯̍̍̓̈́͌̽̾̿̑͘ͅ ̵̲̫̮̥̻̹̝̺̻̈́̄ṯ̴͍̣̖͍̭̗̀͛̊͋̽̏͊̏͜͝ͅ ̵̢̲̍̎͒̋̚͘͝͝V̷̮̹̞̔̎̇̚ä̷͍͙̙͍́Listenresl̷̼̼͉̬͌͂̕͠ĕ̵̢̨̥̦̩͔͉̙̺̫͊̾͐̊̑͊Ń̷̨͈̲̬͓̳̎̚̕͜͠ ̴̛͙̪͚̲̤͇̻͚̘̅̔̎̂̏̆̈͜i̴̧̦̭̹͔̘͔̬̝̇͐͛͂͂̌̐̑ ̶̨̦͓̼͖̘̯̞͛̄͗̓́͛̑̈̾g̷̦͉̰̤̬͍̖͐̉͒̃̇̐̌͠Ḫ̷̹͚̈́͌̋̃̈́̍ ̸̹̙͕͎̜̹̄̇̄̈́͐͜͜t̵̰̮͉̳͛̒́̽̑̏̏͠ ̵̨̛͎v̸͕̟̩͋̍͜a̸̩̤͋̒̒̈̚͝L̴̫̎ ̵͉̼͙̖͈̾ē̸͚̰̦̄́̂͛.̶̧̛͈̘̰͋̽.̴͕̰̥̬̞̥͕̓̋̾̀̈́̌̉͜.̴̧̥̮̪̠͂̋͋͐ṇ̶͎͕̯͇̮̹̞̟̽̄̐̃̆̎̄̉͘I̴̛̦̟͇̬̿̉͐̋͊̈́̈͝g̶̢̯͌̑͗̂ ̸̡͕̈́̔̎͘͘͝ḣ̴̨͎̜͔̺̹̺̰̟̃t̵̺̦̓͠ ̷͖̬͕̬̾͗̔̅͂v̵̜̮͐͛̃͗͒̕̕ ̵͉̠͉̟́́̀͜͜͠Ā̵̢̡̞͚̞͉̳͖͖͖̆ ̷̧̦̱͚̈́͒͌̕̚͜l̴̻̥̜̉e̶̢̨͈͎̦͎̺̲̜͆͂ ̵̟̹̯͚̳̗̟̄̈́̉͆͂̐̈́̂n̴̪̼̘̰͋ ̵̛͇̑̊̾̈́̿̆̌̆̚Ì̶̩̞͕̂̈́̔̍͛̅͊͠ ̶̨̡̧͙̳̝͉͇̮̜̓H̴͈͎͓͓̼͓̪̎̆̾̕ ̸̠̈́̇͂T̴̡̰̳̱̐́͝ ̴̥͋͂̓̐͒́̿̚G̴̘̤̺̥̯̞̪̬̾̽̆̆̓̏̆͝ ̵̢͚̣̬̙̳͓̜͎̅̌̇͋S̷̨̧͕͔̮̺͂͆͆͒ ̷̩̬̈́̏̔͒̂͜͠A̷͎͍̩̼̤̐̿̎̍̑͛͠ȟ̴̡̫͍̟̠͓͍͎̭̜͗ ̶͚̍̉̾̃d̴̢̨͖͍̣̰̥̋̈́̽̎̽̆̈́̈͜͝ ̷̘͎̖̩͇̟̙͊̈͗̑̌̋͂̅e̷̡͙̦̺͂́͗͠…̸̖̝̘̟̖͕̃̂̾͌listen pleasen̷̢̪̫̘͇͕̤̼̳̋̂̅̽Ǐ̸͔̝͙͚̤̾̄̽ ̸̙͙̠͒̀̂̐̕g̴̣͍̙̙̮̻͕̖̅́ͅh̵̲̺͖̟͖̋̒̾̔̕ ̶͓̹̞̱̣͂̓͜t̷̡͎͇̟̟̎̆͑̀̑̈́̎̔͝ ̶͓̜͇̳̼͔͚̣̿̾̽̎͊V̵̡̺̙̙͚̉͋̓̐̿͜a̵̼̳͑̈́̅͠l̸̛̼̩̅͊̄̒̉͑͆͂ẽ̷͈̗͎̹̰̿̈́N̵̲̺̫̜̖̟̥͎̭̓̔̎ ̵̜͇̺̒͘ī̷̧̫̖̪̔̅̂͗̉͌̆ ̷̢̩͈̻̳̺̹̙͌͛ģ̸̜͎̣̻̥̗̺̲̉̾́̈̽ͅH̵̹̯̻̖̙̩̀̄̾̒̃͜ ̷̧̝͔̩̯͇͌t̵̜̞͗̃̌̏͐̎͝ ̴̨̹̳̠̻̓͘v̸̡̘͕̗̟̘̭̟̖̾͋̑̎͛̈́͒̚͘ǎ̸̫͇̬̬̗̰̆̽̍̋̔͊̚̚͜ͅͅL̶̲͑͠ ̸̲͉̬̯̒͝e̷̢̡̛̘̯̺͒̓̎̍͝.̵̧̲̺̤̞̣̹̤̗͒̾̈́̃.̶͖͈̒̎̈̊͒̔̃̋.̴̧̥́͂͆̅̄͘ͅn̶̩̤͖͔̞̣͙͊̐̏̒̊͊Į̷͔̟̞͖͕͖͚͚̃̽̍̈́̒̔͝͝g̴̛̤͎̑̎̉͗̊̽̚͝ ̵̧̝͓͙̫̬͎̲̄̈́̓̒̈́͒̈́̒̑͜h̵̤̙̰̟̰͓̪̮̻͋̇͒̆̄͜ţ̴̼͕̲͖͒͛̑̉̂͜ͅͅ ̶̻͂̋̄̆͑v̶̹̰͌̂̿̓́ ̵͉̥̪̯̯̹̔̾̍̑ͅA̸͈̮̭͌͒ ̸̧̭͎̒l̷̡̲̥̤̟͎̈͛ĕ̸̪̒͑̄ ̷̢̳̘̣͚̝̥͓͊͑͌̐n̶̩̲̗̞͕̲͉̭̖͈̾̏͌̿̆̒͆͠ ̶̡̠̪̘͙͍̭͍͚̐̐͐̽̓İ̷͇͕̘͇̹̼͇̗̹̘̃̋͐̓ ̵̛̼̤͉̖̦͇̒̄̈̋̽͠͝H̷̬͖̗̺͛͂̇̂̉̏̏ ̷̳̯̗̩̄T̵̢̜̋̎̈́̅͛͌̐́͘͜ ̷̧͖͉̲̲̦̟̽͗́̇͋͜G̷̤̩̱͓̎ ̸͎̭̘̪͚͒͊̇̓̂̚S̷̢̙͈̳̼̜̐̉̎̈́̇̎͂͐̚͜ ̶̛̥̰̯̍̊A̶̬̤̜̘̫̮̝͍̔́̿̾͆͝͠h̶̯̬͉̼̞̝͊̈́̾͌ ̴͇̤͒̐̏̈́d̷͓̪͎̘̙̤͙͉̂̔ ̸̹̉͛́̓̕͝ë̵̯̇́̆̈́̾͝…̸͓̤͑̄̉n̸̦̤̱̮̣̰̪̠̓̑̍I̸̡̯̬̲͙̰͙̞͚̖̐̅́̐͆̈́͘ ̶̼̟̟̯͉̜̮̤̖̪̍̉͋̈́̚g̵̨̖̗̼͈̝̘̈́̐͑ͅh̴͔̞͌̋͂̈́̈̆ ̵̧̧̬̘̟̪̬̞̯̏͋̒͌̀t̶̰̏͑̿̊͊͘ ̸̨͕̥͔̻̬̆̃̓̀͊V̸̼̲͈̜͓͖̽̔̂͑̚ǎ̴̙̜̜̻͔l̴̲͉̞̦̥͔̓̀ë̸̛͉̣̠̝̻͕͇͈́̈́̑͐͜N̵̺͚̺̯͍͉̆̈́ ̶͍̳͙̼̞̖͋̓͛̎̄̈͝͠i̸̱͕̥͍̫̮̗͔̓ ̸̛̬̳͕͊̐̀͝g̵̳̤̭̭̤̯̬̠̺͊͒͋͂͛̄̌H̶̡̨̨̨̭̭̯͙́̔̕ͅ ̵̤̈͆̓̊̊̽͑̕ť̷̯͉̹͆ͅ ̴͈͕͕̩͈̗̠̽̿̔͊͠ͅͅv̶̻͇͍͚̮̙̲̹͕͈̒͛̒̌͐͝͠ã̶̻͇̰̬̅͠L̵̞̥̓̍̈́̄͋̅̈́ ̶̢͙͍̝̦͕̎̾͆̏̏͘͝ͅe̵̡̢͕̲̗̲͕̬̭̊̈́̋͋̕.̸̢͉̱̦̦̳̘̋̆̽̌̐͒̇.̸̨̪̲͎̝͋̉̏̆̿͂̓͗.̵̧̧̼̪͕̝̦̘̊̃̿̑̓̄͐̓n̸̯̞̲̣̐I̶̛̘͖̩̺̲͇̠̼̯̮̍̏̏̂̇͗́͘g̴̠͓͔̟͍̘̟̉̍̇ ̶̡͓̻̟̥͔̞̻̍͘h̶̰̋͋̽̔̋̇̚ͅț̴̥͖̙̜̱̖͍̔ ̸̥͕̖͌͆̊̓͑́̓̚̕̕v̷̰̲̆̂̽͛̏̍̚͠͝ ̷͈̩̺̗͖̇̐̆̾̅͊̃͜Ā̷͉͖̜͋̋̐ ̷̮͂͋̾̍͒͂͒ḽ̸̡̀̓͐͘ͅë̸͙̟͙͇̤̲̭́͘ ̴̧̮̰̬̼̝̰̱̓ͅn̷̥̒̾͑͠ ̸̪̖̻̺̯̖͎͖Ḯ̷̠̤̙̬̻̜̗̌ ̴̨̢͖̳̝̼̠̠͋̂͑̋̓̉̈́͛Ḫ̷͓̻̱̲̿͒̅̔̏̀̈̓ ̷͇͎̒͑̍̋͑͝T̴̬̰͙̦̯͖͔̍ ̷͕̙̮̰̰̈́̈́͘G̴̡̪̭̣͙͂̈̑̓̆̆͆ ̵̛̳̙̬̋͋͝͠Ş̷̥͇̯̲̠̭̍̈́̅͠ ̸̛̞͙̻̜̮͗̀͊͂͐A̶̲̽́̑̌̕͝ḧ̴̠̹̗̯̖͔͇̻̖̀̇̉̋͊̈̎̋͜ ̴̫̰̫̚d̵͍͎̭̩͛͆̑̃͂̀̇͘͝ ̷̡̣͓̈́̅̽́̒e̵̥̻̗̭̋̑̈́̃͌̚…̷̞͖̫̜̗͍̝̯̝̄̐̈́̊n̷̢̜̺͔̄Ǐ̶̡̗̘̩̝̫̈͋̔̅̕ ̶̮͔̯̣̃ģ̷̧̠̹̭͎̞͗̿̓͑͝h̶̢̡̲̳̙̱͓̔͑͛ͅ ̴̧̣̥̱̐́t̵̯̼̪̔͊̓̏̔ ̸̢̘̟̬̼͙̦̎̉̄́͆̀͛̚͝V̵̨͉̦̰̬̭̦̫̮̈́̈̍͜ą̵̧̢͖̲͕͍̣̬̻͑̐̒̽̈̒͆͗͘͠l̶̹͗̋̿͌͊͑̌͠e̴̛̯̣͙͔̥̩̠͍͑̓̉̽̾N̵̮͗̔͗͛̒̒͒̊ ̵̨͙̳͐͝i̴̛͚̺͖̾̾͗̐̂͌̌̏̏ ̵̣̲̗̐̓̾̌̃g̴̦̼̺͖̥̝̚H̷̖̪̽̄͊ ̷̢̡̳̞͔̺̎̽̀̈́̚̕̚͜ţ̵̝̘̞̰͂̒̾͐̎̌̑͜͠ ̵̡̨̺̹͎̲̙̯̪̗͌͒v̴̰̠̦̥̟̬͉͊̉a̷̝̘̔͗̃̍͝L̸̢̖̩̖͙̜̯̈́̈̃̊͗̃̇͛͜͠ ̵͖̓̓̄͂e̷̤͙͈̓͑.̵̛͚̘̟̮͒̈́̈́̒̆͒̏̔̚.̵̨̳̳̹͕͂̒̂̆͜͝ͅ.̵̢̫̰̖̣͔̼͎͊͐͊̑͜n̶̯͇̝̻̑̔͑̃Į̴̙̈́̍̌͊͝ğ̷͇̯̹̻̉̀̅͒͜ ̶̡̡̳͚̻̿̍͆͐̈́̎͆͌̅̅h̴̲͇͖̲̱̻̽́̊̈́̽t̷͖͆͆͌̔̓̐̅̅̚ ̸̝̩̲̙͙̪̈́̎v̷̺̐͛̈́̈̈͒ ̸̔̽̌̀ͅĄ̸̗̦̲͍̻̖̎ͅ ̸̻̙͙͈̳͌̐̚̚ͅl̵̛̳̭͔̰͓̂̃̑͋͘̚͘͝ȩ̷͕̭͉̝̬͈̒͒̐̒̏͠ ̶͖͋̇͝ṅ̵̜̥͕̺͚͚͈̲̥͝ ̸̧͖͙͚͓̠͐͐̈I̶̡̘̖̘̲͖̦͎̳̊̀̊ ̶̮͆͌̈́͌̈́̉H̷̪̜̣͎̝̺͂̌͌̀͘͠ ̵̧̩̝͙̰̟̼̖͔͐͋̈́̈́͐͋̕͝T̴̡̩̘͔̎̂͌̆̏̓ͅ ̴͉̳̲͙͈͑́̆̈́̀̓̏͒͜G̴̦̞̜̮͗̓̅͘ ̵͚̰͔̟̜̰̮̏̄̒͆̊̈S̴̨̒͛̚͝ ̶̡̡̫͕̻͇͐͑̍̋̑̌͛̿̕͜͠A̶̧̬͔̩͋̎́̈́̚͝͝ḥ̶̫̖̥͔͙̖̺͂͆̅͜ ̴̗͉̭̮̌͑̐̂̿d̴̺̠̣̒ ̸̞̦̓̊e̷̛͙͚̫͙̞͊͆̔̾̒̌͑͜͠…̴̭̯͖̏̃̉̇̾̆͝͠ͅn̴̛͓̲̺̠̗̺͔̋͆͛̍Į̵͖̟̻͓̤̮̋̀̍̚ ̷̢͈̯͈̝̏͂̐̈́̈̉̄͠g̶͉͔͗̅͜͝h̶̠̝͍̫̤̿̂̈́̃̕ ̸̛̤̗͉̜̙̬̯͔̔͑̄̄̈́̽̀̃t̵͉͈̩̻͜͠ͅ ̸͍̩̙̲̒̓̉͆̔̇͠V̷̱̳̭̝̤͖̞͍̾̇̄̄͜͠ą̵̲̼͖̘̠̳̫̑̎̓̓̚l̷̦͇̇̒͒̉̽̉̓̇̈́͝e̵̘̝̝̗̬̱͑̾͊̍̆̏͑͘͝ͅŅ̵̨̮͍̲̫͙͚̬͆̾̓͒̐̉͊͝ ̶̢̨̬̯̟̟͚̮̑̓̈́͘͝ì̴̥̰̖̞͠ ̵͇̲̄̊̈́g̶̛̟͈̯͇͋͊̏͆H̶̩̫̞̤͓̙̔͑͋̽̉̈́̎̊͆ͅ ̴̙̪̗͓͓̮̩̟̩̄̏̇̋͜͠ţ̷̡̜̻̼͚̳̦͙͆̎̍̈̄̄̊̎͜ ̸͑̈͂́͂͜ṽ̸̖̦̼̟̜͙̬̌͗̀͝ä̴̧̪͍̣̥͙̤̣͖́͑͊̈̐͘͠͠L̶̻̻̼̆̉̇̒ ̸̟̱̫͇̻͍͍̮̃̉͝ḙ̶̟̿̔̒̿̕̚.̶̧̧̺̬̞͚͉͗͗͑̈̇̍̇̔̑͐.̷̢͓̩͓̥͖̬͐͌̋̇̈́͐ͅ.̴̫͖͕͈͉̈́̽͗͒̈n̵̡͓̳̩͎̤̗̫͙͙̋̉̂̆Į̴̰̟͔̈́͐͘g̴̡̠̪̻̣̼̰̳̓̓͐̈͌͑͠ͅ ̶̙̺͈̖̾̅̾̋͆̀́ͅh̵͖͙̰̓̌̒̎̈t̵͙̭̯̮̗̺̜̯̉̊͒̑̉͘ ̵̟̩͂̓̋͌̓̃͘͝v̸̩̩̳̺̱̘̾ ̶̭̂͠Ȁ̷̢͔͖͖̣͎̖̱͈ ̶͉̩̮͚̲̹̖̀͆̽́͗̉̓̎̂͜l̵̳͎̺̯͖͍̳̩̾͆̑̆̏̚͜͝e̵̢̛̙̝̪̱̪̯͕͕̓̂͆̑͠ ̴̛̰̲̘̀̒n̸̢͍̱̫͍͉͇̥̽͑̊͛̅͊̎̇̈́̚ ̴̛̛̖̖̊͊̂̔͌̚͝I̷̘͖̳͖̤̜̝̔̎̅̃̊̈́̕ ̶̤̭̖̭̩͉̺͔̂͂̌̎̑̿Ḩ̴̟̗̼̠̞̈́̄͘ ̷̖͎̥̠̰̟̓̓̊T̷͎̱̻̺̝̅̎͝ ̶̪̞̫̹̳̘̱͆̌G̵̻̰̀̽̆̅̉̾̿̽̓͝night vale can you hear me? ̵̨͔̘̫̙̂̋̀̕͝͠ͅS̸̤̻̘̟͖͘ ̵̨̧̟̥̰̖͆̓̄ͅÅ̶̧̼̹͌͂̾̏́͘͘h̶͈̲̞͇͖̖͜͝ ̶̡̗͖̮͚͍̗̩̼̹̂̋̒͆̈͒̋̀͘ḑ̶̮̰͍̝̈ ̵̹̼͉̫̱͉̓̓̓e̶̝̟͓̙̜̝͈͇̟̖͒̏́͆͊͊̈́̕…̴̣̝̺̗͗̑͗͗͆̃̅̐͠ͅn̵̡͕̜̠̗̻̺̳̓͊̋̃I̴̩͍͐ ̷̨̣̰͓̻͕̹̅̔̕ͅg̴̛̺̥̞̭̦̞̦̽ͅh̷̛̻̩͇̺̞̤͂̋̚͜ ̵̢̻̠͔̜͉̗̦̯̿̿͗͆͌͘͝t̸̲̙͌̌̎̃̓̉̇͘̚ ̶̛̺̱͎͎͊̔͗͌̓̐͘V̶̡̟̮̙̯̺̣̟͐̂̈́̇͒̚a̶̹̟̅͑͑̓̒̆͛̑̎̿ļ̸̮̥̲̾̽̓͝è̸͕̹͖̗͚̘͍̗͂̐̒Ṋ̴̨̭͓͎̥͆͛͒͒̊̕͝ ̵̨͎͈̦̩̝̝̘̪́ï̸̛̖̹̚ ̵̫̳̱̣͕̲̈̀̏̊g̷̝̣̬͔̻̭̦̪͓̠̾̓̄̃̚H̷͇̃̉͆̆̍̈́̌ ̵̰̖͕̲̜̈̄t̶̡͙̳͖͕̻̏͗͠ ̸̧̨͍̺̣̞̘̦͎͐̊̉͌͐̈́͝ͅv̴̨̛̗̣̙̞̙̬̥̇̓̾̃́͆̂a̷͇͎̪̜̺̠̪͂̄̾̓̅͝L̵̡̨̖̜͇̪̹͙̓͒̾͋̂͗̑̚͠ ̸͍̽̍̊́͛̆͠ę̴̖͕̘̩̖̪͂̔.̷̙͔͔͓̪̺̥͙͕̐̑͂̇̃̾̅̋.̵̭͈͂͊.̵̡̲̫̫̈́̔ń̵͈͊̑͛͛͝͝Ỉ̶̬̞̺̬̹̘̹̫̎̿̾̎̄̕̚͜͜g̴͍̬͍͇͈͊̋ͅ ̸͍̝̙̖̘̣͆͗͊̄͝͝h̷̥̓̄̈́̓̍̄t̴͖͊̒̆͒͐ ̵̛͉̯̎͋̍͐̄̚͝v̵̭̪̳͚̱̣͛̓̎̈̽̕͜͠ ̷̢͇̱̀̍̓̄̈́̀͐̋̿A̷̡͖̰̼͋̅͆ ̶͇̠͇͔̭͍̗̬͛̄̑̍͂̀l̷̗͇̹̃̊́̅̊e̸̢̖̝͓̦̫̓̈́̈́ͅ ̴̬͖̮̥̞̃͑n̴̳͇̗̜̩͌̑͂̌̎̑̎͘͘̚ ̸̨̧̲͈͈̰̖̰͓͒͊̓͛͊̾̽͒̚͠I̸̧̨̛͈̟̰̝̜̒̃́̈́̐̓͌ ̴̱͇͍̘̩̓̇̌͂͊̈́̽͝H̴̢͔͈͚̤̫̳̬̳͚̐̓ ̸̢͕̳͐̄̔̊̓͠͠T̶̮͚̹͈̂ ̶̛̛̙͍̖̟̫̩Ǧ̵̝̤̹͓̼͓͉͕́̿͝ ̷̘͕͖͎̣̖̣̜̫̮́̾̓͠S̷̨̧̧̛͓̒͗̋̂̾͗̿͠ͅͅ ̴͚̻̳̲͉͉̼̦̯͎̐̑͛̀͛̌͠A̸̞͓̖̯̺͓̩͚̻͛h̸̖̥͊ ̴͖̠̻͋̆̓̃̓͜d̵͉̄̓͂̏̽ ̶̧̜̙̋̈́̾͐̃̈́ȩ̶̩̹̌̾̾̓ͅ…̶͖͒̏̂̎͆̒̓͜n̴͕̑͑̅͆̿̇̔͋̈͝I̸̛̟̰͓͇͊͒̊͒̌̂͂̔̚ͅ ̸̢̫͋̉͋g̵̨̡͔̥̖̗̼̜̪̋͒͋͒h̴̢̨̠̹͈̪̮̓̎͜ͅ ̸̳͍͕͎̻͉͎͎͑͒̒̓t̶͔͈̮̳̭̟̙͌͗͜ͅ ̴͇̳̜̺̭͎̯͊̂͌̈́̎̆̉͒͝V̸̳̞͈͚̣̞̬͓͈̇̒͋͛̀̑̈́͠ȃ̵̲͖̬̫̘̝͓̱͙͔͝l̴͕̗͇͙̩͓̭̐̚̚e̵̡̗̪̳̳̙͌͜N̶̳̫̖̻̖͙̯̬͕̙̐̄͐͝ ̷͎̠̠̯͛̑̽̂i̴̛͓̭̘̲̲̾͆̐͌̓̚͜ ̷̢̮͈͕̱̝̝̓̏̽̓͐͘g̴̦͛̍͆̇͑͑̊͋͠H̴̢̛͔̯̩͙̱̹̱̖̊͒̃́́̊͂͝ ̶̰̣͔̠̠̇t̵̯͊̈́͒̊̓͛̈́̕ ̵̤̺̤̰̝̦̟̻̉̎͆̓͐̉̅̈́̉͘v̸̩̻̞̗͂͊a̵̡̡̤̖̞͙̔͊̑̾̍͌͘̚L̷̨̦͕̱̭͇̫̔͜ ̶̧͕͍̥̘̮̘͍̰̓̀͊͑̈́̊̍̚e̸̛̙͔͇͕̟̳̩̰̞͆̈́̓̒̂̓͘.̷̧͐̃̂͐̓̈̚͘.̶̡̧̼̼͕̙̱͛͆̐̏̈́̈́͂̇.̸̳͓̗̱̈̐̅̋͘͝͝͝n̷̡̗̩̬̜̬͐̈́̃ͅİ̵̮̭̻͙̫̗́̈͊̔̕̕͝g̵̨̣͎̣̹͈̽͑͗͐ ̵̣͊̾̾̌͝ḩ̵̨̢͕̊̅̓͒͆͌̏̓͑ṯ̵̨̛̹̟̦̩̰̊̇͌͊̅͜͠ ̶͇̱͕̽̓̐̋̐̓̒͒̎v̶̹̯̠̬̣̈͒̉͊͌̃͋́ ̴̡͈̩̪̺̲̻̯̋̆͂͋͋̔A̶̢̧̛͎̻̪̪̗̯̻̍̓͂̔̈́͜ ̷͚͍̜̤̝̪͙͇͍̉l̴̨̟͔͈͕̘͋͋͋̚̕ȇ̶̢̨̠̱̯̱̖̱̒͗͊̓̿̚͠it’s carlos. Can you hearme, cecil> night vale? anyone> ̵̱͙̖͕͔͚͍̬̈́̓̆̐n̸̘̲̳̣̆̈ ̵̡̡̱̭̣͚̟̳̫̉̿͋ͅĮ̶̰͚͓̬̏̋̈́ ̴̨̱̮̞̹͐Ḩ̸̪̝̗͕͍̪̝̔̈́̔́͋͗̕͘͜͝ ̴͕͖̒̓͑͊͘͝͝͝Ţ̵̺̃̒̿̓͐́͛͝ ̸̟̰̖͊̾̄͐͒̈́̈́͝G̴̞̅̊̒ ̸̟̙̫̠̅̇̌̓̾͋Ś̸̢͇͇͚̗̰̩͎͖̂́͛ ̸̹͍͔͉̎̈̊̍̓̓A̷͙̼̻̟͙̎̋͑̋͌̌͛̎̈́̚h̸͚̘̟̘̹̻͙̳͔̅̔̈̔͋͘ ̵̢̪̓̍̾d̸̠̩͎̜̺̪̺͚̭̣̽̍͑͂̃͌ ̸̧̨̮̳͙̪͕͔͈̠̉̌̈̈́͐͌ê̶̢͙͈̪̖̝̟̹̊̆̈́̃͘…̶̡̳̰̓̂̎̂̆̎͝n̸̥͙̫͑̾͜͝I̵̲̐͐ ̷̬̫̓ğ̸̢̘̖̱͔̪͎̿̀͒̉̇̽͗̕͠ͅh̴͙̙̯̝̐̉̅̉̓ͅ ̴̼̀t̴͚̲͕̼͔͆ ̷̡̡̝̻̫̮͙̺̓̏̍̅̈͑͐͠V̴̢̗̼͕̪̖͉̞̊̋̃̍a̸̛̛͙̜͕̠̩̰͑͊̊͆̓͘ļ̵̛̛͕̘͍̖͈͚̥̟͌͛͑̑̄͒̈́̒ę̶͉̪̤̯̩̰̯̙͉͆̿͑̋̋̍̒͝N̸͓̮͎̞͂̄̑́ ̶̠̲͒̔͒͑̆̂͑̋́i̸͔̩̟̟͔̝̹̞͉͂͑̔̓̍̆̒͌̕ͅ ̵̢̙̠͖̩̖͖̙̦͌͝ğ̵̡̤̗̱̩̘̫̙̩H̴͈̱̖͖͑͒̑̇̾̒ ̷̡̮̟̣̼͖̮̥͋̏̒͌́̈́͌͘͝t̷̼̘͙̞̞̱̲͖͎̿̀͐͗̄̎̊͘ͅ ̴͗͑͌̓̕͜v̸̡͓̪̱̝̖̫̗͙͎̆͝a̸̦͍͈͎̙̭̖͘ͅͅL̴̪̰̩̫̝̭̤̲͓̼̈́̂̍̇̍̆͝ ̵̻͍͖̤̳̌̈́̂͆̅̒͗̿̚̕ȩ̷̝̰̼͇̜̟̽̅̒̓͑ͅ.̴̧͓̯̜̳̫͙͆̈́.̸̘̦̦͚͗̍̈́̂͋̂̑.̷̢̢̛̼͖̩̞͑̃̑̓̚͝n̶̬̩̩͖͖̲̥̳̭̏͌I̴̛̛̺̭͚͉̾̃̋͂͛̾̚ģ̵̨̢͉̳̣̃ ̷̰̰̲̠̎̓h̵̜͈̪̘̓̄͑͐̆̍͊t̶̬͚̪̙͕̤͓̗̔̊͝ͅ ̶̛̠̻͙̩̂̈́̓̾̉́͘v̷̫̭̞̈́̓̍̔͘ ̵̡̠̹̳̘̘̰̈́̀͑̌̒̈́̽̋̕͝A̴̢̢̱̯͉̜̰͉̠̥̿̋ ̴̮͍̺͉̰͚̝̟͉͋̑ͅḻ̸̛͙͔͓̺͔͈̺̋͆̈͗͘̕͠͠e̴̢̦̪̯͙̫͛̅͂͘͜͝ ̴̨̨̞̖͎̯̹̝̑ͅn̸̹̱̘͎̠̯͍͈̣̜͌̔͒ ̵̨̯̦̬̓̿̌̄͐͋Į̶̛̱̪̗̮̥̠͉̈́͊͂͜ ̴͔̬͓͇͔̊́̈̇̂͂̅̄͑̑͜H̴̡͈̙̠̜̬̝̋͊̈́̒͌͝ ̵͚͓̟͈͖̱͊̐͌͂͛͊͝T̶̗̈̓̔̈̈́́͆͒͛ ̷̪̂͆̎͒͗̚G̶̡͖̬̯̲͉̓͐̔̌͠ ̶͖̰̜͔͈̣͇͚̳̩̐͒̏̚S̷͕̹̊͑ ̵͎̽A̴̧̿̊̾͋͐h̵̢̲̭̭̰͎̭̯͌̉̃̇̊͒ ̸̡̧̛̗̠̪̼͍͈̽̉͐̇̾̂͌͂̚d̴̩͈͗̇̉͊̓͘̕ ̶̡̳̝̖̻̻͇̚ė̶̙͙̺͚͊̒̇͆͛̒̿̌͌…̶̡͇͎̟̤̹͎̗͚͠n̷̛̛̟̣̓̏̾̈́Ḭ̴̧̘̖̬͎̹̐̌͜ ̵͇̩̯̜̥̼̯̄̀̄̔́͌͂̓͝g̷͎̔̍̋̑̀h̴̩̱͔̞̓ ̵̠͎̐̀̈̅̋͂t̵̻̳͔̼̫͈̑̋̈́̉͗ ̵̧̱̰̠̿̏̎̈́͝V̶͔͇̮̭͖̩̠̙͑ạ̷̧̛̦̬̱͈̼͉̘̰̽̆̿̎̿̈l̴̛̜̟̣̮̽͝ȩ̵̛͇͓͈͚̣͔̹̑̈̆̏̐̊̿͠N̶̫̼̦̺͖͈͈̮̭͆̉̌͗̚ͅ ̷̩̩̟̱̞͈͖͗i̸̜͕̼͇̺͑̈͊͋͛̃͋͌͝ ̶͙͕̙͚̞̩̤̬͎̟̈́̂͗͝͝g̵̡͖̙͈͙̞̝̟̥̐͊̋́̚Ḧ̶̻̟͚͕̫̻́̈́̐̃̔̀̆̓͜ ̴̧̬͙̗̳͍͚̪͆̉̋t̸͖̰̋͑̐͆̀ ̵̫͕͊̌v̸̳͐a̶̺̅́̏L̵̛̹̲͚͇̇̈̋͗͝ ̶̧̤̳̖̠͙̩͉̖̋̋̈́͗̇͆̚ẹ̷̞͇͇̬̤͒̽̌̏ͅ.̷̨̤͕̩̣͉̻̯̀̀̌̈́̌̓͝.̸̹̻͇̩̼̈́̅͆͝ͅ.̴̢͕̙̪̝̥̠̔͊̇̔͑͝͝͝ͅn̸̙͕̩͙̞̫̳͙͉̽̏̈́̄͝Ḯ̶̛̻͈̼̭͍̮͍͙̈́̈́̄̓͝ģ̴̢̡̦̻̯̦̗͉̱͒̎̌ ̸̡͓̣̖̈͂͌͒͛͘͝h̸̺̯͎̖̹̮̠̽̑̈͂̓͗͆ţ̶̝͉̘̦̊̈͋͊̀̓́̋͘ ̵̝͕̈́̈́̋̒͊̔̈͠v̸̢̨͍̻̲͓̦̠̺̏̽͊͐͒͜͝͠ ̶̧͎̯̫̖̜̆̄̏͗̄̌̽̈́̚͜Å̸̧̛̠̩̮̃̆̔̍ ̵̧̡͙͔̹͖͈̣̯̼̆͐̔̓̈́l̵̛͇̹͍̞̳͙̪̦̞͆ͅe̶̡̮̺̯̝̺̽̈́͋͝ ̷̮̰̳̀͒̐̆̐̆̉͘̚n̷͙͈̐̎̓͋̑͑͝͝ ̶͕̠̩͍̲̘̹̤̘̈̒͒͂̈́̅͘͠ͅI̴̧̤̼͉͇̻͑͐̽͊͝ ̸͓̔͐ͅḨ̸̥̬͇͚̤͈̳̝̙̊̂̾̊ ̵̳͚̯͇̗͈̏̍̿͆͊̈́͘͝T̶̰̟̈́̿͜͠ͅ ̵̧̨̛̬̭̺͙̹͉͖̫͑̐͠͝G̵̡̧͓̬͉̲͖͈͚͚͑̃̀̇́̈́̏̇͝ ̸͈̤̝͌͝Ș̶̮̦̘̩̬̜̬̬̰̉̑̆ ̶̞͎̰̤̣̠̘̀͗A̸̧̛͍̪̜̬͕̾́h̴̡̩̙͉͓͖̭̍͂̽̃͆̕͝ ̸͈̰̒͝d̵̲̑̕ ̵̦̹͗ě̵̙͊̓̊̈͛͆̚͝͝…̸̢̬̼̖̮̯͉̲̳̓̂̐̽̉̽͋̓̚n̴͙̖͐Į̷̡̜͈̏̋̆̐ͅ ̷̨̧̹̞͕̺̟͕̝̈ģ̸̖̯̫̭̻̠̗̄̈͌̐̊̽̈h̴̘͖̲̙̖̼̮̝́͒͊͆͗̓̑̊̚ ̴̗̙̜͈͓̃̈́͌̀̌̄́̈́͑t̴̨̡̼̱̻̳̱͖̉̆̃ ̴̤̜͓̊͌V̴̩̙̀̾̔͘̚͝a̴̦̭͕̟̫̥͍̩̿̂͝ͅl̵̛͖̱̮͉̼͚̝̮̾̾̇͠͠͠͝ͅe̶͔̟͌

  
  


_ Night Vale Community Radio Transcript Excerpt _ ,  _ 11.12.2019  _

N̶͕̰̪͕̫̭͒̂̽̏ ̶̡̛̥̫̮̹̭̱̰̻̽̿̍̔̄̌͗͝͝i̸̞͌͑̎̎̆̑̽̕̕ ̴͎̘̦̦̮̮̲̎g̸̳̠̣̙̅̐̾̾͊̎̂͘H̶̩̟͕̦̟̑͝ ̸̧͔̜̰̫̬͇̄͌͠ţ̸̠̯͍͇̲͖̪̱͆ ̶̧͕̦͔̗͎̲̼̬̹͌̓̃́̎̂͛̈͒̌v̵͚̫̥͎̎͠a̶̡̟͔͎͎̙͉̭̹̐̅͝͠L̸̩͓̯̩͋̀̚̚̚ ̵̢͍̟̝̥̜͔͙̲̾̋ę̵̢̬͙͙̞͒͑̏̃̿͆̈́̏̔.̸̡̰͚̖̼͊͆̈́͛̋̎̄̑͘ͅ.̵̗̠̪̑͐́̍̂͆͒.̷̭̰̌͘͠n̸̨̧̤̖̻̦̼̮͊̒̌̌͋Ĭ̸̠͝͠g̶̪̭͗ ̷̥͎̜̪͎̱̎̓ḧ̷͍̬͇͋͛̑̍̌̄͘t̸͙͓̔́͂̅͊̀ ̸͔͇͔̯̖͇͐͗́̓̕͠͠v̷̖͖̥̺̺̮̮̭̱̈́̌̊̈́̚͘ ̶̧̤̱̠̘̺̘͑̆̏̓̎̾́̑͋͝Â̷̧̛̝̐̆̉͆̚ ̸̧̡͍̱̙̲̰̰͓̏̓̃l̴̼̈́̔͊̊̇̋̚e̶̠͇̖̥̥̊͊̓̍̉̀͌̕͘͜͜ ̸̢͇̳̦̝͇̜͊̃n̴̛͈̘̤̫̐͆̓̓̽̃̈̚ ̷̼̙͈̰͉̲̻͓̚͜I̵̤̪̣̱͖̣̹̥̽̏̓̏̄͛͌̇͘͝ ̷̡̺͖̳̬̱̇͛̅̉̄̽̕Ḥ̵̙̲̖͓ ̶̨̟̟͍̫̫̙͕̤̽͊̈́T̶̨̨̧͙̱̠̼͙̱̝͆ ̶̼̄̉͊̄̓̈́͝G̷̲̙̭̻̳̰̔̃̈́̌̆̂͗͘ ̶͓̠̓̎̒͋̓̔͑͐͝S̵̟̪̬̯̗̔̈͝ͅ ̶̡̢̛̲̳̬̇̈́͐̽̒̀̈̕̚͜ͅÃ̴̧̧̧̛̫̱͍̠̣̙͛̔̌̎̍̾̄̏h̷̩͔͔̙̜̳̻̎̏͠ͅ ̸̢̅́͘͘ͅd̶̦̹̩̫̥͉̥̝͈̹̋͐̑̇̈̔̚ ̵͍̦͓̠̲͎̮̅̋̒̅̊̑̈͂͘e̵̝̻̳̝̗̯͔͊̃̇͑…̸̧̛̙̺̉̑͛̔̔͆̍͝͝n̴̡̡͍̈́̊͠I̷̫̒̂̈ ̶̬͓̬̩͙͉̍̿͆͆̓̾̓ͅg̴̼̯̘̝̓́͒͗̐̇̃̋h̷͍̻̞̩̣͛͗̽̽͗ͅ ̴̨̹̩̠̼̳͓̜̈̏͜t̴̢͎̫̗͑̌ ̴̱̫̉́̈́̈́͐͋͒̃V̵̡̧͉͉̮͚̻̙͋̓̋̎̋̒͛̈́͠a̶̘̖̠̹̤̖͇͚̎͘l̸̢̮̪͇̞̙̫̬̭͕͝ę̸̝͙̟̻̫̫̳͔͔̉̏͐͗̾ ̸̲̹̱͍͍̪̻̼̌́͘N̴̫̘͈͇̘̻̈́̾͐̿̃̈́̇̓͘ ̶̨͙̜̖̬̪͉̋͝i̸̢̨͙̥̱̻͙̘̱̔̑̌͠ ̴̛̯̰̟̾̄̅͊̏̆̆̚g̸͎͇̝̰͎̺͙̃̓̄̎͜͜͝H̵̡̛̅͐͋̽͛̉̒͛ ̵̺̝̮̥͚̮̈̀̈́̈́͘͠t̴̝̼̬̍̏͒̓ ̷̳̩̙̟͒̍̊̈̓͛͝v̴̩̮̼͕̭̭͍̾̐̏͗͘ȁ̴͕̜̥͒͗̐̚͝L̷̡͓̲͚͓̹̫̞̙̯̑͂͋͐͋̚̕ ̴͙̥͑͐e̴̘̣͎̤͎͉͌͌̔̆̆.̵̹̍̽̃̿̆̒̂̄͘.̴̮̘̣͓̑̉̅̽̅͝.̸̯̘̯͇͒̾̆͌ņ̴̭̟̋̊͛̔͛̔̽͝Ĩ̵͚̪̗̓͂̄̀̔̏g̵̢̝͇̯̎̈́͒̀̆͝͝͝ ̵̠̅̏̔̓̍̓̚h̵̻̑̎̏t̸͔̭̩̟̯̼̯̥̿͗̒̃̈́̏̚ͅ ̶͖̭̔́͝v̷̛̯̤͉͙̬͈͗̍̃̍ ̴̪͋̈́Â̷͓̘̟̪̼̏ ̴͖̯̮̣̗̾͛́̓l̷̪̞̜̩̞͌̓e̵͈̘͖̻͔̖̭̯͘ ̶̹̩̟̟͎͇̓͂͗̕̚n̵̛̯͋̾̽̄͆̊̚ ̸̢̢̨͉͖̖̣̙͕̅Ï̶͉͕̦͔̣̮̺͇̫̺͋̈̀̌͊̈́̏͒ ̵̗̩̂H̷̼̓̈́͆̚ ̸̞̬̞̻̾̽̃̊͘T̵̝͇̱̦͖͔̼̠͊ ̷̼̬̹͔̹̜̓͑G̷̯̭͗̾̃̚͘͠͠ ̷̠͖̭̱̠̑S̶̞͈͓͕̮̩̪͓̿̈́̂͑̓͗͛̈̿̔͜ ̶̯͎̫̹̯̃̍͊̆͌͑Ả̸̠̳̫̪̥̜̓̈́̾ͅh̴̩̰̯̳͘ ̶͉̬̖̙̽́͛͋͊̈́̿͆d̸̢̮̯̙̗͕̫̰̚ ̵͉̰͍̥̩̪̘̔̋̑̉̉͐͝ͅĕ̸̢̞͔̭̗̼͎̥̺̈́͗̄̂͋͠ͅ…̶̠͚̯͉̤̫͇͌̊̾̋̌͐̔̐͝n̵̻͕̜͂̐̓̊̌͘Ĩ̴̖̟͖̺̲͂̏͆̂́̃ ̵̨̝̈̓͝g̸̳͕̈́̿̿͛̂̓͝h̴̬̎̇̋͛͌͝ ̷͔̘̣̌̄̄͗̚ṭ̵̡͉̮̜͉͎͑̌͑̀͗͗̌͛͑̕ ̶̡̨̢̩̲͖͖̲̓̈́̈́̂̓̽͆͛͝V̴̨̲̼͈̟͉̔̏͊̒̔̑͠ḁ̴̼̫̙͝l̴͙͎̰̥̯̗̥̹͈͖̂̈́̉̊͑e̸͓̳͑̐̋̿͌̚N̴̡̋̈́̀̉̉̈̂͘͠ ̶̖̖̫̐̋͊ì̴͚͚̞͖̝͇̿̏̑̐̈̚͜͜͜ ̸̨̯͔͒̄̑͊̎̚g̷̢͎͍̙͇͉̲̝͋̀Ḩ̸͉̮̪̈́̓̐̋̉͊̒͝ ̴͎͙̞̞̼͇͚̝̦̀͐̅̓͋̍̐̑͘ť̴̡̥̖̱̭̂ ̵̨̧̥̙͕̪̜͔̙̐̄͘͜v̴̦͋̎̓̆̇̌̈́̕a̷̼̠̣̲̣͎̝̩͑̓L̴̗̦͒̕ ̵̢͈̙̙̮̥̭̼̽̐͠e̷͚̹͉̮̙̯̓̍̽͜.̷̢͉͓͖̬͉̖̜̙́͜.̷̘̝͚͈̭̑̍͛̐̈́̉̚.̸͙̞̜̯̦̃̓͛͆̅͑͒̈́̓͠n̵͚̤̬̥̮̑̓͌̏̉I̶̞͔̣̹̪̰͎̜̾̈́͜ͅg̷͓̱̊̇̈́̉̈́̔̓̒̀͝ ̸̣͔͉̠͔̳͆̈́͌ͅḩ̵͎̪̳̿t̷͖̹̞̆̈́̉̊̋̄̿͌ ̶̡̢̜͒̇́̑̽̿̋͝v̸̡̤̪͔̩͆̓͛͋̾̒̓͆̓̓ͅ ̷͍̹͊͒̀͊͑̓͂̍̕͘ͅĂ̸͖͖̖̗̠͇͍̿͐́̋̂̆̈̚͜͝ ̷̨͇̠̻͎̪̜͊̌̓̃̃l̷̢̡̢̢͍͙̹̯͙̾́̅̏̔͜ē̷͈͇͚̺̯̂̓̐̋̅ ̶̨̯͉̮͕̮͐͐͑̕͜ṉ̴̡͍͕͔̙͇̹̈́̐̈́̆̊͐ ̵̜̹̥̰̜̟͖͖̞̘̓̋I̴̹̥͛̋̀͐̎̈́̐̚ ̵̹̥͈̣̙͓͔̍̊̓̓̚H̵̱͇̲͇͓͉̗͐͂̓ ̸̧̡̝̠̟͚͙̱͊͊̓͒͆̉͜͝T̵̨̲̺̥̔͜ͅ ̵̡̨͈̤͓͍̻͕̳̊͐̈́̈̄͝G̷̞̩̩̮̭̱͇̙̊̾ ̴̡͈̺̣̟̰͇̉̆͜Š̵͖̗̲̺̦̹̪̤̜̚͠ͅ ̷̺̮͉̉A̷̧̨̳͕̰͍̮̰͓͒̾̊̎̄̇͜͝ḩ̸̳̦̤̹͓͓̩̼̙͑͒̄ ̶̑͑̾͂͊̚̚͝ͅd̵̖̏ ̷̢͚̣̦͓̱̻͙͍̍ê̷̡̦̤͎̞̖̪̩̬͊͂̏̎̓̈́̂̈͌…̶̹͙͉̰̝̻͒̍̓n̷̡͕̘͍̯̪̩̾͠͠I̴̧̙̼͉̩̹̱̝͉̋̐̔̃ ̴̭͔̺̐̔͛͠͝g̵̛̜̖̮͓̼̪͓͇̩̓̃͛̈́̊̃̂ḩ̸̝͙̣̼̖̯̯̍̍̓̈́͌̽̾̿̑͘ͅ ̵̲̫̮̥̻̹̝̺̻̈́̄ṯ̴͍̣̖͍̭̗̀͛̊͋̽̏͊̏͜͝ͅ ̵̢̲̍̎͒̋̚͘͝͝V̷̮̹̞̔̎̇̚ä̷͍͙̙͍́l̷̼̼͉̬͌͂̕͠ĕ̵̢̨̥̦̩͔͉̙̺̫͊̾͐̊̑͊Ń̷̨͈̲̬͓̳̎̚̕͜͠ ̴̛͙̪͚̲̤͇̻͚̘̅̔̎̂̏̆̈͜i̴̧̦̭̹͔̘͔̬̝̇͐͛͂͂̌̐̑ ̶̨̦͓̼͖̘̯̞͛̄͗̓́͛̑̈̾g̷̦͉̰̤̬͍̖͐̉͒̃̇̐̌͠Ḫ̷̹͚̈́͌̋̃̈́̍ ̸̹̙͕͎̜̹̄̇̄̈́͐͜͜t̵̰̮͉̳͛̒́̽̑̏̏͠ ̵̨̛͎v̸͕̟̩͋̍͜a̸̩̤͋̒̒̈̚͝L̴̫̎ ̵͉̼͙̖͈̾ē̸͚̰̦̄́̂͛.̶̧̛͈̘̰͋̽.̴͕̰̥̬̞̥͕̓̋̾̀̈́̌̉͜.̴̧̥̮̪̠͂̋͋͐ṇ̶͎͕̯͇̮̹̞̟̽̄̐̃̆̎̄̉͘I̴̛̦̟͇̬̿̉͐̋͊̈́̈͝g̶̢̯͌̑͗̂ ̸̡͕̈́̔̎͘͘͝ḣ̴̨͎̜͔̺̹̺̰̟̃t̵̺̦̓͠ ̷͖̬͕̬̾͗̔̅͂v̵̜̮͐͛̃͗͒̕̕ ̵͉̠͉̟́́̀͜͜͠Ā̵̢̡̞͚̞͉̳͖͖͖̆ ̷̧̦̱͚̈́͒͌̕̚͜l̴̻̥̜̉e̶̢̨͈͎̦͎̺̲̜͆͂ ̵̟̹̯͚̳̗̟̄̈́̉͆͂̐̈́̂n̴̪̼̘̰͋ ̵̛͇̑̊̾̈́̿̆̌̆̚Ì̶̩̞͕̂̈́̔̍͛̅͊͠ ̶̨̡̧͙̳̝͉͇̮̜̓H̴͈͎͓͓̼͓̪̎̆̾̕ ̸̠̈́̇͂T̴̡̰̳̱̐́͝ ̴̥͋͂̓̐͒́̿̚G̴̘̤̺̥̯̞̪̬̾̽̆̆̓̏̆͝ ̵̢͚̣̬̙̳͓̜͎̅̌̇͋S̷̨̧͕͔̮̺͂͆͆͒ ̷̩̬̈́̏̔͒̂͜͠A̷͎͍̩̼̤̐̿̎̍̑͛͠ȟ̴̡̫͍̟̠͓͍͎̭̜͗ ̶͚̍̉̾̃d̴̢̨͖͍̣̰̥̋̈́̽̎̽̆̈́̈͜͝ ̷̘͎̖̩͇̟̙͊̈͗̑̌̋͂̅e̷̡͙̦̺͂́͗͠…̸̖̝̘̟̖͕̃̂̾͌n̷̢̪̫̘͇͕̤̼̳̋̂̅̽Ǐ̸͔̝͙͚̤̾̄̽ ̸̙͙̠͒̀̂̐̕g̴̣͍̙̙̮̻͕̖̅́ͅh̵̲̺͖̟͖̋̒̾̔̕ ̶͓̹̞̱̣͂̓͜t̷̡͎͇̟̟̎̆͑̀̑̈́̎̔͝ ̶͓̜͇̳̼͔͚̣̿̾̽̎͊V̵̡̺̙̙͚̉͋̓̐̿͜a̵̼̳͑̈́̅͠l̸̛̼̩̅͊̄̒̉͑͆͂ẽ̷͈̗͎̹̰̿̈́N̵̲̺̫̜̖̟̥͎̭̓̔̎ ̵̜͇̺̒͘ī̷̧̫̖̪̔̅̂͗̉͌̆ ̷̢̩͈̻̳̺̹̙͌͛ģ̸̜͎̣̻̥̗̺̲̉̾́̈̽ͅH̵̹̯̻̖̙̩̀̄̾̒̃͜ ̷̧̝͔̩̯͇͌t̵̜̞͗̃̌̏͐̎͝ ̴̨̹̳̠̻̓͘v̸̡̘͕̗̟̘̭̟̖̾͋̑̎͛̈́͒̚͘ǎ̸̫͇̬̬̗̰̆̽̍̋̔͊̚̚͜ͅͅL̶̲͑͠ ̸̲͉̬̯̒͝e̷̢̡̛̘̯̺͒̓̎̍͝.̵̧̲̺̤̞̣̹̤̗͒̾̈́̃.̶͖͈̒̎̈̊͒̔̃̋.̴̧̥́͂͆̅̄͘ͅn̶̩̤͖͔̞̣͙͊̐̏̒̊͊Į̷͔̟̞͖͕͖͚͚̃̽̍̈́̒̔͝͝g̴̛̤͎̑̎̉͗̊̽̚͝ ̵̧̝͓͙̫̬͎̲̄̈́̓̒̈́͒̈́̒̑͜h̵̤̙̰̟̰͓̪̮̻͋̇͒̆̄͜ţ̴̼͕̲͖͒͛̑̉̂͜ͅͅ ̶̻͂̋̄̆͑v̶̹̰͌̂̿̓́ ̵͉̥̪̯̯̹̔̾̍̑ͅA̸͈̮̭͌͒ ̸̧̭͎̒l̷̡̲̥̤̟͎̈͛ĕ̸̪̒͑̄ ̷̢̳̘̣͚̝̥͓͊͑͌̐n̶̩̲̗̞͕̲͉̭̖͈̾̏͌̿̆̒͆͠ ̶̡̠̪̘͙͍̭͍͚̐̐͐̽̓İ̷͇͕̘͇̹̼͇̗̹̘̃̋͐̓ ̵̛̼̤͉̖̦͇̒̄̈̋̽͠͝H̷̬͖̗̺͛͂̇̂̉̏̏ ̷̳̯̗̩̄T̵̢̜̋̎̈́̅͛͌̐́͘͜ ̷̧͖͉̲̲̦̟̽͗́̇͋͜G̷̤̩̱͓̎ ̸͎̭̘̪͚͒͊̇̓̂̚S̷̢̙͈̳̼̜̐̉̎̈́̇̎͂͐̚͜ ̶̛̥̰̯̍̊A̶̬̤̜̘̫̮̝͍̔́̿̾͆͝͠h̶̯̬͉̼̞̝͊̈́̾͌ ̴͇̤͒̐̏̈́d̷͓̪͎̘̙̤͙͉̂̔ ̸̹̉͛́̓̕͝ë̵̯̇́̆̈́̾͝…̸͓̤͑̄̉n̸̦̤̱̮̣̰̪̠̓̑̍I̸̡̯̬̲͙̰͙̞͚̖̐̅́̐͆̈́͘ ̶̼̟̟̯͉̜̮̤̖̪̍̉͋̈́̚g̵̨̖̗̼͈̝̘̈́̐͑ͅh̴͔̞͌̋͂̈́̈̆ ̵̧̧̬̘̟̪̬̞̯̏͋̒͌̀t̶̰̏͑̿̊͊͘ ̸̨͕̥͔̻̬̆̃̓̀͊V̸̼̲͈̜͓͖̽̔̂͑̚ǎ̴̙̜̜̻͔l̴̲͉̞̦̥͔̓̀ë̸̛͉̣̠̝̻͕͇͈́̈́̑͐͜N̵̺͚̺̯͍͉̆̈́ ̶͍̳͙̼̞̖͋̓͛̎̄̈͝͠i̸̱͕̥͍̫̮̗͔̓ ̸̛̬̳͕͊̐̀͝g̵̳̤̭̭̤̯̬̠̺͊͒͋͂͛̄̌H̶̡̨̨̨̭̭̯͙́̔̕ͅ ̵̤̈͆̓̊̊̽͑̕ť̷̯͉̹͆ͅ ̴͈͕͕̩͈̗̠̽̿̔͊͠ͅͅv̶̻͇͍͚̮̙̲̹͕͈̒͛̒̌͐͝͠ã̶̻͇̰̬̅͠L̵̞̥̓̍̈́̄͋̅̈́ ̶̢͙͍̝̦͕̎̾͆̏̏͘͝ͅe̵̡̢͕̲̗̲͕̬̭̊̈́̋͋̕.̸̢͉̱̦̦̳̘̋̆̽̌̐͒̇.̸̨̪̲͎̝͋̉̏̆̿͂̓͗.̵̧̧̼̪͕̝̦̘̊̃̿̑̓̄͐̓n̸̯̞̲̣̐I̶̛̘͖̩̺̲͇̠̼̯̮̍̏̏̂̇͗́͘g̴̠͓͔̟͍̘̟̉̍̇ ̶̡͓̻̟̥͔̞̻̍͘h̶̰̋͋̽̔̋̇̚ͅț̴̥͖̙̜̱̖͍̔ ̸̥͕̖͌͆̊̓͑́̓̚̕̕v̷̰̲̆̂̽͛̏̍̚͠͝ ̷͈̩̺̗͖̇̐̆̾̅͊̃͜Ā̷͉͖̜͋̋̐ ̷̮͂͋̾̍͒͂͒ḽ̸̡̀̓͐͘ͅë̸͙̟͙͇̤̲̭́͘listeners! I’ve been trying to get through for days ̴̧̮̰̬̼̝̰̱̓ͅn̷̥̒̾͑͠ ̸̪̖̻̺̯̖͎͖Ḯ̷̠̤̙̬̻̜̗̌ ̴̨̢͖̳̝̼̠̠͋̂͑̋̓̉̈́͛Ḫ̷͓̻̱̲̿͒̅̔̏̀̈̓ ̷͇͎̒͑̍̋͑͝T̴̬̰͙̦̯͖͔̍ ̷͕̙̮̰̰̈́̈́͘G̴̡̪̭̣͙͂̈̑̓̆̆͆ ̵̛̳̙̬̋͋͝͠Ş̷̥͇̯̲̠̭̍̈́̅͠ ̸̛̞͙̻̜̮͗̀͊͂͐A̶̲̽́̑̌̕͝ḧ̴̠̹̗̯̖͔͇̻̖̀̇̉̋͊̈̎̋͜ ̴̫̰̫̚d̵͍͎̭̩͛͆̑̃͂̀̇͘͝ ̷̡̣͓̈́̅̽́̒e̵̥̻̗̭̋̑̈́̃͌̚…̷̞͖̫̜̗͍̝̯̝̄̐̈́̊n̷̢̜̺͔̄Ǐ̶̡̗̘̩̝̫̈͋̔̅̕ ̶̮͔̯̣̃ģ̷̧̠̹̭͎̞͗̿̓͑͝h̶̢̡̲̳̙̱͓̔͑͛ͅ ̴̧̣̥̱̐́t̵̯̼̪̔͊̓̏̔ ̸̢̘̟̬̼͙̦̎̉̄́͆̀͛̚͝V̵̨͉̦̰̬̭̦̫̮̈́̈̍͜ą̵̧̢͖̲͕͍̣̬̻͑̐̒̽̈̒͆͗͘͠l̶̹͗̋̿͌͊͑̌͠e̴̛̯̣͙͔̥̩̠͍͑̓̉̽̾N̵̮͗̔͗͛̒̒͒̊ ̵̨͙̳͐͝i̴̛͚̺͖̾̾͗̐̂͌̌̏̏ ̵̣̲̗̐̓̾̌̃g̴̦̼̺͖̥̝̚H̷̖̪̽̄͊ ̷̢̡̳̞͔̺̎̽̀̈́̚̕̚͜ţ̵̝̘̞̰͂̒̾͐̎̌̑͜͠ ̵̡̨̺̹͎̲̙̯̪̗͌͒v̴̰̠̦̥̟̬͉͊̉a̷̝̘̔͗̃̍͝L̸̢̖̩̖͙̜̯̈́̈̃̊͗̃̇͛͜͠ ̵͖̓̓̄͂e̷̤͙͈̓͑.̵̛͚̘̟̮͒̈́̈́̒̆͒̏̔̚.̵̨̳̳̹͕͂̒̂̆͜͝ͅ.̵̢̫̰̖̣͔̼͎͊͐͊̑͜n̶̯͇̝̻̑̔͑̃Į̴̙̈́̍̌͊͝ğ̷͇̯̹̻̉̀̅͒͜ ̶̡̡̳͚̻̿̍͆͐̈́̎͆͌̅̅h̴̲͇͖̲̱̻̽́̊̈́̽t̷͖͆͆͌̔̓̐̅̅̚ ̸̝̩̲̙͙̪̈́̎v̷̺̐͛̈́̈̈͒ ̸̔̽̌̀ͅĄ̸̗̦̲͍̻̖̎ͅ ̸̻̙͙͈̳͌̐̚̚ͅl̵̛̳̭͔̰͓̂̃̑͋͘̚͘͝ȩ̷͕̭͉̝̬͈̒͒̐̒̏͠ ̶͖͋̇͝ṅ̵̜̥͕̺͚͚͈̲̥͝ ̸̧͖͙͚͓̠͐͐̈I̶̡̘̖̘̲͖̦͎̳̊̀̊ ̶̮͆͌̈́͌̈́̉H̷̪̜̣͎̝̺͂̌͌̀͘͠ ̵̧̩̝͙̰̟̼̖͔͐͋̈́̈́͐͋̕͝T̴̡̩̘͔̎̂͌̆̏̓ͅ ̴͉̳̲͙͈͑́̆̈́̀̓̏͒͜G̴̦̞̜̮͗̓̅͘ ̵͚̰͔̟̜̰̮̏̄̒͆̊̈S̴̨̒͛̚͝ ̶̡̡̫͕̻͇͐͑̍̋̑̌͛̿̕͜͠A̶̧̬͔̩͋̎́̈́̚͝͝ḥ̶̫̖̥͔͙̖̺͂͆̅͜ ̴̗͉̭̮̌͑̐̂̿d̴̺̠̣̒ ̸̞̦̓̊e̷̛͙͚̫͙̞͊͆̔̾̒̌͑͜͠…̴̭̯͖̏̃̉̇̾̆͝͠ͅn̴̛͓̲̺̠̗̺͔̋͆͛̍Į̵͖̟̻͓̤̮̋̀̍̚ ̷̢͈̯͈̝̏͂̐̈́̈̉̄͠g̶͉͔͗̅͜͝h̶̠̝͍̫̤̿̂̈́̃̕ ̸̛̤̗͉̜̙̬̯͔̔͑̄̄̈́̽̀̃t̵͉͈̩̻͜͠ͅ ̸͍̩̙̲̒̓̉͆̔̇͠V̷̱̳̭̝̤͖̞͍̾̇̄̄͜͠ą̵̲̼͖̘̠̳̫̑̎̓̓̚l̷̦͇̇̒͒̉̽̉̓̇̈́͝e̵̘̝̝̗̬̱͑̾͊̍̆̏͑͘͝ͅŅ̵̨̮͍̲̫͙͚̬͆̾̓͒̐̉͊͝ ̶̢̨̬̯̟̟͚̮̑̓̈́͘͝ì̴̥̰̖̞͠ ̵͇̲̄̊̈́g̶̛̟͈̯͇͋͊̏͆H̶̩̫̞̤͓̙̔͑͋̽̉̈́̎̊͆ͅ ̴̙̪̗͓͓̮̩̟̩̄̏̇̋͜͠ţ̷̡̜̻̼͚̳̦͙͆̎̍̈̄̄̊̎͜ ̸͑̈͂́͂͜ṽ̸̖̦̼̟̜͙̬̌͗̀͝ä̴̧̪͍̣̥͙̤̣͖́͑͊̈̐͘͠͠L̶̻̻̼̆̉̇̒ ̸̟̱̫͇̻͍͍̮̃̉͝ḙ̶̟̿̔̒̿̕̚.̶̧̧̺̬̞͚͉͗͗͑̈̇̍̇̔̑͐.̷̢͓̩͓̥͖̬͐͌̋̇̈́͐ͅ.̴̫͖͕͈͉̈́̽͗͒̈n̵̡͓̳̩͎̤̗̫͙͙̋̉̂̆Į̴̰̟͔̈́͐͘g̴̡̠̪̻̣̼̰̳̓̓͐̈͌͑͠ͅ ̶̙̺͈̖̾̅̾̋͆̀́ͅh̵͖͙̰̓̌̒̎̈t̵͙̭̯̮̗̺̜̯̉̊͒̑̉͘ ̵̟̩͂̓̋͌̓̃͘͝v̸̩̩̳̺̱̘̾ ̶̭̂͠Ȁ̷̢͔͖͖̣͎̖̱͈ ̶͉̩̮͚̲̹̖̀͆̽́͗̉̓̎̂͜l̵̳͎̺̯͖͍̳̩̾͆̑̆̏̚͜͝e̵̢̛̙̝̪̱̪̯͕͕̓̂͆̑͠ ̴̛̰̲̘̀̒n̸̢͍̱̫͍͉͇̥̽͑̊͛̅͊̎̇̈́̚ ̴̛̛̖̖̊͊̂̔͌̚͝I̷̘͖̳͖̤̜̝̔̎̅̃̊̈́̕ ̶̤̭̖̭̩͉̺͔̂͂̌̎̑̿Ḩ̴̟̗̼̠̞̈́̄͘ ̷̖͎̥̠̰̟̓̓̊T̷͎̱̻̺̝̅̎͝ ̶̪̞̫̹̳̘̱͆̌G̵̻̰̀̽̆̅̉̾̿̽̓͝ ̵̨͔̘̫̙̂̋̀̕͝͠ͅS̸̤̻̘̟͖͘ ̵̨̧̟̥̰̖͆̓̄ͅÅ̶̧̼̹͌͂̾̏́͘͘h̶͈̲̞͇͖̖͜͝ ̶̡̗͖̮͚͍̗̩̼̹̂̋̒͆̈͒̋̀͘ḑ̶̮̰͍̝̈ ̵̹̼͉̫̱͉̓̓̓e̶̝̟͓̙̜̝͈͇̟̖͒̏́͆͊͊̈́̕…̴̣̝̺̗͗̑͗͗͆̃̅̐͠ͅn̵̡͕̜̠̗̻̺̳̓͊̋̃I̴̩͍͐ ̷̨̣̰͓̻͕̹̅̔̕ͅg̴̛̺̥̞̭̦̞̦̽ͅh̷̛̻̩͇̺̞̤͂̋̚͜ ̵̢̻̠͔̜͉̗̦̯̿̿͗͆͌͘͝t̸̲̙͌̌̎̃̓̉̇͘̚ ̶̛̺̱͎͎͊̔͗͌̓̐͘V̶̡̟̮̙̯̺̣̟͐̂̈́̇͒̚a̶̹̟̅͑͑̓̒̆͛̑̎̿ļ̸̮̥̲̾̽̓͝è̸͕̹͖̗͚̘͍̗͂̐̒Ṋ̴̨̭͓͎̥͆͛͒͒̊̕͝ ̵̨͎͈̦̩̝̝̘̪́ï̸̛̖̹̚ ̵̫̳̱̣͕̲̈̀̏̊g̷̝̣̬͔̻̭̦̪͓̠̾̓̄̃̚H̷͇̃̉͆̆̍̈́̌ ̵̰̖͕̲̜̈̄t̶̡͙̳͖͕̻̏͗͠ ̸̧̨͍̺̣̞̘̦͎͐̊̉͌͐̈́͝ͅv̴̨̛̗̣̙̞̙̬̥̇̓̾̃́͆̂a̷͇͎̪̜̺̠̪͂̄̾̓̅͝L̵̡̨̖̜͇̪̹͙̓͒̾͋̂͗̑̚͠ ̸͍̽̍̊́͛̆͠ę̴̖͕̘̩̖̪͂̔.̷̙͔͔͓̪̺̥͙͕̐̑͂̇̃̾̅̋.̵̭͈͂͊.̵̡̲̫̫̈́̔ń̵͈͊̑͛͛͝͝Ỉ̶̬̞̺̬̹̘̹̫̎̿̾̎̄̕̚͜͜g̴͍̬͍͇͈͊̋ͅ ̸͍̝̙̖̘̣͆͗͊̄͝͝h̷̥̓̄̈́̓̍̄t̴͖͊̒̆͒͐ ̵̛͉̯̎͋̍͐̄̚͝v̵̭̪̳͚̱̣͛̓̎̈̽̕͜͠ ̷̢͇̱̀̍̓̄̈́̀͐̋̿A̷̡͖̰̼͋̅͆ ̶͇̠͇͔̭͍̗̬͛̄̑̍͂̀l̷̗͇̹̃̊́̅̊e̸̢̖̝͓̦̫̓̈́̈́ͅ ̴̬͖̮̥̞̃͑n̴̳͇̗̜̩͌̑͂̌̎̑̎͘͘̚ ̸̨̧̲͈͈̰̖̰͓͒͊̓͛͊̾̽͒̚͠I̸̧̨̛͈̟̰̝̜̒̃́̈́̐̓͌ ̴̱͇͍̘̩̓̇̌͂͊̈́̽͝H̴̢͔͈͚̤̫̳̬̳͚̐̓ ̸̢͕̳͐̄̔̊̓͠͠T̶̮͚̹͈̂ ̶̛̛̙͍̖̟̫̩Ǧ̵̝̤̹͓̼͓͉͕́̿͝ ̷̘͕͖͎̣̖̣̜̫̮́̾̓͠S̷̨̧̧̛͓̒͗̋̂̾͗̿͠ͅͅ ̴͚̻̳̲͉͉̼̦̯͎̐̑͛̀͛̌͠A̸̞͓̖̯̺͓̩͚̻͛h̸̖̥͊ ̴͖̠̻͋̆̓̃̓͜d̵͉̄̓͂̏̽ ̶̧̜̙̋̈́̾͐̃̈́ȩ̶̩̹̌̾̾̓ͅ…̶͖͒̏̂̎͆̒̓͜n̴͕̑͑̅͆̿̇̔͋̈͝I̸̛̟̰͓͇͊͒̊͒̌̂͂̔̚ͅ ̸̢̫͋̉͋g̵̨̡͔̥̖̗̼̜̪̋͒͋͒h̴̢̨̠̹͈̪̮̓̎͜ͅ ̸̳͍͕͎̻͉͎͎͑͒̒̓t̶͔͈̮̳̭̟̙͌͗͜ͅ ̴͇̳̜̺̭͎̯͊̂͌̈́̎̆̉͒͝V̸̳̞͈͚̣̞̬͓͈̇̒͋͛̀̑̈́͠ȃ̵̲͖̬̫̘̝͓̱͙͔͝l̴͕̗͇͙̩͓̭̐̚̚e̵̡̗̪̳̳̙͌͜N̶̳̫̖̻̖͙̯̬͕̙̐̄͐͝ ̷͎̠̠̯͛̑̽̂i̴̛͓̭̘̲̲̾͆̐͌̓̚͜ ̷̢̮͈͕̱̝̝̓̏̽̓͐͘g̴̦͛̍͆̇͑͑̊͋͠H̴̢̛͔̯̩͙̱̹̱̖̊͒̃́́̊͂͝ ̶̰̣͔̠̠̇t̵̯͊̈́͒̊̓͛̈́̕ ̵̤̺̤̰̝̦̟̻̉̎͆̓͐̉̅̈́̉͘v̸̩̻̞̗͂͊a̵̡̡̤̖̞͙̔͊̑̾̍͌͘̚L̷̨̦͕̱̭͇̫̔͜ ̶̧͕͍̥̘̮̘͍̰̓̀͊͑̈́̊̍̚e̸̛̙͔͇͕̟̳̩̰̞͆̈́̓̒̂̓͘.̷̧͐̃̂͐̓̈̚͘.̶̡̧̼̼͕̙̱͛͆̐̏̈́̈́͂̇.̸̳͓̗̱̈̐̅̋͘͝͝͝n̷̡̗̩̬̜̬͐̈́̃ͅİ̵̮̭̻͙̫̗́̈͊̔̕̕͝g̵̨̣͎̣̹͈̽͑͗͐ ̵̣͊̾̾̌͝ḩ̵̨̢͕̊̅̓͒͆͌̏̓͑ṯ̵̨̛̹̟̦̩̰̊̇͌͊̅͜͠ ̶͇̱͕̽̓̐̋̐̓̒͒̎v̶̹̯̠̬̣̈͒̉͊͌̃͋́ ̴̡͈̩̪̺̲̻̯̋̆͂͋͋̔A̶̢̧̛͎̻̪̪̗̯̻̍̓͂̔̈́͜ ̷͚͍̜̤̝̪͙͇͍̉l̴̨̟͔͈͕̘͋͋͋̚̕ȇ̶̢̨̠̱̯̱̖̱̒͗͊̓̿̚͠ ̵̱͙̖͕͔͚͍̬̈́̓̆̐n̸̘̲̳̣̆̈ ̵̡̡̱̭̣͚̟̳̫̉̿͋ͅĮ̶̰͚͓̬̏̋̈́ ̴̨̱̮̞̹͐Ḩ̸̪̝̗͕͍̪̝̔̈́̔́͋͗̕͘͜͝ ̴͕͖̒̓͑͊͘͝͝͝Ţ̵̺̃̒̿̓͐́͛͝ ̸̟̰̖͊̾̄͐͒̈́̈́͝G̴̞̅̊̒ ̸̟̙̫̠̅̇̌̓̾͋Ś̸̢͇͇͚̗̰̩͎͖̂́͛ ̸̹͍͔͉̎̈̊̍̓̓A̷͙̼̻̟͙̎̋͑̋͌̌͛̎̈́̚h̸͚̘̟̘̹̻͙̳͔̅̔̈̔͋͘ ̵̢̪̓̍̾d̸̠̩͎̜̺̪̺͚̭̣̽̍͑͂̃͌ ̸̧̨̮̳͙̪͕͔͈̠̉̌̈̈́͐͌ê̶̢͙͈̪̖̝̟̹̊̆̈́̃͘…̶̡̳̰̓̂̎̂̆̎͝n̸̥͙̫͑̾͜͝I̵̲̐͐ ̷̬̫̓ğ̸̢̘̖̱͔̪͎̿̀͒̉̇̽͗̕͠ͅh̴͙̙̯̝̐̉̅̉̓ͅ ̴̼̀t̴͚̲͕̼͔͆ ̷̡̡̝̻̫̮͙̺̓̏̍̅̈͑͐͠V̴̢̗̼͕̪̖͉̞̊̋̃̍a̸̛̛͙̜͕̠̩̰͑͊̊͆̓͘ļ̵̛̛͕̘͍̖͈͚̥̟͌͛͑̑̄͒̈́̒ę̶͉̪̤̯̩̰̯̙͉͆̿͑̋̋̍̒͝N̸͓̮͎̞͂̄̑́ ̶̠̲͒̔͒͑̆̂͑̋́i̸͔̩̟̟͔̝̹̞͉͂͑̔̓̍̆̒͌̕ͅ ̵̢̙̠͖̩̖͖̙̦͌͝ğ̵̡̤̗̱̩̘̫̙̩H̴͈̱̖͖͑͒̑̇̾̒ ̷̡̮̟̣̼͖̮̥͋̏̒͌́̈́͌͘͝t̷̼̘͙̞̞̱̲͖͎̿̀͐͗̄̎̊͘ͅ ̴͗͑͌̓̕͜v̸̡͓̪̱̝̖̫̗͙͎̆͝a̸̦͍͈͎̙̭̖͘ͅͅL̴̪̰̩̫̝̭̤̲͓̼̈́̂̍̇̍̆͝ ̵̻͍͖̤̳̌̈́̂͆̅̒͗̿̚̕ȩ̷̝̰̼͇̜̟̽̅̒̓͑ͅ.̴̧͓̯̜̳̫͙͆̈́.̸̘̦̦͚͗̍̈́̂͋̂̑.̷̢̢̛̼͖̩̞͑̃̑̓̚͝n̶̬̩̩͖͖̲̥̳̭̏͌I̴̛̛̺̭͚͉̾̃̋͂͛̾̚ģ̵̨̢͉̳̣̃ ̷̰̰̲̠̎̓h̵̜͈̪̘̓̄͑͐̆̍͊t̶̬͚̪̙͕̤͓̗̔̊͝ͅ ̶̛̠̻͙̩̂̈́̓̾̉́͘v̷̫̭̞̈́̓̍̔͘ ̵̡̠̹̳̘̘̰̈́̀͑̌̒̈́̽̋̕͝A̴̢̢̱̯͉̜̰͉̠̥̿̋ ̴̮͍̺͉̰͚̝̟͉͋̑ͅḻ̸̛͙͔͓̺͔͈̺̋͆̈͗͘̕͠͠e̴̢̦̪̯͙̫͛̅͂͘͜͝ ̴̨̨̞̖͎̯̹̝̑ͅn̸̹̱̘͎̠̯͍͈̣̜͌̔͒ ̵̨̯̦̬̓̿̌̄͐͋Į̶̛̱̪̗̮̥̠͉̈́͊͂͜ ̴͔̬͓͇͔̊́̈̇̂͂̅̄͑̑͜H̴̡͈̙̠̜̬̝̋͊̈́̒͌͝ ̵͚͓̟͈͖̱͊̐͌͂͛͊͝T̶̗̈̓̔̈̈́́͆͒͛ ̷̪̂͆̎͒͗̚G̶̡͖̬̯̲͉̓͐̔̌͠ 

_ Night Vale Community Radio Transcript Excerpt _ ,  _ 11.13.2019  _

N̶͕̰̪͕̫̭͒̂̽̏ ̶̡̛̥̫̮̹̭̱̰̻̽̿̍̔̄̌͗͝͝i̸̞͌͑̎̎̆̑̽̕̕ ̴͎̘̦̦̮̮̲̎g̸̳̠̣̙̅̐̾̾͊̎̂͘H̶̩̟͕̦̟̑͝ ̸̧͔̜̰̫̬͇̄͌͠ţ̸̠̯͍͇̲͖̪̱͆ ̶̧͕̦͔̗͎̲̼̬̹͌̓̃́̎̂͛̈͒̌v̵͚̫̥͎̎͠a̶̡̟͔͎͎̙͉̭̹̐̅͝͠L̸̩͓̯̩͋̀̚̚̚ ̵̢͍̟̝̥̜͔͙̲̾̋ę̵̢̬͙͙̞͒͑̏̃̿͆̈́̏̔.̸̡̰͚̖̼͊͆̈́͛̋̎̄̑͘ͅ.̵̗̠̪̑͐́̍̂͆͒.̷̭̰̌͘͠n̸̨̧̤̖̻̦̼̮͊̒̌̌͋Ĭ̸̠͝͠g̶̪̭͗ ̷̥͎̜̪͎̱̎̓ḧ̷͍̬͇͋͛̑̍̌̄͘t̸͙͓̔́͂̅͊̀ ̸͔͇͔̯̖͇͐͗́̓̕͠͠v̷̖͖̥̺̺̮̮̭̱̈́̌̊̈́̚͘ ̶̧̤̱̠̘̺̘͑̆̏̓̎̾́̑͋͝Â̷̧̛̝̐̆̉͆̚ ̸̧̡͍̱̙̲̰̰͓̏̓̃l̴̼̈́̔͊̊̇̋̚e̶̠͇̖̥̥̊͊̓̍̉̀͌̕͘͜͜ ̸̢͇̳̦̝͇̜͊̃n̴̛͈̘̤̫̐͆̓̓̽̃̈̚ ̷̼̙͈̰͉̲̻͓̚͜I̵̤̪̣̱͖̣̹̥̽̏̓̏̄͛͌̇͘͝ ̷̡̺͖̳̬̱̇͛̅̉̄̽̕Ḥ̵̙̲̖͓ ̶̨̟̟͍̫̫̙͕̤̽͊̈́T̶̨̨̧͙̱̠̼͙̱̝͆ ̶̼̄̉͊̄̓̈́͝G̷̲̙̭̻̳̰̔̃̈́̌̆̂͗͘ ̶͓̠̓̎̒͋̓̔͑͐͝S̵̟̪̬̯̗̔̈͝ͅ ̶̡̢̛̲̳̬̇̈́͐̽̒̀̈̕̚͜ͅÃ̴̧̧̧̛̫̱͍̠̣̙͛̔̌̎̍̾̄̏h̷̩͔͔̙̜̳̻̎̏͠ͅ ̸̢̅́͘͘ͅd̶̦̹̩̫̥͉̥̝͈̹̋͐̑̇̈̔̚ ̵͍̦͓̠̲͎̮̅̋̒̅̊̑̈͂͘e̵̝̻̳̝̗̯͔͊̃̇͑…̸̧̛̙̺̉̑͛̔̔͆̍͝͝n̴̡̡͍̈́̊͠I̷̫̒̂̈ ̶̬͓̬̩͙͉̍̿͆͆̓̾̓ͅg̴̼̯̘̝̓́͒͗̐̇̃̋h̷͍̻̞̩̣͛͗̽̽͗ͅ ̴̨̹̩̠̼̳͓̜̈̏͜t̴̢͎̫̗͑̌ ̴̱̫̉́̈́̈́͐͋͒̃V̵̡̧͉͉̮͚̻̙͋̓̋̎̋̒͛̈́͠a̶̘̖̠̹̤̖͇͚̎͘l̸̢̮̪͇̞̙̫̬̭͕͝ę̸̝͙̟̻̫̫̳͔͔̉̏͐͗̾ ̸̲̹̱͍͍̪̻̼̌́͘N̴̫̘͈͇̘̻̈́̾͐̿̃̈́̇̓͘ ̶̨͙̜̖̬̪͉̋͝i̸̢̨͙̥̱̻͙̘̱̔̑̌͠ ̴̛̯̰̟̾̄̅͊̏̆̆̚g̸͎͇̝̰͎̺͙̃̓̄̎͜͜͝H̵̡̛̅͐͋̽͛̉̒͛ ̵̺̝̮̥͚̮̈̀̈́̈́͘͠t̴̝̼̬̍̏͒̓ ̷̳̩̙̟͒̍̊̈̓͛͝v̴̩̮̼͕̭̭͍̾̐̏͗͘ȁ̴͕̜̥͒͗̐̚͝L̷̡͓̲͚͓̹̫̞̙̯̑͂͋͐͋̚̕ ̴͙̥͑͐e̴̘̣͎̤͎͉͌͌̔̆̆.̵̹̍̽̃̿̆̒̂̄͘.̴̮̘̣͓̑̉̅̽̅͝.̸̯̘̯͇͒̾̆͌ņ̴̭̟̋̊͛̔͛̔̽͝Ĩ̵͚̪̗̓͂̄̀̔̏g̵̢̝͇̯̎̈́͒̀̆͝͝͝ ̵̠̅̏̔̓̍̓̚h̵̻̑̎̏t̸͔̭̩̟̯̼̯̥̿͗̒̃̈́̏̚ͅ ̶͖̭̔́͝v̷̛̯̤͉͙̬͈͗̍̃̍ ̴̪͋̈́Â̷͓̘̟̪̼̏ ̴͖̯̮̣̗̾͛́̓l̷̪̞̜̩̞͌̓e̵͈̘͖̻͔̖̭̯͘ ̶̹̩̟̟͎͇̓͂͗̕̚n̵̛̯͋̾̽̄͆̊̚ ̸̢̢̨͉͖̖̣̙͕̅Ï̶͉͕̦͔̣̮̺͇̫̺͋̈̀̌͊̈́̏͒ ̵̗̩̂H̷̼̓̈́͆̚ ̸̞̬̞̻̾̽̃̊͘T̵̝͇̱̦͖͔̼̠͊ ̷̼̬̹͔̹̜̓͑G̷̯̭͗̾̃̚͘͠͠ ̷̠͖̭̱̠̑S̶̞͈͓͕̮̩̪͓̿̈́̂͑̓͗͛̈̿̔͜ ̶̯͎̫̹̯̃̍͊̆͌͑Ả̸̠̳̫̪̥̜̓̈́̾ͅh̴̩̰̯̳͘ ̶͉̬̖̙̽́͛͋͊̈́̿͆d̸̢̮̯̙̗͕̫̰̚ ̵͉̰͍̥̩̪̘̔̋̑̉̉͐͝ͅĕ̸̢̞͔̭̗̼͎̥̺̈́͗̄̂͋͠ͅ…̶̠͚̯͉̤̫͇͌̊̾̋̌͐̔̐͝n̵̻͕̜͂̐̓̊̌͘Ĩ̴̖̟͖̺̲͂̏͆̂́̃ ̵̨̝̈̓͝g̸̳͕̈́̿̿͛̂̓͝h̴̬̎̇̋͛͌͝ ̷͔̘̣̌̄̄͗̚ṭ̵̡͉̮̜͉͎͑̌͑̀͗͗̌͛͑̕ ̶̡̨̢̩̲͖͖̲̓̈́̈́̂̓̽͆͛͝V̴̨̲̼͈̟͉̔̏͊̒̔̑͠ḁ̴̼̫̙͝l̴͙͎̰̥̯̗̥̹͈͖̂̈́̉̊͑e̸͓̳͑̐̋̿͌̚N̴̡̋̈́̀̉̉̈̂͘͠ ̶̖̖̫̐̋͊ì̴͚͚̞͖̝͇̿̏̑̐̈̚͜͜͜ ̸̨̯͔͒̄̑͊̎̚g̷̢͎͍̙͇͉̲̝͋̀Ḩ̸͉̮̪̈́̓̐̋̉͊̒͝ ̴͎͙̞̞̼͇͚̝̦̀͐̅̓͋̍̐̑͘ť̴̡̥̖̱̭̂ ̵̨̧̥̙͕̪̜͔̙̐̄͘͜v̴̦͋̎̓̆̇̌̈́̕a̷̼̠̣̲̣͎̝̩͑̓L̴̗̦͒̕ ̵̢͈̙̙̮̥̭̼̽̐͠e̷͚̹͉̮̙̯̓̍̽͜.̷̢͉͓͖̬͉̖̜̙́͜.̷̘̝͚͈̭̑̍͛̐̈́̉̚.̸͙̞̜̯̦̃̓͛͆̅͑͒̈́̓͠n̵͚̤̬̥̮̑̓͌̏̉I̶̞͔̣̹̪̰͎̜̾̈́͜ͅg̷͓̱̊̇̈́̉̈́̔̓̒̀͝ ̸̣͔͉̠͔̳͆̈́͌ͅḩ̵͎̪̳̿t̷͖̹̞̆̈́̉̊̋̄̿͌ ̶̡̢̜͒̇́̑̽̿̋͝v̸̡̤̪͔̩͆̓͛͋̾̒̓͆̓̓ͅ ̷͍̹͊͒̀͊͑̓͂̍̕͘ͅĂ̸͖͖̖̗̠͇͍̿͐́̋̂̆̈̚͜͝ ̷̨͇̠̻͎̪̜͊̌̓̃̃l̷̢̡̢̢͍͙̹̯͙̾́̅̏̔͜ē̷͈͇͚̺̯̂̓̐̋̅ ̶̨̯͉̮͕̮͐͐͑̕͜ṉ̴̡͍͕͔̙͇̹̈́̐̈́̆̊͐ ̵̜̹̥̰̜̟͖͖̞̘̓̋I̴̹̥͛̋̀͐̎̈́̐̚ ̵̹̥͈̣̙͓͔̍̊̓̓̚H̵̱͇̲͇͓͉̗͐͂̓ ̸̧̡̝̠̟͚͙̱͊͊̓͒͆̉͜͝T̵̨̲̺̥̔͜ͅ ̵̡̨͈̤͓͍̻͕̳̊͐̈́̈̄͝G̷̞̩̩̮̭̱͇̙̊̾ ̴̡͈̺̣̟̰͇̉̆͜Š̵͖̗̲̺̦̹̪̤̜̚͠ͅ ̷̺̮͉̉A̷̧̨̳͕̰͍̮̰͓͒̾̊̎̄̇͜͝ḩ̸̳̦̤̹͓͓̩̼̙͑͒̄ ̶̑͑̾͂͊̚̚͝ͅd̵̖̏ ̷̢͚̣̦͓̱̻͙͍̍ê̷̡̦̤͎̞̖̪̩̬͊͂̏̎̓̈́̂̈͌…̶̹͙͉̰̝̻͒̍̓n̷̡͕̘͍̯̪̩̾͠͠I̴̧̙̼͉̩̹̱̝͉̋̐̔̃ ̴̭͔̺̐̔͛͠͝g̵̛̜̖̮͓̼̪͓͇̩̓̃͛̈́̊̃̂ḩ̸̝͙̣̼̖̯̯̍̍̓̈́͌̽̾̿̑͘ͅ ̵̲̫̮̥̻̹̝̺̻̈́̄ṯ̴͍̣̖͍̭̗̀͛̊͋̽̏͊̏͜͝ͅ ̵̢̲̍̎͒̋̚͘͝͝V̷̮̹̞̔̎̇̚ä̷͍͙̙͍́l̷̼̼͉̬͌͂̕͠ĕ̵̢̨̥̦̩͔͉̙̺̫͊̾͐̊̑͊Ń̷̨͈̲̬͓̳̎̚̕͜͠ ̴̛͙̪͚̲̤͇̻͚̘̅̔̎̂̏̆̈͜i̴̧̦̭̹͔̘͔̬̝̇͐͛͂͂̌̐̑ ̶̨̦͓̼͖̘̯̞͛̄͗̓́͛̑̈̾g̷̦͉̰̤̬͍̖͐̉͒̃̇̐̌͠Ḫ̷̹͚̈́͌̋̃̈́̍ ̸̹̙͕͎̜̹̄̇̄̈́͐͜͜t̵̰̮͉̳͛̒́̽̑̏̏͠ ̵̨̛͎v̸͕̟̩͋̍͜a̸̩̤͋̒̒̈̚͝L̴̫̎ ̵͉̼͙̖͈̾ē̸͚̰̦̄́̂͛.̶̧̛͈̘̰͋̽.̴͕̰̥̬̞̥͕̓̋̾̀̈́̌̉͜.̴̧̥̮̪̠͂̋͋͐ṇ̶͎͕̯͇̮̹̞̟̽̄̐̃̆̎̄̉͘carlos, i don’t think this is going to work-I̴̛̦̟͇̬̿̉͐̋͊̈́̈͝g̶̢̯͌̑͗̂ ̸̡͕̈́̔̎͘͘͝ḣ̴̨͎̜͔̺̹̺̰̟̃t̵̺̦̓͠ ̷͖̬͕̬̾͗̔̅͂v̵̜̮͐͛̃͗͒̕̕ ̵͉̠͉̟́́̀͜͜͠Ā̵̢̡̞͚̞͉̳͖͖͖̆ ̷̧̦̱͚̈́͒͌̕̚͜l̴̻̥̜̉e̶̢̨͈͎̦͎̺̲̜͆͂ ̵̟̹̯͚̳̗̟̄̈́̉͆͂̐̈́̂n̴̪̼̘̰͋ ̵̛͇̑̊̾̈́̿̆̌̆̚Ì̶̩̞͕̂̈́̔̍͛̅͊͠ ̶̨̡̧͙̳̝͉͇̮̜̓H̴͈͎͓͓̼͓̪̎̆̾̕ ̸̠̈́̇͂T̴̡̰̳̱̐́͝ ̴̥͋͂̓̐͒́̿̚G̴̘̤̺̥̯̞̪̬̾̽̆̆̓̏̆͝ ̵̢͚̣̬̙̳͓̜͎̅̌̇͋S̷̨̧͕͔̮̺͂͆͆͒ ̷̩̬̈́̏̔͒̂͜͠A̷͎͍̩̼̤̐̿̎̍̑͛͠ȟ̴̡̫͍̟̠͓͍͎̭̜͗ ̶͚̍̉̾̃d̴̢̨͖͍̣̰̥̋̈́̽̎̽̆̈́̈͜͝ ̷̘͎̖̩͇̟̙͊̈͗̑̌̋͂̅e̷̡͙̦̺͂́͗͠…̸̖̝̘̟̖͕̃̂̾͌n̷̢̪̫̘͇͕̤̼̳̋̂̅̽Ǐ̸͔̝͙͚̤̾̄̽ ̸̙͙̠͒̀̂̐̕g̴̣͍̙̙̮̻͕̖̅́ͅh̵̲̺͖̟͖̋̒̾̔̕ ̶͓̹̞̱̣͂̓͜t̷̡͎͇̟̟̎̆͑̀̑̈́̎̔͝ ̶͓̜͇̳̼͔͚̣̿̾̽̎͊V̵̡̺̙̙͚̉͋̓̐̿͜a̵̼̳͑̈́̅͠l̸̛̼̩̅͊̄̒̉͑͆͂ẽ̷͈̗͎̹̰̿̈́N̵̲̺̫̜̖̟̥͎̭̓̔̎ ̵̜͇̺̒͘ī̷̧̫̖̪̔̅̂͗̉͌̆ ̷̢̩͈̻̳̺̹̙͌͛ģ̸̜͎̣̻̥̗̺̲̉̾́̈̽ͅH̵̹̯̻̖̙̩̀̄̾̒̃͜ ̷̧̝͔̩̯͇͌t̵̜̞͗̃̌̏͐̎͝ ̴̨̹̳̠̻̓͘v̸̡̘͕̗̟̘̭̟̖̾͋̑̎͛̈́͒̚͘ǎ̸̫͇̬̬̗̰̆̽̍̋̔͊̚̚͜ͅͅL̶̲͑͠ ̸̲͉̬̯̒͝e̷̢̡̛̘̯̺͒̓̎̍͝.̵̧̲̺̤̞̣̹̤̗͒̾̈́̃.̶͖͈̒̎̈̊͒̔̃̋.̴̧̥́͂͆̅̄͘ͅn̶̩̤͖͔̞̣͙͊̐̏̒̊͊Į̷͔̟̞͖͕͖͚͚̃̽̍̈́̒̔͝͝g̴̛̤͎̑̎̉͗̊̽̚͝ ̵̧̝͓͙̫̬͎̲̄̈́̓̒̈́͒̈́̒̑͜h̵̤̙̰̟̰͓̪̮̻͋̇͒̆̄͜ţ̴̼͕̲͖͒͛̑̉̂͜ͅͅ ̶̻͂̋̄̆͑v̶̹̰͌̂̿̓́ ̵͉̥̪̯̯̹̔̾̍̑ͅA̸͈̮̭͌͒ ̸̧̭͎̒l̷̡̲̥̤̟͎̈͛ĕ̸̪̒͑̄ ̷̢̳̘̣͚̝̥͓͊͑͌̐n̶̩̲̗̞͕̲͉̭̖͈̾̏͌̿̆̒͆͠ ̶̡̠̪̘͙͍̭͍͚̐̐͐̽̓İ̷͇͕̘͇̹̼͇̗̹̘̃̋͐̓ ̵̛̼̤͉̖̦͇̒̄̈̋̽͠͝H̷̬͖̗̺͛͂̇̂̉̏̏ ̷̳̯̗̩̄T̵̢̜̋̎̈́̅͛͌̐́͘͜ ̷̧͖͉̲̲̦̟̽͗́̇͋͜G̷̤̩̱͓̎ ̸͎̭̘̪͚͒͊̇̓̂̚S̷̢̙͈̳̼̜̐̉̎̈́̇̎͂͐̚͜ ̶̛̥̰̯̍̊A̶̬̤̜̘̫̮̝͍̔́̿̾͆͝͠h̶̯̬͉̼̞̝͊̈́̾͌ ̴͇̤͒̐̏̈́d̷͓̪͎̘̙̤͙͉̂̔ ̸̹̉͛́̓̕͝ë̵̯̇́̆̈́̾͝…̸͓̤͑̄̉n̸̦̤̱̮̣̰̪̠̓̑̍I̸̡̯̬̲͙̰͙̞͚̖̐̅́̐͆̈́͘ ̶̼̟̟̯͉̜̮̤̖̪̍̉͋̈́̚g̵̨̖̗̼͈̝̘̈́̐͑ͅh̴͔̞͌̋͂̈́̈̆ ̵̧̧̬̘̟̪̬̞̯̏͋̒͌̀t̶̰̏͑̿̊͊͘ ̸̨͕̥͔̻̬̆̃̓̀͊V̸̼̲͈̜͓͖̽̔̂͑̚ǎ̴̙̜̜̻͔l̴̲͉̞̦̥͔̓̀ë̸̛͉̣̠̝̻͕͇͈́̈́̑͐͜N̵̺͚̺̯͍͉̆̈́ ̶͍̳͙̼̞̖͋̓͛̎̄̈͝͠i̸̱͕̥͍̫̮̗͔̓ ̸̛̬̳͕͊̐̀͝g̵̳̤̭̭̤̯̬̠̺͊͒͋͂͛̄̌H̶̡̨̨̨̭̭̯͙́̔̕ͅ ̵̤̈͆̓̊̊̽͑̕ť̷̯͉̹͆ͅ ̴͈͕͕̩͈̗̠̽̿̔͊͠ͅͅv̶̻͇͍͚̮̙̲̹͕͈̒͛̒̌͐͝͠ã̶̻͇̰̬̅͠L̵̞̥̓̍̈́̄͋̅̈́ ̶̢͙͍̝̦͕̎̾͆̏̏͘͝ͅe̵̡̢͕̲̗̲͕̬̭̊̈́̋͋̕.̸̢͉̱̦̦̳̘̋̆̽̌̐͒̇.̸̨̪̲͎̝͋̉̏̆̿͂̓͗.̵̧̧̼̪͕̝̦̘̊̃̿̑̓̄͐̓n̸̯̞̲̣̐I̶̛̘͖̩̺̲͇̠̼̯̮̍̏̏̂̇͗́͘g̴̠͓͔̟͍̘̟̉̍̇ ̶̡͓̻̟̥͔̞̻̍͘h̶̰̋͋̽̔̋̇̚ͅț̴̥͖̙̜̱̖͍̔ ̸̥͕̖͌͆̊̓͑́̓̚̕̕v̷̰̲̆̂̽͛̏̍̚͠͝ ̷͈̩̺̗͖̇̐̆̾̅͊̃͜Ā̷͉͖̜͋̋̐ ̷̮͂͋̾̍͒͂͒ḽ̸̡̀̓͐͘ͅë̸͙̟͙͇̤̲̭́͘ ̴̧̮̰̬̼̝̰̱̓ͅn̷̥̒̾͑͠ ̸̪̖̻̺̯̖͎͖Ḯ̷̠̤̙̬̻̜̗̌ ̴̨̢͖̳̝̼̠̠͋̂͑̋̓̉̈́͛Ḫ̷͓̻̱̲̿͒̅̔̏̀̈̓ ̷͇͎̒͑̍̋͑͝T̴̬̰͙̦̯͖͔̍ ̷͕̙̮̰̰̈́̈́͘G̴̡̪̭̣͙͂̈̑̓̆̆͆ ̵̛̳̙̬̋͋͝͠Ş̷̥͇̯̲̠̭̍̈́̅͠ ̸̛̞͙̻̜̮͗̀͊͂͐A̶̲̽́̑̌̕͝ḧ̴̠̹̗̯̖͔͇̻̖̀̇̉̋͊̈̎̋͜ ̴̫̰̫̚d̵͍͎̭̩͛͆̑̃͂̀̇͘͝ ̷̡̣͓̈́̅̽́̒e̵̥̻̗̭̋̑̈́̃͌̚…̷̞͖̫̜̗͍̝̯̝̄̐̈́̊n̷̢̜̺͔̄Ǐ̶̡̗̘̩̝̫̈͋̔̅̕ ̶̮͔̯̣̃ģ̷̧̠̹̭͎̞͗̿̓͑͝h̶̢̡̲̳̙̱͓̔͑͛ͅ ̴̧̣̥̱̐́t̵̯̼̪̔͊̓̏̔ ̸̢̘̟̬̼͙̦̎̉̄́͆̀͛̚͝V̵̨͉̦̰̬̭̦̫̮̈́̈̍͜ą̵̧̢͖̲͕͍̣̬̻͑̐̒̽̈̒͆͗͘͠l̶̹͗̋̿͌͊͑̌͠e̴̛̯̣͙͔̥̩̠͍͑̓̉̽̾N̵̮͗̔͗͛̒̒͒̊ ̵̨͙̳͐͝i̴̛͚̺͖̾̾͗̐̂͌̌̏̏ ̵̣̲̗̐̓̾̌̃g̴̦̼̺͖̥̝̚H̷̖̪̽̄͊ ̷̢̡̳̞͔̺̎̽̀̈́̚̕̚͜ţ̵̝̘̞̰͂̒̾͐̎̌̑͜͠ ̵̡̨̺̹͎̲̙̯̪̗͌͒v̴̰̠̦̥̟̬͉͊̉a̷̝̘̔͗̃̍͝L̸̢̖̩̖͙̜̯̈́̈̃̊͗̃̇͛͜͠ ̵͖̓̓̄͂e̷̤͙͈̓͑.̵̛͚̘̟̮͒̈́̈́̒̆͒̏̔̚.̵̨̳̳̹͕͂̒̂̆͜͝ͅ.̵̢̫̰̖̣͔̼͎͊͐͊̑͜n̶̯͇̝̻̑̔͑̃Į̴̙̈́̍̌͊͝ğ̷͇̯̹̻̉̀̅͒͜ ̶̡̡̳͚̻̿̍͆͐̈́̎͆͌̅̅h̴̲͇͖̲̱̻̽́̊̈́̽t̷͖͆͆͌̔̓̐̅̅̚ ̸̝̩̲̙͙̪̈́̎v̷̺̐͛̈́̈̈͒ ̸̔̽̌̀ͅĄ̸̗̦̲͍̻̖̎ͅ ̸̻̙͙͈̳͌̐̚̚ͅl̵̛̳̭͔̰͓̂̃̑͋͘̚͘͝ȩ̷͕̭͉̝̬͈̒͒̐̒̏͠ ̶͖͋̇͝ṅ̵̜̥͕̺͚͚͈̲̥͝ ̸̧͖͙͚͓̠͐͐̈I̶̡̘̖̘̲͖̦͎̳̊̀̊ ̶̮͆͌̈́͌̈́̉H̷̪̜̣͎̝̺͂̌͌̀͘͠ ̵̧̩̝͙̰̟̼̖͔͐͋̈́̈́͐͋̕͝T̴̡̩̘͔̎̂͌̆̏̓ͅ ̴͉̳̲͙͈͑́̆̈́̀̓̏͒͜G̴̦̞̜̮͗̓̅͘ ̵͚̰͔̟̜̰̮̏̄̒͆̊̈S̴̨̒͛̚͝ ̶̡̡̫͕̻͇͐͑̍̋̑̌͛̿̕͜͠A̶̧̬͔̩͋̎́̈́̚͝͝ḥ̶̫̖̥͔͙̖̺͂͆̅͜ ̴̗͉̭̮̌͑̐̂̿d̴̺̠̣̒ ̸̞̦̓̊e̷̛͙͚̫͙̞͊͆̔̾̒̌͑͜͠…̴̭̯͖̏̃̉̇̾̆͝͠ͅn̴̛͓̲̺̠̗̺͔̋͆͛̍Į̵͖̟̻͓̤̮̋̀̍̚ ̷̢͈̯͈̝̏͂̐̈́̈̉̄͠g̶͉͔͗̅͜͝h̶̠̝͍̫̤̿̂̈́̃̕ ̸̛̤̗͉̜̙̬̯͔̔͑̄̄̈́̽̀̃t̵͉͈̩̻͜͠ͅ ̸͍̩̙̲̒̓̉͆̔̇͠V̷̱̳̭̝̤͖̞͍̾̇̄̄͜͠ą̵̲̼͖̘̠̳̫̑̎̓̓̚l̷̦͇̇̒͒̉̽̉̓̇̈́͝e̵̘̝̝̗̬̱͑̾͊̍̆̏͑͘͝ͅŅ̵̨̮͍̲̫͙͚̬͆̾̓͒̐̉͊͝ ̶̢̨̬̯̟̟͚̮̑̓̈́͘͝ì̴̥̰̖̞͠ ̵͇̲̄̊̈́g̶̛̟͈̯͇͋͊̏͆H̶̩̫̞̤͓̙̔͑͋̽̉̈́̎̊͆ͅ ̴̙̪̗͓͓̮̩̟̩̄̏̇̋͜͠ţ̷̡̜̻̼͚̳̦͙͆̎̍̈̄̄̊̎͜ ̸͑̈͂́͂͜ṽ̸̖̦̼̟̜͙̬̌͗̀͝ä̴̧̪͍̣̥͙̤̣͖́͑͊̈̐͘͠͠L̶̻̻̼̆̉̇̒ ̸̟̱̫͇̻͍͍̮̃̉͝ḙ̶̟̿̔̒̿̕̚.̶̧̧̺̬̞͚͉͗͗͑̈̇̍̇̔̑͐.̷̢͓̩͓̥͖̬͐͌̋̇̈́͐ͅ.̴̫͖͕͈͉̈́̽͗͒̈n̵̡͓̳̩͎̤̗̫͙͙̋̉̂̆Į̴̰̟͔̈́͐͘g̴̡̠̪̻̣̼̰̳̓̓͐̈͌͑͠ͅ ̶̙̺͈̖̾̅̾̋͆̀́ͅh̵͖͙̰̓̌̒̎̈t̵͙̭̯̮̗̺̜̯̉̊͒̑̉͘ ̵̟̩͂̓̋͌̓̃͘͝v̸̩̩̳̺̱̘̾ ̶̭̂͠Ȁ̷̢͔͖͖̣͎̖̱͈ ̶͉̩̮͚̲̹̖̀͆̽́͗̉̓̎̂͜l̵̳͎̺̯͖͍̳̩̾͆̑̆̏̚͜͝e̵̢̛̙̝̪̱̪̯͕͕̓̂͆̑͠ ̴̛̰̲̘̀̒n̸̢͍̱̫͍͉͇̥̽͑̊͛̅͊̎̇̈́̚ ̴̛̛̖̖̊͊̂̔͌̚͝I̷̘͖̳͖̤̜̝̔̎̅̃̊̈́̕ ̶̤̭̖̭̩͉̺͔̂͂̌̎̑̿Ḩ̴̟̗̼̠̞̈́̄͘ ̷̖͎̥̠̰̟̓̓̊T̷͎̱̻̺̝̅̎͝ ̶̪̞̫̹̳̘̱͆̌G̵̻̰̀̽̆̅̉̾̿̽̓͝ ̵̨͔̘̫̙̂̋̀̕͝͠ͅS̸̤̻̘̟͖͘ ̵̨̧̟̥̰̖͆̓̄ͅÅ̶̧̼̹͌͂̾̏́͘͘h̶͈̲̞͇͖̖͜͝ ̶̡̗͖̮͚͍̗̩̼̹̂̋̒͆̈͒̋̀͘ḑ̶̮̰͍̝̈ ̵̹̼͉̫̱͉̓̓̓e̶̝̟͓̙̜̝͈͇̟̖͒̏́͆͊͊̈́̕…̴̣̝̺̗͗̑͗͗͆̃̅̐͠ͅn̵̡͕̜̠̗̻̺̳̓͊̋̃I̴̩͍͐ ̷̨̣̰͓̻͕̹̅̔̕ͅg̴̛̺̥̞̭̦̞̦̽ͅh̷̛̻̩͇̺̞̤͂̋̚͜ ̵̢̻̠͔̜͉̗̦̯̿̿͗͆͌͘͝t̸̲̙͌̌̎̃̓̉̇͘̚ ̶̛̺̱͎͎͊̔͗͌̓̐͘V̶̡̟̮̙̯̺̣̟͐̂̈́̇͒̚a̶̹̟̅͑͑̓̒̆͛̑̎̿ļ̸̮̥̲̾̽̓͝è̸͕̹͖̗͚̘͍̗͂̐̒Ṋ̴̨̭͓͎̥͆͛͒͒̊̕͝ ̵̨͎͈̦̩̝̝̘̪́ï̸̛̖̹̚ ̵̫̳̱̣͕̲̈̀̏̊g̷̝̣̬͔̻̭̦̪͓̠̾̓̄̃̚H̷͇̃̉͆̆̍̈́̌ ̵̰̖͕̲̜̈̄it has to, cecil, it has to workt̶̡͙̳͖͕̻̏͗͠ ̸̧̨͍̺̣̞̘̦͎͐̊̉͌͐̈́͝ͅv̴̨̛̗̣̙̞̙̬̥̇̓̾̃́͆̂a̷͇͎̪̜̺̠̪͂̄̾̓̅͝L̵̡̨̖̜͇̪̹͙̓͒̾͋̂͗̑̚͠ ̸͍̽̍̊́͛̆͠ę̴̖͕̘̩̖̪͂̔.̷̙͔͔͓̪̺̥͙͕̐̑͂̇̃̾̅̋.̵̭͈͂͊.̵̡̲̫̫̈́̔ń̵͈͊̑͛͛͝͝Ỉ̶̬̞̺̬̹̘̹̫̎̿̾̎̄̕̚͜͜g̴͍̬͍͇͈͊̋ͅ ̸͍̝̙̖̘̣͆͗͊̄͝͝h̷̥̓̄̈́̓̍̄t̴͖͊̒̆͒͐ ̵̛͉̯̎͋̍͐̄̚͝v̵̭̪̳͚̱̣͛̓̎̈̽̕͜͠ ̷̢͇̱̀̍̓̄̈́̀͐̋̿A̷̡͖̰̼͋̅͆ ̶͇̠͇͔̭͍̗̬͛̄̑̍͂̀l̷̗͇̹̃̊́̅̊e̸̢̖̝͓̦̫̓̈́̈́ͅ ̴̬͖̮̥̞̃͑n̴̳͇̗̜̩͌̑͂̌̎̑̎͘͘̚ ̸̨̧̲͈͈̰̖̰͓͒͊̓͛͊̾̽͒̚͠I̸̧̨̛͈̟̰̝̜̒̃́̈́̐̓͌ ̴̱͇͍̘̩̓̇̌͂͊̈́̽͝H̴̢͔͈͚̤̫̳̬̳͚̐̓ ̸̢͕̳͐̄̔̊̓͠͠T̶̮͚̹͈̂ ̶̛̛̙͍̖̟̫̩Ǧ̵̝̤̹͓̼͓͉͕́̿͝ ̷̘͕͖͎̣̖̣̜̫̮́̾̓͠S̷̨̧̧̛͓̒͗̋̂̾͗̿͠ͅͅ ̴͚̻̳̲͉͉̼̦̯͎̐̑͛̀͛̌͠A̸̞͓̖̯̺͓̩͚̻͛h̸̖̥͊ ̴͖̠̻͋̆̓̃̓͜d̵͉̄̓͂̏̽ ̶̧̜̙̋̈́̾͐̃̈́ȩ̶̩̹̌̾̾̓ͅ…̶͖͒̏̂̎͆̒̓͜n̴͕̑͑̅͆̿̇̔͋̈͝I̸̛̟̰͓͇͊͒̊͒̌̂͂̔̚ͅ ̸̢̫͋̉͋g̵̨̡͔̥̖̗̼̜̪̋͒͋͒h̴̢̨̠̹͈̪̮̓̎͜ͅ ̸̳͍͕͎̻͉͎͎͑͒̒̓t̶͔͈̮̳̭̟̙͌͗͜ͅ ̴͇̳̜̺̭͎̯͊̂͌̈́̎̆̉͒͝V̸̳̞͈͚̣̞̬͓͈̇̒͋͛̀̑̈́͠ȃ̵̲͖̬̫̘̝͓̱͙͔͝l̴͕̗͇͙̩͓̭̐̚̚e̵̡̗̪̳̳̙͌͜N̶̳̫̖̻̖͙̯̬͕̙̐̄͐͝ ̷͎̠̠̯͛̑̽̂i̴̛͓̭̘̲̲̾͆̐͌̓̚͜ ̷̢̮͈͕̱̝̝̓̏̽̓͐͘g̴̦͛̍͆̇͑͑̊͋͠H̴̢̛͔̯̩͙̱̹̱̖̊͒̃́́̊͂͝ ̶̰̣͔̠̠̇t̵̯͊̈́͒̊̓͛̈́̕ ̵̤̺̤̰̝̦̟̻̉̎͆̓͐̉̅̈́̉͘v̸̩̻̞̗͂͊a̵̡̡̤̖̞͙̔͊̑̾̍͌͘̚L̷̨̦͕̱̭͇̫̔͜ ̶̧͕͍̥̘̮̘͍̰̓̀͊͑̈́̊̍̚e̸̛̙͔͇͕̟̳̩̰̞͆̈́̓̒̂̓͘.̷̧͐̃̂͐̓̈̚͘.̶̡̧̼̼͕̙̱͛͆̐̏̈́̈́͂̇.̸̳͓̗̱̈̐̅̋͘͝͝͝n̷̡̗̩̬̜̬͐̈́̃ͅİ̵̮̭̻͙̫̗́̈͊̔̕̕͝g̵̨̣͎̣̹͈̽͑͗͐ 

_ Night Vale Community Radio Transcript Excerpt _ ,  _ 11.14.2019  _

N̶͕̰̪͕̫̭͒̂̽̏ ̶̡̛̥̫̮̹̭̱̰̻̽̿̍̔̄̌͗͝͝i̸̞͌͑̎̎̆̑̽̕̕ ̴͎̘̦̦̮̮̲̎g̸̳̠̣̙̅̐̾̾͊̎̂͘H̶̩̟͕̦̟̑͝ ̸̧͔̜̰̫̬͇̄͌͠ţ̸̠̯͍͇̲͖̪̱͆ ̶̧͕̦͔̗͎̲̼̬̹͌̓̃́̎̂͛̈͒̌v̵͚̫̥͎̎͠a̶̡̟͔͎͎̙͉̭̹̐̅͝͠L̸̩͓̯̩͋̀̚̚̚ ̵̢͍̟̝̥̜͔͙̲̾̋ę̵̢̬͙͙̞͒͑̏̃̿͆̈́̏̔.̸̡̰͚̖̼͊͆̈́͛̋̎̄̑͘ͅ.̵̗̠̪̑͐́̍̂͆͒.̷̭̰̌͘͠n̸̨̧̤̖̻̦̼̮͊̒̌̌͋Ĭ̸̠͝͠g̶̪̭͗ ̷̥͎̜̪͎̱̎̓ḧ̷͍̬͇͋͛̑̍̌̄͘t̸͙͓̔́͂̅͊̀ ̸͔͇͔̯̖͇͐͗́̓̕͠͠v̷̖͖̥̺̺̮̮̭̱̈́̌̊̈́̚͘ ̶̧̤̱̠̘̺̘͑̆̏̓̎̾́̑͋͝Â̷̧̛̝̐̆̉͆̚ ̸̧̡͍̱̙̲̰̰͓̏̓̃l̴̼̈́̔͊̊̇̋̚e̶̠͇̖̥̥̊͊̓̍̉̀͌̕͘͜͜ ̸̢͇̳̦̝͇̜͊̃n̴̛͈̘̤̫̐͆̓̓̽̃̈̚ ̷̼̙͈̰͉̲̻͓̚͜I̵̤̪̣̱͖̣̹̥̽̏̓̏̄͛͌̇͘͝ ̷̡̺͖̳̬̱̇͛̅̉̄̽̕Ḥ̵̙̲̖͓ ̶̨̟̟͍̫̫̙͕̤̽͊̈́T̶̨̨̧͙̱̠̼͙̱̝͆ ̶̼̄̉͊̄̓̈́͝G̷̲̙̭̻̳̰̔̃̈́̌̆̂͗͘ ̶͓̠̓̎̒͋̓̔͑͐͝S̵̟̪̬̯̗̔̈͝ͅ ̶̡̢̛̲̳̬̇̈́͐̽̒̀̈̕̚͜ͅÃ̴̧̧̧̛̫̱͍̠̣̙͛̔̌̎̍̾̄̏h̷̩͔͔̙̜̳̻̎̏͠ͅ ̸̢̅́͘͘ͅd̶̦̹̩̫̥͉̥̝͈̹̋͐̑̇̈̔̚ ̵͍̦͓̠̲͎̮̅̋̒̅̊̑̈͂͘e̵̝̻̳̝̗̯͔͊̃̇͑…̸̧̛̙̺̉̑͛̔̔͆̍͝͝n̴̡̡͍̈́̊͠I̷̫̒̂̈ ̶̬͓̬̩͙͉̍̿͆͆̓̾̓ͅg̴̼̯̘̝̓́͒͗̐̇̃̋h̷͍̻̞̩̣͛͗̽̽͗ͅ ̴̨̹̩̠̼̳͓̜̈̏͜t̴̢͎̫̗͑̌ ̴̱̫̉́̈́̈́͐͋͒̃V̵̡̧͉͉̮͚̻̙͋̓̋̎̋̒͛̈́͠a̶̘̖̠̹̤̖͇͚̎͘l̸̢̮̪͇̞̙̫̬̭͕͝ę̸̝͙̟̻̫̫̳͔͔̉̏͐͗̾ ̸̲̹̱͍͍̪̻̼̌́͘N̴̫̘͈͇̘̻̈́̾͐̿̃̈́̇̓͘ ̶̨͙̜̖̬̪͉̋͝i̸̢̨͙̥̱̻͙̘̱̔̑̌͠ ̴̛̯̰̟̾̄̅͊̏̆̆̚g̸͎͇̝̰͎̺͙̃̓̄̎͜͜͝H̵̡̛̅͐͋̽͛̉̒͛ ̵̺̝̮̥͚̮̈̀̈́̈́͘͠t̴̝̼̬̍̏͒̓ ̷̳̩̙̟͒̍̊̈̓͛͝v̴̩̮̼͕̭̭͍̾̐̏͗͘ȁ̴͕̜̥͒͗̐̚͝L̷̡͓̲͚͓̹̫̞̙̯̑͂͋͐͋̚̕ ̴͙̥͑͐e̴̘̣͎̤͎͉͌͌̔̆̆.̵̹̍̽̃̿̆̒̂̄͘.̴̮̘̣͓̑̉̅̽̅͝.̸̯̘̯͇͒̾̆͌ņ̴̭̟̋̊͛̔͛̔̽͝Ĩ̵͚̪̗̓͂̄̀̔̏g̵̢̝͇̯̎̈́͒̀̆͝͝͝ ̵̠̅̏̔̓̍̓̚h̵̻̑̎̏t̸͔̭̩̟̯̼̯̥̿͗̒̃̈́̏̚ͅ ̶͖̭̔́͝v̷̛̯̤͉͙̬͈͗̍̃̍ ̴̪͋̈́Â̷͓̘̟̪̼̏ ̴͖̯̮̣̗̾͛́̓l̷̪̞̜̩̞͌̓e̵͈̘͖̻͔̖̭̯͘ ̶̹̩̟̟͎͇̓͂͗̕̚n̵̛̯͋̾̽̄͆̊̚ ̸̢̢̨͉͖̖̣̙͕̅Ï̶͉͕̦͔̣̮̺͇̫̺͋̈̀̌͊̈́̏͒ ̵̗̩̂H̷̼̓̈́͆̚ ̸̞̬̞̻̾̽̃̊͘T̵̝͇̱̦͖͔̼̠͊ ̷̼̬̹͔̹̜̓͑G̷̯̭͗̾̃̚͘͠͠ ̷̠͖̭̱̠̑S̶̞͈͓͕̮̩̪͓̿̈́̂͑̓͗͛̈̿̔͜ ̶̯͎̫̹̯̃̍͊̆͌͑Ả̸̠̳̫̪̥̜̓̈́̾ͅh̴̩̰̯̳͘ ̶͉̬̖̙̽́͛͋͊̈́̿͆d̸̢̮̯̙̗͕̫̰̚ ̵͉̰͍̥̩̪̘̔̋̑̉̉͐͝ͅĕ̸̢̞͔̭̗̼͎̥̺̈́͗̄̂͋͠ͅ…̶̠͚̯͉̤̫͇͌̊̾̋̌͐̔̐͝n̵̻͕̜͂̐̓̊̌͘Ĩ̴̖̟͖̺̲͂̏͆̂́̃ ̵̨̝̈̓͝g̸̳͕̈́̿̿͛̂̓͝h̴̬̎̇̋͛͌͝ ̷͔̘̣̌̄̄͗̚ṭ̵̡͉̮̜͉͎͑̌͑̀͗͗̌͛͑̕ ̶̡̨̢̩̲͖͖̲̓̈́̈́̂̓̽͆͛͝V̴̨̲̼͈̟͉̔̏͊̒̔̑͠please listen, everybody! Stay far, far away from the nightshade berries! They are not for consumptioN!ḁ̴̼̫̙͝l̴͙͎̰̥̯̗̥̹͈͖̂̈́̉̊͑e̸͓̳͑̐̋̿͌̚N̴̡̋̈́̀̉̉̈̂͘͠ ̶̖̖̫̐̋͊ì̴͚͚̞͖̝͇̿̏̑̐̈̚͜͜͜ ̸̨̯͔͒̄̑͊̎̚g̷̢͎͍̙͇͉̲̝͋̀Ḩ̸͉̮̪̈́̓̐̋̉͊̒͝ ̴͎͙̞̞̼͇͚̝̦̀͐̅̓͋̍̐̑͘ť̴̡̥̖̱̭̂ ̵̨̧̥̙͕̪̜͔̙̐̄͘͜v̴̦͋̎̓̆̇̌̈́̕a̷̼̠̣̲̣͎̝̩͑̓L̴̗̦͒̕ ̵̢͈̙̙̮̥̭̼̽̐͠e̷͚̹͉̮̙̯̓̍̽͜.̷̢͉͓͖̬͉̖̜̙́͜.̷̘̝͚͈̭̑̍͛̐̈́̉̚.̸͙̞̜̯̦̃̓͛͆̅͑͒̈́̓͠n̵͚̤̬̥̮̑̓͌̏̉I̶̞͔̣̹̪̰͎̜̾̈́͜ͅg̷͓̱̊̇̈́̉̈́̔̓̒̀͝ ̸̣͔͉̠͔̳͆̈́͌ͅḩ̵͎̪̳̿t̷͖̹̞̆̈́̉̊̋̄̿͌ ̶̡̢̜͒̇́̑̽̿̋͝v̸̡̤̪͔̩͆̓͛͋̾̒̓͆̓̓ͅ ̷͍̹͊͒̀͊͑̓͂̍̕͘ͅĂ̸͖͖̖̗̠͇͍̿͐́̋̂̆̈̚͜͝ ̷̨͇̠̻͎̪̜͊̌̓̃̃l̷̢̡̢̢͍͙̹̯͙̾́̅̏̔͜ē̷͈͇͚̺̯̂̓̐̋̅ ̶̨̯͉̮͕̮͐͐͑̕͜ṉ̴̡͍͕͔̙͇̹̈́̐̈́̆̊͐ ̵̜̹̥̰̜̟͖͖̞̘̓̋I̴̹̥͛̋̀͐̎̈́̐̚ ̵̹̥͈̣̙͓͔̍̊̓̓̚H̵̱͇̲͇͓͉̗͐͂̓ ̸̧̡̝̠̟͚͙̱͊͊̓͒͆̉͜͝T̵̨̲̺̥̔͜ͅ ̵̡̨͈̤͓͍̻͕̳̊͐̈́̈̄͝G̷̞̩̩̮̭̱͇̙̊̾ ̴̡͈̺̣̟̰͇̉̆͜Š̵͖̗̲̺̦̹̪̤̜̚͠ͅ ̷̺̮͉̉A̷̧̨̳͕̰͍̮̰͓͒̾̊̎̄̇͜͝ḩ̸̳̦̤̹͓͓̩̼̙͑͒̄ ̶̑͑̾͂͊̚̚͝ͅd̵̖̏ ̷̢͚̣̦͓̱̻͙͍̍ê̷̡̦̤͎̞̖̪̩̬͊͂̏̎̓̈́̂̈͌…̶̹͙͉̰̝̻͒̍̓n̷̡͕̘͍̯̪̩̾͠͠I̴̧̙̼͉̩̹̱̝͉̋̐̔̃ ̴̭͔̺̐̔͛͠͝g̵̛̜̖̮͓̼̪͓͇̩̓̃͛̈́̊̃̂ḩ̸̝͙̣̼̖̯̯̍̍̓̈́͌̽̾̿̑͘ͅ ̵̲̫̮̥̻̹̝̺̻̈́̄ṯ̴͍̣̖͍̭̗̀͛̊͋̽̏͊̏͜͝ͅ ̵̢̲̍̎͒̋̚͘͝͝V̷̮̹̞̔̎̇̚ä̷͍͙̙͍́l̷̼̼͉̬͌͂̕͠ĕ̵̢̨̥̦̩͔͉̙̺̫͊̾͐̊̑͊Ń̷̨͈̲̬͓̳̎̚̕͜͠ ̴̛͙̪͚̲̤͇̻͚̘̅̔̎̂̏̆̈͜i̴̧̦̭̹͔̘͔̬̝̇͐͛͂͂̌̐̑ ̶̨̦͓̼͖̘̯̞͛̄͗̓́͛̑̈̾g̷̦͉̰̤̬͍̖͐̉͒̃̇̐̌͠Ḫ̷̹͚̈́͌̋̃̈́̍ ̸̹̙͕͎̜̹̄̇̄̈́͐͜͜t̵̰̮͉̳͛̒́̽̑̏̏͠ ̵̨̛͎v̸͕̟̩͋̍͜a̸̩̤͋̒̒̈̚͝L̴̫̎ ̵͉̼͙̖͈̾ē̸͚̰̦̄́̂͛.̶̧̛͈̘̰͋̽.̴͕̰̥̬̞̥͕̓̋̾̀̈́̌̉͜.̴̧̥̮̪̠͂̋͋͐ṇ̶͎͕̯͇̮̹̞̟̽̄̐̃̆̎̄̉͘I̴̛̦̟͇̬̿̉͐̋͊̈́̈͝g̶̢̯͌̑͗̂ ̸̡͕̈́̔̎͘͘͝ḣ̴̨͎̜͔̺̹̺̰̟̃t̵̺̦̓͠ ̷͖̬͕̬̾͗̔̅͂v̵̜̮͐͛̃͗͒̕̕ ̵͉̠͉̟́́̀͜͜͠Ā̵̢̡̞͚̞͉̳͖͖͖̆ ̷̧̦̱͚̈́͒͌̕̚͜l̴̻̥̜̉e̶̢̨͈͎̦͎̺̲̜͆͂ ̵̟̹̯͚̳̗̟̄̈́̉͆͂̐̈́̂n̴̪̼̘̰͋ ̵̛͇̑̊̾̈́̿̆̌̆̚Ì̶̩̞͕̂̈́̔̍͛̅͊͠ ̶̨̡̧͙̳̝͉͇̮̜̓H̴͈͎͓͓̼͓̪̎̆̾̕ ̸̠̈́̇͂T̴̡̰̳̱̐́͝ ̴̥͋͂̓̐͒́̿̚G̴̘̤̺̥̯̞̪̬̾̽̆̆̓̏̆͝ ̵̢͚̣̬̙̳͓̜͎̅̌̇͋S̷̨̧͕͔̮̺͂͆͆͒ ̷̩̬̈́̏̔͒̂͜͠A̷͎͍̩̼̤̐̿̎̍̑͛͠ȟ̴̡̫͍̟̠͓͍͎̭̜͗ ̶͚̍̉̾̃d̴̢̨͖͍̣̰̥̋̈́̽̎̽̆̈́̈͜͝ ̷̘͎̖̩͇̟̙͊̈͗̑̌̋͂̅e̷̡͙̦̺͂́͗͠…̸̖̝̘̟̖͕̃̂̾͌n̷̢̪̫̘͇͕̤̼̳̋̂̅̽Ǐ̸͔̝͙͚̤̾̄̽ ̸̙͙̠͒̀̂̐̕g̴̣͍̙̙̮̻͕̖̅́ͅh̵̲̺͖̟͖̋̒̾̔̕ ̶͓̹̞̱̣͂̓͜t̷̡͎͇̟̟̎̆͑̀̑̈́̎̔͝ ̶͓̜͇̳̼͔͚̣̿̾̽̎͊V̵̡̺̙̙͚̉͋̓̐̿͜a̵̼̳͑̈́̅͠l̸̛̼̩̅͊̄̒̉͑͆͂ẽ̷͈̗͎̹̰̿̈́N̵̲̺̫̜̖̟̥͎̭̓̔̎ ̵̜͇̺̒͘ī̷̧̫̖̪̔̅̂͗̉͌̆ ̷̢̩͈̻̳̺̹̙͌͛ģ̸̜͎̣̻̥̗̺̲̉̾́̈̽ͅH̵̹̯̻̖̙̩̀̄̾̒̃͜ ̷̧̝͔̩̯͇͌t̵̜̞͗̃̌̏͐̎͝ ̴̨̹̳̠̻̓͘v̸̡̘͕̗̟̘̭̟̖̾͋̑̎͛̈́͒̚͘ǎ̸̫͇̬̬̗̰̆̽̍̋̔͊̚̚͜ͅͅL̶̲͑͠ ̸̲͉̬̯̒͝e̷̢̡̛̘̯̺͒̓̎̍͝.̵̧̲̺̤̞̣̹̤̗͒̾̈́̃.̶͖͈̒̎̈̊͒̔̃̋.̴̧̥́͂͆̅̄͘ͅn̶̩̤͖͔̞̣͙͊̐̏̒̊͊Į̷͔̟̞͖͕͖͚͚̃̽̍̈́̒̔͝͝g̴̛̤͎̑̎̉͗̊̽̚͝ ̵̧̝͓͙̫̬͎̲̄̈́̓̒̈́͒̈́̒̑͜h̵̤̙̰̟̰͓̪̮̻͋̇͒̆̄͜ţ̴̼͕̲͖͒͛̑̉̂͜ͅͅ ̶̻͂̋̄̆͑v̶̹̰͌̂̿̓́ ̵͉̥̪̯̯̹̔̾̍̑ͅA̸͈̮̭͌͒ ̸̧̭͎̒l̷̡̲̥̤̟͎̈͛ĕ̸̪̒͑̄ ̷̢̳̘̣͚̝̥͓͊͑͌̐n̶̩̲̗̞͕̲͉̭̖͈̾̏͌̿̆̒͆͠ ̶̡̠̪̘͙͍̭͍͚̐̐͐̽̓İ̷͇͕̘͇̹̼͇̗̹̘̃̋͐̓ ̵̛̼̤͉̖̦͇̒̄̈̋̽͠͝H̷̬͖̗̺͛͂̇̂̉̏̏ ̷̳̯̗̩̄T̵̢̜̋̎̈́̅͛͌̐́͘͜ ̷̧͖͉̲̲̦̟̽͗́̇͋͜G̷̤̩̱͓̎ ̸͎̭̘̪͚͒͊̇̓̂̚S̷̢̙͈̳̼̜̐̉̎̈́̇̎͂͐̚͜ ̶̛̥̰̯̍̊A̶̬̤̜̘̫̮̝͍̔́̿̾͆͝͠h̶̯̬͉̼̞̝͊̈́̾͌ ̴͇̤͒̐̏̈́d̷͓̪͎̘̙̤͙͉̂̔ ̸̹̉͛́̓̕͝ë̵̯̇́̆̈́̾͝…̸͓̤͑̄̉n̸̦̤̱̮̣̰̪̠̓̑̍I̸̡̯̬̲͙̰͙̞͚̖̐̅́̐͆̈́͘ ̶̼̟̟̯͉̜̮̤̖̪̍̉͋̈́̚g̵̨̖̗̼͈̝̘̈́̐͑ͅh̴͔̞͌̋͂̈́̈̆ ̵̧̧̬̘̟̪̬̞̯̏͋̒͌̀t̶̰̏͑̿̊͊͘ ̸̨͕̥͔̻̬̆̃̓̀͊V̸̼̲͈̜͓͖̽̔̂͑̚ǎ̴̙̜̜̻͔l̴̲͉̞̦̥͔̓̀ë̸̛͉̣̠̝̻͕͇͈́̈́̑͐͜N̵̺͚̺̯͍͉̆̈́ ̶͍̳͙̼̞̖͋̓͛̎̄̈͝͠i̸̱͕̥͍̫̮̗͔̓ ̸̛̬̳͕͊̐̀͝g̵̳̤̭̭̤̯̬̠̺͊͒͋͂͛̄̌H̶̡̨̨̨̭̭̯͙́̔̕ͅ ̵̤̈͆̓̊̊̽͑̕ť̷̯͉̹͆ͅ ̴͈͕͕̩͈̗̠̽̿̔͊͠ͅͅv̶̻͇͍͚̮̙̲̹͕͈̒͛̒̌͐͝͠ã̶̻͇̰̬̅͠L̵̞̥̓̍̈́̄͋̅̈́ ̶̢͙͍̝̦͕̎̾͆̏̏͘͝ͅe̵̡̢͕̲̗̲͕̬̭̊̈́̋͋̕.̸̢͉̱̦̦̳̘̋̆̽̌̐͒̇.̸̨̪̲͎̝͋̉̏̆̿͂̓͗.̵̧̧̼̪͕̝̦̘̊̃̿̑̓̄͐̓n̸̯̞̲̣̐I̶̛̘͖̩̺̲͇̠̼̯̮̍̏̏̂̇͗́͘g̴̠͓͔̟͍̘̟̉̍̇ ̶̡͓̻̟̥͔̞̻̍͘h̶̰̋͋̽̔̋̇̚ͅț̴̥͖̙̜̱̖͍̔ ̸̥͕̖͌͆̊̓͑́̓̚̕̕v̷̰̲̆̂̽͛̏̍̚͠͝ ̷͈̩̺̗͖̇̐̆̾̅͊̃͜Ā̷͉͖̜͋̋̐ ̷̮͂͋̾̍͒͂͒ḽ̸̡̀̓͐͘ͅë̸͙̟͙͇̤̲̭́͘ ̴̧̮̰̬̼̝̰̱̓ͅn̷̥̒̾͑͠ ̸̪̖̻̺̯̖͎͖Ḯ̷̠̤̙̬̻̜̗̌ ̴̨̢͖̳̝̼̠̠͋̂͑̋̓̉̈́͛Ḫ̷͓̻̱̲̿͒̅̔̏̀̈̓ ̷͇͎̒͑̍̋͑͝T̴̬̰͙̦̯͖͔̍ ̷͕̙̮̰̰̈́̈́͘G̴̡̪̭̣͙͂̈̑̓̆̆͆ ̵̛̳̙̬̋͋͝͠Ş̷̥͇̯̲̠̭̍̈́̅͠ ̸̛̞͙̻̜̮͗̀͊͂͐A̶̲̽́̑̌̕͝ḧ̴̠̹̗̯̖͔͇̻̖̀̇̉̋͊̈̎̋͜ ̴̫̰̫̚d̵͍͎̭̩͛͆̑̃͂̀̇͘͝ ̷̡̣͓̈́̅̽́̒e̵̥̻̗̭̋̑̈́̃͌̚…̷̞͖̫̜̗͍̝̯̝̄̐̈́̊n̷̢̜̺͔̄Ǐ̶̡̗̘̩̝̫̈͋̔̅̕ ̶̮͔̯̣̃ģ̷̧̠̹̭͎̞͗̿̓͑͝h̶̢̡̲̳̙̱͓̔͑͛ͅ ̴̧̣̥̱̐́t̵̯̼̪̔͊̓̏̔ ̸̢̘̟̬̼͙̦̎̉̄́͆̀͛̚͝V̵̨͉̦̰̬̭̦̫̮̈́̈̍͜ą̵̧̢͖̲͕͍̣̬̻͑̐̒̽̈̒͆͗͘͠l̶̹͗̋̿͌͊͑̌͠e̴̛̯̣͙͔̥̩̠͍͑̓̉̽̾N̵̮͗̔͗͛̒̒͒̊ ̵̨͙̳͐͝i̴̛͚̺͖̾̾͗̐̂͌̌̏̏ ̵̣̲̗̐̓̾̌̃g̴̦̼̺͖̥̝̚H̷̖̪̽̄͊ ̷̢̡̳̞͔̺̎̽̀̈́̚̕̚͜ţ̵̝̘̞̰͂̒̾͐̎̌̑͜͠ ̵̡̨̺̹͎̲̙̯̪̗͌͒v̴̰̠̦̥̟̬͉͊̉a̷̝̘̔͗̃̍͝L̸̢̖̩̖͙̜̯̈́̈̃̊͗̃̇͛͜͠ ̵͖̓̓̄͂e̷̤͙͈̓͑.̵̛͚̘̟̮͒̈́̈́̒̆͒̏̔̚.̵̨̳̳̹͕͂̒̂̆͜͝ͅ.̵̢̫̰̖̣͔̼͎͊͐͊̑͜n̶̯͇̝̻̑̔͑̃Į̴̙̈́̍̌͊͝ğ̷͇̯̹̻̉̀̅͒͜ ̶̡̡̳͚̻̿̍͆͐̈́̎͆͌̅̅h̴̲͇͖̲̱̻̽́̊̈́̽t̷͖͆͆͌̔̓̐̅̅̚ ̸̝̩̲̙͙̪̈́̎v̷̺̐͛̈́̈̈͒ ̸̔̽̌̀ͅĄ̸̗̦̲͍̻̖̎ͅ ̸̻̙͙͈̳͌̐̚̚ͅl̵̛̳̭͔̰͓̂̃̑͋͘̚͘͝ȩ̷͕̭͉̝̬͈̒͒̐̒̏͠ ̶͖͋̇͝ṅ̵̜̥͕̺͚͚͈̲̥͝ ̸̧͖͙͚͓̠͐͐̈I̶̡̘̖̘̲͖̦͎̳̊̀̊ ̶̮͆͌̈́͌̈́̉H̷̪̜̣͎̝̺͂̌͌̀͘͠ ̵̧̩̝͙̰̟̼̖͔͐͋̈́̈́͐͋̕͝T̴̡̩̘͔̎̂͌̆̏̓ͅ ̴͉̳̲͙͈͑́̆̈́̀̓̏͒͜G̴̦̞̜̮͗̓̅͘ ̵͚̰͔̟̜̰̮̏̄̒͆̊̈S̴̨̒͛̚͝ ̶̡̡̫͕̻͇͐͑̍̋̑̌͛̿̕͜͠A̶̧̬͔̩͋̎́̈́̚͝͝ḥ̶̫̖̥͔͙̖̺͂͆̅͜ ̴̗͉̭̮̌͑̐̂̿d̴̺̠̣̒ ̸̞̦̓̊e̷̛͙͚̫͙̞͊͆̔̾̒̌͑͜͠…̴̭̯͖̏̃̉̇̾̆͝͠ͅn̴̛͓̲̺̠̗̺͔̋͆͛̍Į̵͖̟̻͓̤̮̋̀̍̚ ̷̢͈̯͈̝̏͂̐̈́̈̉̄͠g̶͉͔͗̅͜͝h̶̠̝͍̫̤̿̂̈́̃̕ ̸̛̤̗͉̜̙̬̯͔̔͑̄̄̈́̽̀̃t̵͉͈̩̻͜͠ͅ ̸͍̩̙̲̒̓̉͆̔̇͠V̷̱̳̭̝̤͖̞͍̾̇̄̄͜͠ą̵̲̼͖̘̠̳̫̑̎̓̓̚l̷̦͇̇̒͒̉̽̉̓̇̈́͝e̵̘̝̝̗̬̱͑̾͊̍̆̏͑͘͝ͅŅ̵̨̮͍̲̫͙͚̬͆̾̓͒̐̉͊͝ ̶̢̨̬̯̟̟͚̮̑̓̈́͘͝ì̴̥̰̖̞͠ ̵͇̲̄̊̈́g̶̛̟͈̯͇͋͊̏͆H̶̩̫̞̤͓̙̔͑͋̽̉̈́̎̊͆ͅ ̴̙̪̗͓͓̮̩̟̩̄̏̇̋͜͠ţ̷̡̜̻̼͚̳̦͙͆̎̍̈̄̄̊̎͜ ̸͑̈͂́͂͜ṽ̸̖̦̼̟̜͙̬̌͗̀͝ä̴̧̪͍̣̥͙̤̣͖́͑͊̈̐͘͠͠L̶̻̻̼̆̉̇̒ ̸̟̱̫͇̻͍͍̮̃̉͝ḙ̶̟̿̔̒̿̕̚.̶̧̧̺̬̞͚͉͗͗͑̈̇̍̇̔̑͐.̷̢͓̩͓̥͖̬͐͌̋̇̈́͐ͅ.̴̫͖͕͈͉̈́̽͗͒̈n̵̡͓̳̩͎̤̗̫͙͙̋̉̂̆Į̴̰̟͔̈́͐͘g̴̡̠̪̻̣̼̰̳̓̓͐̈͌͑͠ͅ ̶̙̺͈̖̾̅̾̋͆̀́ͅh̵͖͙̰̓̌̒̎̈t̵͙̭̯̮̗̺̜̯̉̊͒̑̉͘ ̵̟̩͂̓̋͌̓̃͘͝v̸̩̩̳̺̱̘̾ ̶̭̂͠Ȁ̷̢͔͖͖̣͎̖̱͈ ̶͉̩̮͚̲̹̖̀͆̽́͗̉̓̎̂͜l̵̳͎̺̯͖͍̳̩̾͆̑̆̏̚͜͝e̵̢̛̙̝̪̱̪̯͕͕̓̂͆̑͠ ̴̛̰̲̘̀̒n̸̢͍̱̫͍͉͇̥̽͑̊͛̅͊̎̇̈́̚ ̴̛̛̖̖̊͊̂̔͌̚͝I̷̘͖̳͖̤̜̝̔̎̅̃̊̈́̕ ̶̤̭̖̭̩͉̺͔̂͂̌̎̑̿Ḩ̴̟̗̼̠̞̈́̄͘ ̷̖͎̥̠̰̟̓̓̊T̷͎̱̻̺̝̅̎͝ ̶̪̞̫̹̳̘̱͆̌G̵̻̰̀̽̆̅̉̾̿̽̓͝ ̵̨͔̘̫̙̂̋̀̕͝͠ͅS̸̤̻̘̟͖͘ ̵̨̧̟̥̰̖͆̓̄ͅÅ̶̧̼̹͌͂̾̏́͘͘h̶͈̲̞͇͖̖͜͝ ̶̡̗͖̮͚͍̗̩̼̹̂̋̒͆̈͒̋̀͘ḑ̶̮̰͍̝̈ 

_ Night Vale Community Radio Transcript Excerpt _ ,  _ 11.15.2019  _

N̶͕̰̪͕̫̭͒̂̽̏ ̶̡̛̥̫̮̹̭̱̰̻̽̿̍̔̄̌͗͝͝i̸̞͌͑̎̎̆̑̽̕̕ ̴͎̘̦̦̮̮̲̎g̸̳̠̣̙̅̐̾̾͊̎̂͘H̶̩̟͕̦̟̑͝ ̸̧͔̜̰̫̬͇̄͌͠ţ̸̠̯͍͇̲͖̪̱͆ ̶̧͕̦͔̗͎̲̼̬̹͌̓̃́̎̂͛̈͒̌v̵͚̫̥͎̎͠a̶̡̟͔͎͎̙͉̭̹̐̅͝͠L̸̩͓̯̩͋̀̚̚̚ ̵̢͍̟̝̥̜͔͙̲̾̋ę̵̢̬͙͙̞͒͑̏̃̿͆̈́̏̔.̸̡̰͚̖̼͊͆̈́͛̋̎̄̑͘ͅ.̵̗̠̪̑͐́̍̂͆͒.̷̭̰̌͘͠n̸̨̧̤̖̻̦̼̮͊̒̌̌͋Ĭ̸̠͝͠g̶̪̭͗ ̷̥͎̜̪͎̱̎̓ḧ̷͍̬͇͋͛̑̍̌̄͘t̸͙͓̔́͂̅͊̀ ̸͔͇͔̯̖͇͐͗́̓̕͠͠v̷̖͖̥̺̺̮̮̭̱̈́̌̊̈́̚͘ ̶̧̤̱̠̘̺̘͑̆̏̓̎̾́̑͋͝Â̷̧̛̝̐̆̉͆̚ ̸̧̡͍̱̙̲̰̰͓̏̓̃l̴̼̈́̔͊̊̇̋̚e̶̠͇̖̥̥̊͊̓̍̉̀͌̕͘͜͜ ̸̢͇̳̦̝͇̜͊̃n̴̛͈̘̤̫̐͆̓̓̽̃̈̚ ̷̼̙͈̰͉̲̻͓̚͜I̵̤̪̣̱͖̣̹̥̽̏̓̏̄͛͌̇͘͝ ̷̡̺͖̳̬̱̇͛̅̉̄̽̕Ḥ̵̙̲̖͓ ̶̨̟̟͍̫̫̙͕̤̽͊̈́T̶̨̨̧͙̱̠̼͙̱̝͆ ̶̼̄̉͊̄̓̈́͝G̷̲̙̭̻̳̰̔̃̈́̌̆̂͗͘ ̶͓̠̓̎̒͋̓̔͑͐͝S̵̟̪̬̯̗̔̈͝ͅ ̶̡̢̛̲̳̬̇̈́͐̽̒̀̈̕̚͜ͅÃ̴̧̧̧̛̫̱͍̠̣̙͛̔̌̎̍̾̄̏h̷̩͔͔̙̜̳̻̎̏͠ͅ ̸̢̅́͘͘ͅd̶̦̹̩̫̥͉̥̝͈̹̋͐̑̇̈̔̚ ̵͍̦͓̠̲͎̮̅̋̒̅̊̑̈͂͘e̵̝̻̳̝̗̯͔͊̃̇͑…̸̧̛̙̺̉̑͛̔̔͆̍͝͝n̴̡̡͍̈́̊͠I̷̫̒̂̈ ̶̬͓̬̩͙͉̍̿͆͆̓̾̓ͅg̴̼̯̘̝̓́͒͗̐̇̃̋h̷͍̻̞̩̣͛͗̽̽͗ͅ ̴̨̹̩̠̼̳͓̜̈̏͜t̴̢͎̫̗͑̌ ̴̱̫̉́̈́̈́͐͋͒̃V̵̡̧͉͉̮͚̻̙͋̓̋̎̋̒͛̈́͠a̶̘̖̠̹̤̖͇͚̎͘l̸̢̮̪͇̞̙̫̬̭͕͝ę̸̝͙̟̻̫̫̳͔͔̉̏͐͗̾ ̸̲̹̱͍͍̪̻̼̌́͘N̴̫̘͈͇̘̻̈́̾͐̿̃̈́̇̓͘ ̶̨͙̜̖̬̪͉̋͝i̸̢̨͙̥̱̻͙̘̱̔̑̌͠ ̴̛̯̰̟̾̄̅͊̏̆̆̚g̸͎͇̝̰͎̺͙̃̓̄̎͜͜͝H̵̡̛̅͐͋̽͛̉̒͛ ̵̺̝̮̥͚̮̈̀̈́̈́͘͠t̴̝̼̬̍̏͒̓ ̷̳̩̙̟͒̍̊̈̓͛͝v̴̩̮̼͕̭̭͍̾̐̏͗͘ȁ̴͕̜̥͒͗̐̚͝L̷̡͓̲͚͓̹̫̞̙̯̑͂͋͐͋̚̕ ̴͙̥͑͐e̴̘̣͎̤͎͉͌͌̔̆̆.̵̹̍̽̃̿̆̒̂̄͘.̴̮̘̣͓̑̉̅̽̅͝.̸̯̘̯͇͒̾̆͌ņ̴̭̟̋̊͛̔͛̔̽͝Ĩ̵͚̪̗̓͂̄̀̔̏g̵̢̝͇̯̎̈́͒̀̆͝͝͝ ̵̠̅̏̔̓̍̓̚h̵̻̑̎̏t̸͔̭̩̟̯̼̯̥̿͗̒̃̈́̏̚ͅ ̶͖̭̔́͝v̷̛̯̤͉͙̬͈͗̍̃̍ ̴̪͋̈́Â̷͓̘̟̪̼̏ ̴͖̯̮̣̗̾͛́̓l̷̪̞̜̩̞͌̓e̵͈̘͖̻͔̖̭̯͘ ̶̹̩̟̟͎͇̓͂͗̕̚n̵̛̯͋̾̽̄͆̊̚ ̸̢̢̨͉͖̖̣̙͕̅Ï̶͉͕̦͔̣̮̺͇̫̺͋̈̀̌͊̈́̏͒ ̵̗̩̂H̷̼̓̈́͆̚ ̸̞̬̞̻̾̽̃̊͘T̵̝͇̱̦͖͔̼̠͊ ̷̼̬̹͔̹̜̓͑G̷̯̭͗̾̃̚͘͠͠ ̷̠͖̭̱̠̑S̶̞͈͓͕̮̩̪͓̿̈́̂͑̓͗͛̈̿̔͜ ̶̯͎̫̹̯̃̍͊̆͌͑Ả̸̠̳̫̪̥̜̓̈́̾ͅh̴̩̰̯̳͘ ̶͉̬̖̙̽́͛͋͊̈́̿͆d̸̢̮̯̙̗͕̫̰̚ ̵͉̰͍̥̩̪̘̔̋̑̉̉͐͝ͅĕ̸̢̞͔̭̗̼͎̥̺̈́͗̄̂͋͠ͅ…̶̠͚̯͉̤̫͇͌̊̾̋̌͐̔̐͝n̵̻͕̜͂̐̓̊̌͘Ĩ̴̖̟͖̺̲͂̏͆̂́̃ ̵̨̝̈̓͝g̸̳͕̈́̿̿͛̂̓͝h̴̬̎̇̋͛͌͝ ̷͔̘̣̌̄̄͗̚ṭ̵̡͉̮̜͉͎͑̌͑̀͗͗̌͛͑̕ ̶̡̨̢̩̲͖͖̲̓̈́̈́̂̓̽͆͛͝V̴̨̲̼͈̟͉̔̏͊̒̔̑͠ḁ̴̼̫̙͝l̴͙͎̰̥̯̗̥̹͈͖̂̈́̉̊͑e̸͓̳͑̐̋̿͌̚N̴̡̋̈́̀̉̉̈̂͘͠ ̶̖̖̫̐̋͊ì̴͚͚̞͖̝͇̿̏̑̐̈̚͜͜͜ ̸̨̯͔͒̄̑͊̎̚g̷̢͎͍̙͇͉̲̝͋̀Ḩ̸͉̮̪̈́̓̐̋̉͊̒͝ ̴͎͙̞̞̼͇͚̝̦̀͐̅̓͋̍̐̑͘ť̴̡̥̖̱̭̂ ̵̨̧̥̙͕̪̜͔̙̐̄͘͜v̴̦͋̎̓̆̇̌̈́̕a̷̼̠̣̲̣͎̝̩͑̓L̴̗̦͒̕ ̵̢͈̙̙̮̥̭̼̽̐͠e̷͚̹͉̮̙̯̓̍̽͜.̷̢͉͓͖̬͉̖̜̙́͜.̷̘̝͚͈̭̑̍͛̐̈́̉̚.̸͙̞̜̯̦̃̓͛͆̅͑͒̈́̓͠n̵͚̤̬̥̮̑̓͌̏̉I̶̞͔̣̹̪̰͎̜̾̈́͜ͅg̷͓̱̊̇̈́̉̈́̔̓̒̀͝ ̸̣͔͉̠͔̳͆̈́͌ͅḩ̵͎̪̳̿t̷͖̹̞̆̈́̉̊̋̄̿͌ ̶̡̢̜͒̇́̑̽̿̋͝v̸̡̤̪͔̩͆̓͛͋̾̒̓͆̓̓ͅ ̷͍̹͊͒̀͊͑̓͂̍̕͘ͅĂ̸͖͖̖̗̠͇͍̿͐́̋̂̆̈̚͜͝ ̷̨͇̠̻͎̪̜͊̌̓̃̃l̷̢̡̢̢͍͙̹̯͙̾́̅̏̔͜LISTENERS! PLEASE! LISTEN TO ME! I’M RIGHT HERE! CAN YOU HEAR ME? CAN YOU HEAR ME, NIGHT VALE?ē̷͈͇͚̺̯̂̓̐̋̅ ̶̨̯͉̮͕̮͐͐͑̕͜ṉ̴̡͍͕͔̙͇̹̈́̐̈́̆̊͐ ̵̜̹̥̰̜̟͖͖̞̘̓̋I̴̹̥͛̋̀͐̎̈́̐̚ ̵̹̥͈̣̙͓͔̍̊̓̓̚H̵̱͇̲͇͓͉̗͐͂̓ ̸̧̡̝̠̟͚͙̱͊͊̓͒͆̉͜͝T̵̨̲̺̥̔͜ͅ ̵̡̨͈̤͓͍̻͕̳̊͐̈́̈̄͝G̷̞̩̩̮̭̱͇̙̊̾ ̴̡͈̺̣̟̰͇̉̆͜Š̵͖̗̲̺̦̹̪̤̜̚͠ͅ ̷̺̮͉̉A̷̧̨̳͕̰͍̮̰͓͒̾̊̎̄̇͜͝ḩ̸̳̦̤̹͓͓̩̼̙͑͒̄ ̶̑͑̾͂͊̚̚͝ͅd̵̖̏ ̷̢͚̣̦͓̱̻͙͍̍ê̷̡̦̤͎̞̖̪̩̬͊͂̏̎̓̈́̂̈͌…̶̹͙͉̰̝̻͒̍̓n̷̡͕̘͍̯̪̩̾͠͠I̴̧̙̼͉̩̹̱̝͉̋̐̔̃ ̴̭͔̺̐̔͛͠͝g̵̛̜̖̮͓̼̪͓͇̩̓̃͛̈́̊̃̂ḩ̸̝͙̣̼̖̯̯̍̍̓̈́͌̽̾̿̑͘ͅ ̵̲̫̮̥̻̹̝̺̻̈́̄ṯ̴͍̣̖͍̭̗̀͛̊͋̽̏͊̏͜͝ͅ ̵̢̲̍̎͒̋̚͘͝͝V̷̮̹̞̔̎̇̚ä̷͍͙̙͍́l̷̼̼͉̬͌͂̕͠ĕ̵̢̨̥̦̩͔͉̙̺̫͊̾͐̊̑͊Ń̷̨͈̲̬͓̳̎̚̕͜͠ ̴̛͙̪͚̲̤͇̻͚̘̅̔̎̂̏̆̈͜i̴̧̦̭̹͔̘͔̬̝̇͐͛͂͂̌̐̑ ̶̨̦͓̼͖̘̯̞͛̄͗̓́͛̑̈̾g̷̦͉̰̤̬͍̖͐̉͒̃̇̐̌͠Ḫ̷̹͚̈́͌̋̃̈́̍ ̸̹̙͕͎̜̹̄̇̄̈́͐͜͜t̵̰̮͉̳͛̒́̽̑̏̏͠ ̵̨̛͎v̸͕̟̩͋̍͜a̸̩̤͋̒̒̈̚͝L̴̫̎ ̵͉̼͙̖͈̾ē̸͚̰̦̄́̂͛.̶̧̛͈̘̰͋̽.̴͕̰̥̬̞̥͕̓̋̾̀̈́̌̉͜.̴̧̥̮̪̠͂̋͋͐ṇ̶͎͕̯͇̮̹̞̟̽̄̐̃̆̎̄̉͘I̴̛̦̟͇̬̿̉͐̋͊̈́̈͝g̶̢̯͌̑͗̂ ̸̡͕̈́̔̎͘͘͝ḣ̴̨͎̜͔̺̹̺̰̟̃t̵̺̦̓͠ ̷͖̬͕̬̾͗̔̅͂v̵̜̮͐͛̃͗͒̕̕ ̵͉̠͉̟́́̀͜͜͠Ā̵̢̡̞͚̞͉̳͖͖͖̆ ̷̧̦̱͚̈́͒͌̕̚͜l̴̻̥̜̉e̶̢̨͈͎̦͎̺̲̜͆͂ ̵̟̹̯͚̳̗̟̄̈́̉͆͂̐̈́̂n̴̪̼̘̰͋ ̵̛͇̑̊̾̈́̿̆̌̆̚Ì̶̩̞͕̂̈́̔̍͛̅͊͠ ̶̨̡̧͙̳̝͉͇̮̜̓H̴͈͎͓͓̼͓̪̎̆̾̕ ̸̠̈́̇͂T̴̡̰̳̱̐́͝ ̴̥͋͂̓̐͒́̿̚G̴̘̤̺̥̯̞̪̬̾̽̆̆̓̏̆͝ ̵̢͚̣̬̙̳͓̜͎̅̌̇͋S̷̨̧͕͔̮̺͂͆͆͒ ̷̩̬̈́̏̔͒̂͜͠A̷͎͍̩̼̤̐̿̎̍̑͛͠ȟ̴̡̫͍̟̠͓͍͎̭̜͗ ̶͚̍̉̾̃d̴̢̨͖͍̣̰̥̋̈́̽̎̽̆̈́̈͜͝ ̷̘͎̖̩͇̟̙͊̈͗̑̌̋͂̅e̷̡͙̦̺͂́͗͠…̸̖̝̘̟̖͕̃̂̾͌n̷̢̪̫̘͇͕̤̼̳̋̂̅̽Ǐ̸͔̝͙͚̤̾̄̽ ̸̙͙̠͒̀̂̐̕g̴̣͍̙̙̮̻͕̖̅́ͅh̵̲̺͖̟͖̋̒̾̔̕ ̶͓̹̞̱̣͂̓͜t̷̡͎͇̟̟̎̆͑̀̑̈́̎̔͝ ̶͓̜͇̳̼͔͚̣̿̾̽̎͊V̵̡̺̙̙͚̉͋̓̐̿͜a̵̼̳͑̈́̅͠l̸̛̼̩̅͊̄̒̉͑͆͂ẽ̷͈̗͎̹̰̿̈́N̵̲̺̫̜̖̟̥͎̭̓̔̎ ̵̜͇̺̒͘ī̷̧̫̖̪̔̅̂͗̉͌̆ ̷̢̩͈̻̳̺̹̙͌͛ģ̸̜͎̣̻̥̗̺̲̉̾́̈̽ͅH̵̹̯̻̖̙̩̀̄̾̒̃͜ ̷̧̝͔̩̯͇͌t̵̜̞͗̃̌̏͐̎͝ ̴̨̹̳̠̻̓͘v̸̡̘͕̗̟̘̭̟̖̾͋̑̎͛̈́͒̚͘ǎ̸̫͇̬̬̗̰̆̽̍̋̔͊̚̚͜ͅͅL̶̲͑͠ ̸̲͉̬̯̒͝e̷̢̡̛̘̯̺͒̓̎̍͝.̵̧̲̺̤̞̣̹̤̗͒̾̈́̃.̶͖͈̒̎̈̊͒̔̃̋.̴̧̥́͂͆̅̄͘ͅn̶̩̤͖͔̞̣͙͊̐̏̒̊͊Į̷͔̟̞͖͕͖͚͚̃̽̍̈́̒̔͝͝g̴̛̤͎̑̎̉͗̊̽̚͝ ̵̧̝͓͙̫̬͎̲̄̈́̓̒̈́͒̈́̒̑͜h̵̤̙̰̟̰͓̪̮̻͋̇͒̆̄͜ţ̴̼͕̲͖͒͛̑̉̂͜ͅͅ ̶̻͂̋̄̆͑v̶̹̰͌̂̿̓́ ̵͉̥̪̯̯̹̔̾̍̑ͅA̸͈̮̭͌͒ ̸̧̭͎̒l̷̡̲̥̤̟͎̈͛ĕ̸̪̒͑̄ ̷̢̳̘̣͚̝̥͓͊͑͌̐n̶̩̲̗̞͕̲͉̭̖͈̾̏͌̿̆̒͆͠ ̶̡̠̪̘͙͍̭͍͚̐̐͐̽̓İ̷͇͕̘͇̹̼͇̗̹̘̃̋͐̓ ̵̛̼̤͉̖̦͇̒̄̈̋̽͠͝H̷̬͖̗̺͛͂̇̂̉̏̏ ̷̳̯̗̩̄T̵̢̜̋̎̈́̅͛͌̐́͘͜ ̷̧͖͉̲̲̦̟̽͗́̇͋͜G̷̤̩̱͓̎ ̸͎̭̘̪͚͒͊̇̓̂̚S̷̢̙͈̳̼̜̐̉̎̈́̇̎͂͐̚͜ ̶̛̥̰̯̍̊A̶̬̤̜̘̫̮̝͍̔́̿̾͆͝͠h̶̯̬͉̼̞̝͊̈́̾͌ ̴͇̤͒̐̏̈́d̷͓̪͎̘̙̤͙͉̂̔ ̸̹̉͛́̓̕͝ë̵̯̇́̆̈́̾͝…̸͓̤͑̄̉n̸̦̤̱̮̣̰̪̠̓̑̍I̸̡̯̬̲͙̰͙̞͚̖̐̅́̐͆̈́͘ ̶̼̟̟̯͉̜̮̤̖̪̍̉͋̈́̚g̵̨̖̗̼͈̝̘̈́̐͑ͅh̴͔̞͌̋͂̈́̈̆ ̵̧̧̬̘̟̪̬̞̯̏͋̒͌̀t̶̰̏͑̿̊͊͘ ̸̨͕̥͔̻̬̆̃̓̀͊V̸̼̲͈̜͓͖̽̔̂͑̚ǎ̴̙̜̜̻͔l̴̲͉̞̦̥͔̓̀ë̸̛͉̣̠̝̻͕͇͈́̈́̑͐͜N̵̺͚̺̯͍͉̆̈́ ̶͍̳͙̼̞̖͋̓͛̎̄̈͝͠i̸̱͕̥͍̫̮̗͔̓ ̸̛̬̳͕͊̐̀͝g̵̳̤̭̭̤̯̬̠̺͊͒͋͂͛̄̌H̶̡̨̨̨̭̭̯͙́̔̕ͅ ̵̤̈͆̓̊̊̽͑̕ť̷̯͉̹͆ͅ ̴͈͕͕̩͈̗̠̽̿̔͊͠ͅͅv̶̻͇͍͚̮̙̲̹͕͈̒͛̒̌͐͝͠ã̶̻͇̰̬̅͠L̵̞̥̓̍̈́̄͋̅̈́ ̶̢͙͍̝̦͕̎̾͆̏̏͘͝ͅe̵̡̢͕̲̗̲͕̬̭̊̈́̋͋̕.̸̢͉̱̦̦̳̘̋̆̽̌̐͒̇.̸̨̪̲͎̝͋̉̏̆̿͂̓͗.̵̧̧̼̪͕̝̦̘̊̃̿̑̓̄͐̓n̸̯̞̲̣̐I̶̛̘͖̩̺̲͇̠̼̯̮̍̏̏̂̇͗́͘g̴̠͓͔̟͍̘̟̉̍̇ ̶̡͓̻̟̥͔̞̻̍͘h̶̰̋͋̽̔̋̇̚ͅț̴̥͖̙̜̱̖͍̔ ̸̥͕̖͌͆̊̓͑́̓̚̕̕v̷̰̲̆̂̽͛̏̍̚͠͝ ̷͈̩̺̗͖̇̐̆̾̅͊̃͜Ā̷͉͖̜͋̋̐ ̷̮͂͋̾̍͒͂͒ḽ̸̡̀̓͐͘ͅë̸͙̟͙͇̤̲̭́͘ ̴̧̮̰̬̼̝̰̱̓ͅn̷̥̒̾͑͠ ̸̪̖̻̺̯̖͎͖Ḯ̷̠̤̙̬̻̜̗̌ ̴̨̢͖̳̝̼̠̠͋̂͑̋̓̉̈́͛Ḫ̷͓̻̱̲̿͒̅̔̏̀̈̓ ̷͇͎̒͑̍̋͑͝T̴̬̰͙̦̯͖͔̍ ̷͕̙̮̰̰̈́̈́͘G̴̡̪̭̣͙͂̈̑̓̆̆͆ ̵̛̳̙̬̋͋͝͠Ş̷̥͇̯̲̠̭̍̈́̅͠ ̸̛̞͙̻̜̮͗̀͊͂͐A̶̲̽́̑̌̕͝ḧ̴̠̹̗̯̖͔͇̻̖̀̇̉̋͊̈̎̋͜ ̴̫̰̫̚d̵͍͎̭̩͛͆̑̃͂̀̇͘͝ ̷̡̣͓̈́̅̽́̒e̵̥̻̗̭̋̑̈́̃͌̚…̷̞͖̫̜̗͍̝̯̝̄̐̈́̊n̷̢̜̺͔̄Ǐ̶̡̗̘̩̝̫̈͋̔̅̕ ̶̮͔̯̣̃ģ̷̧̠̹̭͎̞͗̿̓͑͝h̶̢̡̲̳̙̱͓̔͑͛ͅ ̴̧̣̥̱̐́t̵̯̼̪̔͊̓̏̔ ̸̢̘̟̬̼͙̦̎̉̄́͆̀͛̚͝V̵̨͉̦̰̬̭̦̫̮̈́̈̍͜ą̵̧̢͖̲͕͍̣̬̻͑̐̒̽̈̒͆͗͘͠l̶̹͗̋̿͌͊͑̌͠e̴̛̯̣͙͔̥̩̠͍͑̓̉̽̾N̵̮͗̔͗͛̒̒͒̊ ̵̨͙̳͐͝i̴̛͚̺͖̾̾͗̐̂͌̌̏̏ ̵̣̲̗̐̓̾̌̃g̴̦̼̺͖̥̝̚H̷̖̪̽̄͊ ̷̢̡̳̞͔̺̎̽̀̈́̚̕̚͜ţ̵̝̘̞̰͂̒̾͐̎̌̑͜͠ ̵̡̨̺̹͎̲̙̯̪̗͌͒v̴̰̠̦̥̟̬͉͊̉a̷̝̘̔͗̃̍͝L̸̢̖̩̖͙̜̯̈́̈̃̊͗̃̇͛͜͠ 

_ Night Vale Community Radio Transcript Excerpt _ ,  _ 11.16.2019  _

N̶͕̰̪͕̫̭͒̂̽̏ ̶̡̛̥̫̮̹̭̱̰̻̽̿̍̔̄̌͗͝͝i̸̞͌͑̎̎̆̑̽̕̕ ̴͎̘̦̦̮̮̲̎g̸̳̠̣̙̅̐̾̾͊̎̂͘H̶̩̟͕̦̟̑͝ ̸̧͔̜̰̫̬͇̄͌͠ţ̸̠̯͍͇̲͖̪̱͆ ̶̧͕̦͔̗͎̲̼̬̹͌̓̃́̎̂͛̈͒̌v̵͚̫̥͎̎͠a̶̡̟͔͎͎̙͉̭̹̐̅͝͠L̸̩͓̯̩͋̀̚̚̚ ̵̢͍̟̝̥̜͔͙̲̾̋ę̵̢̬͙͙̞͒͑̏̃̿͆̈́̏̔.̸̡̰͚̖̼͊͆̈́͛̋̎̄̑͘ͅ.̵̗̠̪̑͐́̍̂͆͒.̷̭̰̌͘͠n̸̨̧̤̖̻̦̼̮͊̒̌̌͋Ĭ̸̠͝͠g̶̪̭͗ ̷̥͎̜̪͎̱̎̓ḧ̷͍̬͇͋͛̑̍̌̄͘t̸͙͓̔́͂̅͊̀ ̸͔͇͔̯̖͇͐͗́̓̕͠͠v̷̖͖̥̺̺̮̮̭̱̈́̌̊̈́̚͘ ̶̧̤̱̠̘̺̘͑̆̏̓̎̾́̑͋͝Â̷̧̛̝̐̆̉͆̚ ̸̧̡͍̱̙̲̰̰͓̏̓̃l̴̼̈́̔͊̊̇̋̚e̶̠͇̖̥̥̊͊̓̍̉̀͌̕͘͜͜ ̸̢͇̳̦̝͇̜͊̃n̴̛͈̘̤̫̐͆̓̓̽̃̈̚ ̷̼̙͈̰͉̲̻͓̚͜I̵̤̪̣̱͖̣̹̥̽̏̓̏̄͛͌̇͘͝ ̷̡̺͖̳̬̱̇͛̅̉̄̽̕Ḥ̵̙̲̖͓ ̶̨̟̟͍̫̫̙͕̤̽͊̈́T̶̨̨̧͙̱̠̼͙̱̝͆ ̶̼̄̉͊̄̓̈́͝G̷̲̙̭̻̳̰̔̃̈́̌̆̂͗͘ ̶͓̠̓̎̒͋̓̔͑͐͝S̵̟̪̬̯̗̔̈͝ͅ ̶̡̢̛̲̳̬̇̈́͐̽̒̀̈̕̚͜ͅÃ̴̧̧̧̛̫̱͍̠̣̙͛̔̌̎̍̾̄̏h̷̩͔͔̙̜̳̻̎̏͠ͅ ̸̢̅́͘͘ͅd̶̦̹̩̫̥͉̥̝͈̹̋͐̑̇̈̔̚ ̵͍̦͓̠̲͎̮̅̋̒̅̊̑̈͂͘e̵̝̻̳̝̗̯͔͊̃̇͑…̸̧̛̙̺̉̑͛̔̔͆̍͝͝n̴̡̡͍̈́̊͠Listeners-I̷̫̒̂̈ ̶̬͓̬̩͙͉̍̿͆͆̓̾̓ͅg̴̼̯̘̝̓́͒͗̐̇̃̋h̷͍̻̞̩̣͛͗̽̽͗ͅ ̴̨̹̩̠̼̳͓̜̈̏͜t̴̢͎̫̗͑̌ ̴̱̫̉́̈́̈́͐͋͒̃V̵̡̧͉͉̮͚̻̙͋̓̋̎̋̒͛̈́͠a̶̘̖̠̹̤̖͇͚̎͘l̸̢̮̪͇̞̙̫̬̭͕͝ę̸̝͙̟̻̫̫̳͔͔̉̏͐͗̾ ̸̲̹̱͍͍̪̻̼̌́͘N̴̫̘͈͇̘̻̈́̾͐̿̃̈́̇̓͘ ̶̨͙̜̖̬̪͉̋͝i̸̢̨͙̥̱̻͙̘̱̔̑̌͠ ̴̛̯̰̟̾̄̅͊̏̆̆̚g̸͎͇̝̰͎̺͙̃̓̄̎͜͜͝H̵̡̛̅͐͋̽͛̉̒͛ ̵̺̝̮̥͚̮̈̀̈́̈́͘͠t̴̝̼̬̍̏͒̓ ̷̳̩̙̟͒̍̊̈̓͛͝v̴̩̮̼͕̭̭͍̾̐̏͗͘ȁ̴͕̜̥͒͗̐̚͝L̷̡͓̲͚͓̹̫̞̙̯̑͂͋͐͋̚̕ ̴͙̥͑͐e̴̘̣͎̤͎͉͌͌̔̆̆.̵̹̍̽̃̿̆̒̂̄͘.̴̮̘̣͓̑̉̅̽̅͝.̸̯̘̯͇͒̾̆͌ņ̴̭̟̋̊͛̔͛̔̽͝Ĩ̵͚̪̗̓͂̄̀̔̏g̵̢̝͇̯̎̈́͒̀̆͝͝͝ ̵̠̅̏̔̓̍̓̚h̵̻̑̎̏t̸͔̭̩̟̯̼̯̥̿͗̒̃̈́̏̚ͅ ̶͖̭̔́͝v̷̛̯̤͉͙̬͈͗̍̃̍ ̴̪͋̈́Â̷͓̘̟̪̼̏ ̴͖̯̮̣̗̾͛́̓l̷̪̞̜̩̞͌̓e̵͈̘͖̻͔̖̭̯͘ ̶̹̩̟̟͎͇̓͂͗̕̚n̵̛̯͋̾̽̄͆̊̚ ̸̢̢̨͉͖̖̣̙͕̅Ï̶͉͕̦͔̣̮̺͇̫̺͋̈̀̌͊̈́̏͒ ̵̗̩̂H̷̼̓̈́͆̚ ̸̞̬̞̻̾̽̃̊͘T̵̝͇̱̦͖͔̼̠͊ ̷̼̬̹͔̹̜̓͑G̷̯̭͗̾̃̚͘͠͠ ̷̠͖̭̱̠̑S̶̞͈͓͕̮̩̪͓̿̈́̂͑̓͗͛̈̿̔͜ ̶̯͎̫̹̯̃̍͊̆͌͑Ả̸̠̳̫̪̥̜̓̈́̾ͅh̴̩̰̯̳͘ ̶͉̬̖̙̽́͛͋͊̈́̿͆d̸̢̮̯̙̗͕̫̰̚ ̵͉̰͍̥̩̪̘̔̋̑̉̉͐͝ͅĕ̸̢̞͔̭̗̼͎̥̺̈́͗̄̂͋͠ͅ…̶̠͚̯͉̤̫͇͌̊̾̋̌͐̔̐͝n̵̻͕̜͂̐̓̊̌͘Listeners, please, can you hear me?Ĩ̴̖̟͖̺̲͂̏͆̂́̃ ̵̨̝̈̓͝g̸̳͕̈́̿̿͛̂̓͝h̴̬̎̇̋͛͌͝ ̷͔̘̣̌̄̄͗̚ṭ̵̡͉̮̜͉͎͑̌͑̀͗͗̌͛͑̕ ̶̡̨̢̩̲͖͖̲̓̈́̈́̂̓̽͆͛͝V̴̨̲̼͈̟͉̔̏͊̒̔̑͠ḁ̴̼̫̙͝l̴͙͎̰̥̯̗̥̹͈͖̂̈́̉̊͑e̸͓̳͑̐̋̿͌̚N̴̡̋̈́̀̉̉̈̂͘͠ ̶̖̖̫̐̋͊ì̴͚͚̞͖̝͇̿̏̑̐̈̚͜͜͜ ̸̨̯͔͒̄̑͊̎̚g̷̢͎͍̙͇͉̲̝͋̀Ḩ̸͉̮̪̈́̓̐̋̉͊̒͝ ̴͎͙̞̞̼͇͚̝̦̀͐̅̓͋̍̐̑͘ť̴̡̥̖̱̭̂ ̵̨̧̥̙͕̪̜͔̙̐̄͘͜v̴̦͋̎̓̆̇̌̈́̕a̷̼̠̣̲̣͎̝̩͑̓L̴̗̦͒̕ ̵̢͈̙̙̮̥̭̼̽̐͠e̷͚̹͉̮̙̯̓̍̽͜.̷̢͉͓͖̬͉̖̜̙́͜.̷̘̝͚͈̭̑̍͛̐̈́̉̚.̸͙̞̜̯̦̃̓͛͆̅͑͒̈́̓͠n̵͚̤̬̥̮̑̓͌̏̉I̶̞͔̣̹̪̰͎̜̾̈́͜ͅg̷͓̱̊̇̈́̉̈́̔̓̒̀͝ ̸̣͔͉̠͔̳͆̈́͌ͅḩ̵͎̪̳̿t̷͖̹̞̆̈́̉̊̋̄̿͌ ̶̡̢̜͒̇́̑̽̿̋͝v̸̡̤̪͔̩͆̓͛͋̾̒̓͆̓̓ͅ ̷͍̹͊͒̀͊͑̓͂̍̕͘ͅĂ̸͖͖̖̗̠͇͍̿͐́̋̂̆̈̚͜͝ ̷̨͇̠̻͎̪̜͊̌̓̃̃l̷̢̡̢̢͍͙̹̯͙̾́̅̏̔͜ē̷͈͇͚̺̯̂̓̐̋̅ ̶̨̯͉̮͕̮͐͐͑̕͜ṉ̴̡͍͕͔̙͇̹̈́̐̈́̆̊͐ ̵̜̹̥̰̜̟͖͖̞̘̓̋I̴̹̥͛̋̀͐̎̈́̐̚ ̵̹̥͈̣̙͓͔̍̊̓̓̚H̵̱͇̲͇͓͉̗͐͂̓ ̸̧̡̝̠̟͚͙̱͊͊̓͒͆̉͜͝T̵̨̲̺̥̔͜ͅ ̵̡̨͈̤͓͍̻͕̳̊͐̈́̈̄͝G̷̞̩̩̮̭̱͇̙̊̾ ̴̡͈̺̣̟̰͇̉̆͜Š̵͖̗̲̺̦̹̪̤̜̚͠ͅ ̷̺̮͉̉A̷̧̨̳͕̰͍̮̰͓͒̾̊̎̄̇͜͝ḩ̸̳̦̤̹͓͓̩̼̙͑͒̄ ̶̑͑̾͂͊̚̚͝ͅd̵̖̏ ̷̢͚̣̦͓̱̻͙͍̍ê̷̡̦̤͎̞̖̪̩̬͊͂̏̎̓̈́̂̈͌…̶̹͙͉̰̝̻͒̍̓n̷̡͕̘͍̯̪̩̾͠͠I̴̧̙̼͉̩̹̱̝͉̋̐̔̃ ̴̭͔̺̐̔͛͠͝g̵̛̜̖̮͓̼̪͓͇̩̓̃͛̈́̊̃̂ḩ̸̝͙̣̼̖̯̯̍̍̓̈́͌̽̾̿̑͘ͅ ̵̲̫̮̥̻̹̝̺̻̈́̄ṯ̴͍̣̖͍̭̗̀͛̊͋̽̏͊̏͜͝ͅ ̵̢̲̍̎͒̋̚͘͝͝V̷̮̹̞̔̎̇̚ä̷͍͙̙͍́l̷̼̼͉̬͌͂̕͠ĕ̵̢̨̥̦̩͔͉̙̺̫͊̾͐̊̑͊Ń̷̨͈̲̬͓̳̎̚̕͜͠ ̴̛͙̪͚̲̤͇̻͚̘̅̔̎̂̏̆̈͜i̴̧̦̭̹͔̘͔̬̝̇͐͛͂͂̌̐̑ ̶̨̦͓̼͖̘̯̞͛̄͗̓́͛̑̈̾g̷̦͉̰̤̬͍̖͐̉͒̃̇̐̌͠Ḫ̷̹͚̈́͌̋̃̈́̍ ̸̹̙͕͎̜̹̄̇̄̈́͐͜͜t̵̰̮͉̳͛̒́̽̑̏̏͠ ̵̨̛͎v̸͕̟̩͋̍͜a̸̩̤͋̒̒̈̚͝L̴̫̎ ̵͉̼͙̖͈̾ē̸͚̰̦̄́̂͛.̶̧̛͈̘̰͋̽.̴͕̰̥̬̞̥͕̓̋̾̀̈́̌̉͜.̴̧̥̮̪̠͂̋͋͐ṇ̶͎͕̯͇̮̹̞̟̽̄̐̃̆̎̄̉͘I̴̛̦̟͇̬̿̉͐̋͊̈́̈͝g̶̢̯͌̑͗̂ ̸̡͕̈́̔̎͘͘͝ḣ̴̨͎̜͔̺̹̺̰̟̃t̵̺̦̓͠ ̷͖̬͕̬̾͗̔̅͂v̵̜̮͐͛̃͗͒̕̕ ̵͉̠͉̟́́̀͜͜͠Ā̵̢̡̞͚̞͉̳͖͖͖̆ ̷̧̦̱͚̈́͒͌̕̚͜l̴̻̥̜̉e̶̢̨͈͎̦͎̺̲̜͆͂ ̵̟̹̯͚̳̗̟̄̈́̉͆͂̐̈́̂n̴̪̼̘̰͋ ̵̛͇̑̊̾̈́̿̆̌̆̚Ì̶̩̞͕̂̈́̔̍͛̅͊͠ ̶̨̡̧͙̳̝͉͇̮̜̓H̴͈͎͓͓̼͓̪̎̆̾̕ ̸̠̈́̇͂T̴̡̰̳̱̐́͝ ̴̥͋͂̓̐͒́̿̚G̴̘̤̺̥̯̞̪̬̾̽̆̆̓̏̆͝ ̵̢͚̣̬̙̳͓̜͎̅̌̇͋S̷̨̧͕͔̮̺͂͆͆͒ ̷̩̬̈́̏̔͒̂͜͠A̷͎͍̩̼̤̐̿̎̍̑͛͠ȟ̴̡̫͍̟̠͓͍͎̭̜͗ ̶͚̍̉̾̃d̴̢̨͖͍̣̰̥̋̈́̽̎̽̆̈́̈͜͝ ̷̘͎̖̩͇̟̙͊̈͗̑̌̋͂̅e̷̡͙̦̺͂́͗͠…̸̖̝̘̟̖͕̃̂̾͌n̷̢̪̫̘͇͕̤̼̳̋̂̅̽Ǐ̸͔̝͙͚̤̾̄̽ ̸̙͙̠͒̀̂̐̕g̴̣͍̙̙̮̻͕̖̅́ͅh̵̲̺͖̟͖̋̒̾̔̕ ̶͓̹̞̱̣͂̓͜t̷̡͎͇̟̟̎̆͑̀̑̈́̎̔͝ ̶͓̜͇̳̼͔͚̣̿̾̽̎͊V̵̡̺̙̙͚̉͋̓̐̿͜a̵̼̳͑̈́̅͠l̸̛̼̩̅͊̄̒̉͑͆͂ẽ̷͈̗͎̹̰̿̈́N̵̲̺̫̜̖̟̥͎̭̓̔̎ ̵̜͇̺̒͘ī̷̧̫̖̪̔̅̂͗̉͌̆ ̷̢̩͈̻̳̺̹̙͌͛ģ̸̜͎̣̻̥̗̺̲̉̾́̈̽ͅH̵̹̯̻̖̙̩̀̄̾̒̃͜ ̷̧̝͔̩̯͇͌t̵̜̞͗̃̌̏͐̎͝ ̴̨̹̳̠̻̓͘v̸̡̘͕̗̟̘̭̟̖̾͋̑̎͛̈́͒̚͘ǎ̸̫͇̬̬̗̰̆̽̍̋̔͊̚̚͜ͅͅL̶̲͑͠ ̸̲͉̬̯̒͝e̷̢̡̛̘̯̺͒̓̎̍͝.̵̧̲̺̤̞̣̹̤̗͒̾̈́̃.̶͖͈̒̎̈̊͒̔̃̋.̴̧̥́͂͆̅̄͘ͅn̶̩̤͖͔̞̣͙͊̐̏̒̊͊Į̷͔̟̞͖͕͖͚͚̃̽̍̈́̒̔͝͝g̴̛̤͎̑̎̉͗̊̽̚͝ ̵̧̝͓͙̫̬͎̲̄̈́̓̒̈́͒̈́̒̑͜h̵̤̙̰̟̰͓̪̮̻͋̇͒̆̄͜ţ̴̼͕̲͖͒͛̑̉̂͜ͅͅ ̶̻͂̋̄̆͑v̶̹̰͌̂̿̓́ ̵͉̥̪̯̯̹̔̾̍̑ͅA̸͈̮̭͌͒ ̸̧̭͎̒l̷̡̲̥̤̟͎̈͛ĕ̸̪̒͑̄ ̷̢̳̘̣͚̝̥͓͊͑͌̐n̶̩̲̗̞͕̲͉̭̖͈̾̏͌̿̆̒͆͠ ̶̡̠̪̘͙͍̭͍͚̐̐͐̽̓İ̷͇͕̘͇̹̼͇̗̹̘̃̋͐̓ ̵̛̼̤͉̖̦͇̒̄̈̋̽͠͝H̷̬͖̗̺͛͂̇̂̉̏̏ ̷̳̯̗̩̄T̵̢̜̋̎̈́̅͛͌̐́͘͜ ̷̧͖͉̲̲̦̟̽͗́̇͋͜G̷̤̩̱͓̎ ̸͎̭̘̪͚͒͊̇̓̂̚S̷̢̙͈̳̼̜̐̉̎̈́̇̎͂͐̚͜ ̶̛̥̰̯̍̊A̶̬̤̜̘̫̮̝͍̔́̿̾͆͝͠h̶̯̬͉̼̞̝͊̈́̾͌ 

Listeners-

_ Night Vale Community Radio Transcript Excerpt _ ,  _ 11.17.2019  _

N̶͕̰̪͕̫̭͒̂̽̏ ̶̡̛̥̫̮̹̭̱̰̻̽̿̍̔̄̌͗͝͝i̸̞͌͑̎̎̆̑̽̕̕ ̴͎̘̦̦̮̮̲̎g̸̳̠̣̙̅̐̾̾͊̎̂͘H̶̩̟͕̦̟̑͝ ̸̧͔̜̰̫̬͇̄͌͠ţ̸̠̯͍͇̲͖̪̱͆ ̶̧͕̦͔̗͎̲̼̬̹͌̓̃́̎̂͛̈͒̌v̵͚̫̥͎̎͠a̶̡̟͔͎͎̙͉̭̹̐̅͝͠L̸̩͓̯̩͋̀̚̚̚ ̵̢͍̟̝̥̜͔͙̲̾̋ę̵̢̬͙͙̞͒͑̏̃̿͆̈́̏̔Listeners, me and Carlos are almost done ridding Night Vale of the nightshade berry infestation- hold on, please! .̸̡̰͚̖̼͊͆̈́͛̋̎̄̑͘ͅ.̵̗̠̪̑͐́̍̂͆͒.̷̭̰̌͘͠n̸̨̧̤̖̻̦̼̮͊̒̌̌͋Ĭ̸̠͝͠g̶̪̭͗ ̷̥͎̜̪͎̱̎̓ḧ̷͍̬͇͋͛̑̍̌̄͘t̸͙͓̔́͂̅͊̀ ̸͔͇͔̯̖͇͐͗́̓̕͠͠v̷̖͖̥̺̺̮̮̭̱̈́̌̊̈́̚͘ ̶̧̤̱̠̘̺̘͑̆̏̓̎̾́̑͋͝Â̷̧̛̝̐̆̉͆̚ ̸̧̡͍̱̙̲̰̰͓̏̓̃l̴̼̈́̔͊̊̇̋̚e̶̠͇̖̥̥̊͊̓̍̉̀͌̕͘͜͜ ̸̢͇̳̦̝͇̜͊̃n̴̛͈̘̤̫̐͆̓̓̽̃̈̚ ̷̼̙͈̰͉̲̻͓̚͜I̵̤̪̣̱͖̣̹̥̽̏̓̏̄͛͌̇͘͝ ̷̡̺͖̳̬̱̇͛̅̉̄̽̕Ḥ̵̙̲̖͓ ̶̨̟̟͍̫̫̙͕̤̽͊̈́T̶̨̨̧͙̱̠̼͙̱̝͆ ̶̼̄̉͊̄̓̈́͝G̷̲̙̭̻̳̰̔̃̈́̌̆̂͗͘ ̶͓̠̓̎̒͋̓̔͑͐͝S̵̟̪̬̯̗̔̈͝ͅ ̶̡̢̛̲̳̬̇̈́͐̽̒̀̈̕̚͜ͅÃ̴̧̧̧̛̫̱͍̠̣̙͛̔̌̎̍̾̄̏h̷̩͔͔̙̜̳̻̎̏͠ͅ ̸̢̅́͘͘ͅd̶̦̹̩̫̥͉̥̝͈̹̋͐̑̇̈̔̚ ̵͍̦͓̠̲͎̮̅̋̒̅̊̑̈͂͘e̵̝̻̳̝̗̯͔͊̃̇͑…̸̧̛̙̺̉̑͛̔̔͆̍͝͝n̴̡̡͍̈́̊͠I̷̫̒̂̈ ̶̬͓̬̩͙͉̍̿͆͆̓̾̓ͅg̴̼̯̘̝̓́͒͗̐̇̃̋h̷͍̻̞̩̣͛͗̽̽͗ͅ ̴̨̹̩̠̼̳͓̜̈̏͜t̴̢͎̫̗͑̌ ̴̱̫̉́̈́̈́͐͋͒̃V̵̡̧͉͉̮͚̻̙͋̓̋̎̋̒͛̈́͠a̶̘̖̠̹̤̖͇͚̎͘l̸̢̮̪͇̞̙̫̬̭͕͝ę̸̝͙̟̻̫̫̳͔͔̉̏͐͗̾ ̸̲̹̱͍͍̪̻̼̌́͘N̴̫̘͈͇̘̻̈́̾͐̿̃̈́̇̓͘ ̶̨͙̜̖̬̪͉̋͝i̸̢̨͙̥̱̻͙̘̱̔̑̌͠ ̴̛̯̰̟̾̄̅͊̏̆̆̚g̸͎͇̝̰͎̺͙̃̓̄̎͜͜͝H̵̡̛̅͐͋̽͛̉̒͛ ̵̺̝̮̥͚̮̈̀̈́̈́͘͠t̴̝̼̬̍̏͒̓ ̷̳̩̙̟͒̍̊̈̓͛͝v̴̩̮̼͕̭̭͍̾̐̏͗͘ȁ̴͕̜̥͒͗̐̚͝L̷̡͓̲͚͓̹̫̞̙̯̑͂͋͐͋̚̕ ̴͙̥͑͐e̴̘̣͎̤͎͉͌͌̔̆̆.̵̹̍̽̃̿̆̒̂̄͘.̴̮̘̣͓̑̉̅̽̅͝.̸̯̘̯͇͒̾̆͌ņ̴̭̟̋̊͛̔͛̔̽͝Ĩ̵͚̪̗̓͂̄̀̔̏g̵̢̝͇̯̎̈́͒̀̆͝͝͝ ̵̠̅̏̔̓̍̓̚h̵̻̑̎̏t̸͔̭̩̟̯̼̯̥̿͗̒̃̈́̏̚ͅ ̶͖̭̔́͝v̷̛̯̤͉͙̬͈͗̍̃̍ ̴̪͋̈́Â̷͓̘̟̪̼̏ ̴͖̯̮̣̗̾͛́̓l̷̪̞̜̩̞͌̓e̵͈̘͖̻͔̖̭̯͘ ̶̹̩̟̟͎͇̓͂͗̕̚n̵̛̯͋̾̽̄͆̊̚ ̸̢̢̨͉͖̖̣̙͕̅Ï̶͉͕̦͔̣̮̺͇̫̺͋̈̀̌͊̈́̏͒ ̵̗̩̂H̷̼̓̈́͆̚ ̸̞̬̞̻̾̽̃̊͘T̵̝͇̱̦͖͔̼̠͊ ̷̼̬̹͔̹̜̓͑G̷̯̭͗̾̃̚͘͠͠ ̷̠͖̭̱̠̑S̶̞͈͓͕̮̩̪͓̿̈́̂͑̓͗͛̈̿̔͜ ̶̯͎̫̹̯̃̍͊̆͌͑Ả̸̠̳̫̪̥̜̓̈́̾ͅh̴̩̰̯̳͘ ̶͉̬̖̙̽́͛͋͊̈́̿͆d̸̢̮̯̙̗͕̫̰̚ ̵͉̰͍̥̩̪̘̔̋̑̉̉͐͝ͅĕ̸̢̞͔̭̗̼͎̥̺̈́͗̄̂͋͠ͅ…̶̠͚̯͉̤̫͇͌̊̾̋̌͐̔̐͝n̵̻͕̜͂̐̓̊̌͘Ĩ̴̖̟͖̺̲͂̏͆̂́̃ ̵̨̝̈̓͝g̸̳͕̈́̿̿͛̂̓͝h̴̬̎̇̋͛͌͝ ̷͔̘̣̌̄̄͗̚ṭ̵̡͉̮̜͉͎͑̌͑̀͗͗̌͛͑̕ ̶̡̨̢̩̲͖͖̲̓̈́̈́̂̓̽͆͛͝V̴̨̲̼͈̟͉̔̏͊̒̔̑͠ḁ̴̼̫̙͝l̴͙͎̰̥̯̗̥̹͈͖̂̈́̉̊͑e̸͓̳͑̐̋̿͌̚N̴̡̋̈́̀̉̉̈̂͘͠ ̶̖̖̫̐̋͊ì̴͚͚̞͖̝͇̿̏̑̐̈̚͜͜͜ ̸̨̯͔͒̄̑͊̎̚g̷̢͎͍̙͇͉̲̝͋̀Ḩ̸͉̮̪̈́̓̐̋̉͊̒͝ ̴͎͙̞̞̼͇͚̝̦̀͐̅̓͋̍̐̑͘ť̴̡̥̖̱̭̂ ̵̨̧̥̙͕̪̜͔̙̐̄͘͜v̴̦͋̎̓̆̇̌̈́̕a̷̼̠̣̲̣͎̝̩͑̓L̴̗̦͒̕ ̵̢͈̙̙̮̥̭̼̽̐͠e̷͚̹͉̮̙̯̓̍̽͜.̷̢͉͓͖̬͉̖̜̙́͜.̷̘̝͚͈̭̑̍͛̐̈́̉̚.̸͙̞̜̯̦̃̓͛͆̅͑͒̈́̓͠I don’t know if anyone can still even hear this raido station! Is anyone there!  _ Is anyone there????? _ n̵͚̤̬̥̮̑̓͌̏̉I̶̞͔̣̹̪̰͎̜̾̈́͜ͅg̷͓̱̊̇̈́̉̈́̔̓̒̀͝ ̸̣͔͉̠͔̳͆̈́͌ͅḩ̵͎̪̳̿t̷͖̹̞̆̈́̉̊̋̄̿͌ ̶̡̢̜͒̇́̑̽̿̋͝v̸̡̤̪͔̩͆̓͛͋̾̒̓͆̓̓ͅ ̷͍̹͊͒̀͊͑̓͂̍̕͘ͅĂ̸͖͖̖̗̠͇͍̿͐́̋̂̆̈̚͜͝ ̷̨͇̠̻͎̪̜͊̌̓̃̃l̷̢̡̢̢͍͙̹̯͙̾́̅̏̔͜ē̷͈͇͚̺̯̂̓̐̋̅ ̶̨̯͉̮͕̮͐͐͑̕͜ṉ̴̡͍͕͔̙͇̹̈́̐̈́̆̊͐ ̵̜̹̥̰̜̟͖͖̞̘̓̋I̴̹̥͛̋̀͐̎̈́̐̚ ̵̹̥͈̣̙͓͔̍̊̓̓̚H̵̱͇̲͇͓͉̗͐͂̓ ̸̧̡̝̠̟͚͙̱͊͊̓͒͆̉͜͝T̵̨̲̺̥̔͜ͅ ̵̡̨͈̤͓͍̻͕̳̊͐̈́̈̄͝G̷̞̩̩̮̭̱͇̙̊̾ ̴̡͈̺̣̟̰͇̉̆͜Š̵͖̗̲̺̦̹̪̤̜̚͠ͅ ̷̺̮͉̉A̷̧̨̳͕̰͍̮̰͓͒̾̊̎̄̇͜͝ḩ̸̳̦̤̹͓͓̩̼̙͑͒̄ ̶̑͑̾͂͊̚̚͝ͅd̵̖̏ ̷̢͚̣̦͓̱̻͙͍̍ê̷̡̦̤͎̞̖̪̩̬͊͂̏̎̓̈́̂̈͌…̶̹͙͉̰̝̻͒̍̓n̷̡͕̘͍̯̪̩̾͠͠I̴̧̙̼͉̩̹̱̝͉̋̐̔̃ ̴̭͔̺̐̔͛͠͝g̵̛̜̖̮͓̼̪͓͇̩̓̃͛̈́̊̃̂ḩ̸̝͙̣̼̖̯̯̍̍̓̈́͌̽̾̿̑͘ͅ ̵̲̫̮̥̻̹̝̺̻̈́̄ṯ̴͍̣̖͍̭̗̀͛̊͋̽̏͊̏͜͝ͅ ̵̢̲̍̎͒̋̚͘͝͝V̷̮̹̞̔̎̇̚ä̷͍͙̙͍́l̷̼̼͉̬͌͂̕͠ĕ̵̢̨̥̦̩͔͉̙̺̫͊̾͐̊̑͊Ń̷̨͈̲̬͓̳̎̚̕͜͠ ̴̛͙̪͚̲̤͇̻͚̘̅̔̎̂̏̆̈͜i̴̧̦̭̹͔̘͔̬̝̇͐͛͂͂̌̐̑ ̶̨̦͓̼͖̘̯̞͛̄͗̓́͛̑̈̾g̷̦͉̰̤̬͍̖͐̉͒̃̇̐̌͠Ḫ̷̹͚̈́͌̋̃̈́̍ ̸̹̙͕͎̜̹̄̇̄̈́͐͜͜t̵̰̮͉̳͛̒́̽̑̏̏͠ 

_ Night Vale Community Radio Transcript Excerpt _ ,  _ 11.18.2019  _

N̶͕̰̪͕̫̭͒̂̽̏ ̶̡̛̥̫̮̹̭̱̰̻̽̿̍̔̄̌͗͝͝i̸̞͌͑̎̎̆̑̽̕̕ ̴͎̘̦̦̮̮̲̎g̸̳̠̣̙̅̐̾̾͊̎̂͘H̶̩̟͕̦̟̑͝ ̸̧͔̜̰̫̬͇̄͌͠ţ̸̠̯͍͇̲͖̪̱͆ ̶̧͕̦͔̗͎̲̼̬̹͌̓̃́̎̂͛̈͒̌v̵͚̫̥͎̎͠a̶̡̟͔͎͎̙͉̭̹̐̅͝͠L̸̩͓̯̩͋̀̚̚̚ ̵̢͍̟̝̥̜͔͙̲̾̋ę̵̢̬͙͙̞͒͑̏̃̿͆̈́̏̔.̸̡̰͚̖̼͊͆̈́͛̋̎̄̑͘ͅ.̵̗̠̪̑͐́̍̂͆͒.̷̭̰̌͘͠n̸̨̧̤̖̻̦̼̮͊̒̌̌͋Ĭ̸̠͝͠g̶̪̭͗ ̷̥͎̜̪͎̱̎̓ḧ̷͍̬͇͋͛̑̍̌̄͘t̸͙͓̔́͂̅͊̀ ̸͔͇͔̯̖͇͐͗́̓̕͠͠v̷̖͖̥̺̺̮̮̭̱̈́̌̊̈́̚͘ ̶̧̤̱̠̘̺̘͑̆̏̓̎̾́̑͋͝Â̷̧̛̝̐̆̉͆̚ ̸̧̡͍̱̙̲̰̰͓̏̓̃l̴̼̈́̔͊̊̇̋̚e̶̠͇̖̥̥̊͊̓̍̉̀͌̕͘͜͜ ̸̢͇̳̦̝͇̜͊̃n̴̛͈̘̤̫̐͆̓̓̽̃̈̚ ̷̼̙͈̰͉̲̻͓̚͜I̵̤̪̣̱͖̣̹̥̽̏̓̏̄͛͌̇͘͝ ̷̡̺͖̳̬̱̇͛̅̉̄̽̕Ḥ̵̙̲̖͓ ̶̨̟̟͍̫̫̙͕̤̽͊̈́T̶̨̨̧͙̱̠̼͙̱̝͆ ̶̼̄̉͊̄̓̈́͝G̷̲̙̭̻̳̰̔̃̈́̌̆̂͗͘ ̶͓̠̓̎̒͋̓̔͑͐͝S̵̟̪̬̯̗̔̈͝ͅ ̶̡̢̛̲̳̬̇̈́͐̽̒̀̈̕̚͜ͅÃ̴̧̧̧̛̫̱͍̠̣̙͛̔̌̎̍̾̄̏h̷̩͔͔̙̜̳̻̎̏͠ͅ ̸̢̅́͘͘ͅd̶̦̹̩̫̥͉̥̝͈̹̋͐̑̇̈̔̚ ̵͍̦͓̠̲͎̮̅̋̒̅̊̑̈͂͘e̵̝̻̳̝̗̯͔͊̃̇͑…̸̧̛̙̺̉̑͛̔̔͆̍͝͝n̴̡̡͍̈́̊͠I̷̫̒̂̈ ̶̬͓̬̩͙͉̍̿͆͆̓̾̓ͅg̴̼̯̘̝̓́͒͗̐̇̃̋h̷͍̻̞̩̣͛͗̽̽͗ͅ ̴̨̹̩̠̼̳͓̜̈̏͜t̴̢͎̫̗͑̌ ̴̱̫̉́̈́̈́͐͋͒̃V̵̡̧͉͉̮͚̻̙͋̓̋̎̋̒͛̈́͠a̶̘̖̠̹̤̖͇͚̎͘l̸̢̮̪͇̞̙̫̬̭͕͝ę̸̝͙̟̻̫̫̳͔͔̉̏͐͗̾ ̸̲̹̱͍͍̪̻̼̌́͘N̴̫̘͈͇̘̻̈́̾͐̿̃̈́̇̓͘ ̶̨͙̜̖̬̪͉̋͝i̸̢̨͙̥̱̻͙̘̱̔̑̌͠ ̴̛̯̰̟̾̄̅͊̏̆̆̚g̸͎͇̝̰͎̺͙̃̓̄̎͜͜͝H̵̡̛̅͐͋̽͛̉̒͛ ̵̺̝̮̥͚̮̈̀̈́̈́͘͠t̴̝̼̬̍̏͒̓ ̷̳̩̙̟͒̍̊̈̓͛͝v̴̩̮̼͕̭̭͍̾̐̏͗͘ȁ̴͕̜̥͒͗̐̚͝L̷̡͓̲͚͓̹̫̞̙̯̑͂͋͐͋̚̕ ̴͙̥͑͐e̴̘̣͎̤͎͉͌͌̔̆̆.̵̹̍̽̃̿̆̒̂̄͘.̴̮̘̣͓̑̉̅̽̅͝.̸̯̘̯͇͒̾̆͌ņ̴̭̟̋̊͛̔͛̔̽͝Ĩ̵͚̪̗̓͂̄̀̔̏g̵̢̝͇̯̎̈́͒̀̆͝͝͝ ̵̠̅̏̔̓̍̓̚h̵̻̑̎̏t̸͔̭̩̟̯̼̯̥̿͗̒̃̈́̏̚ͅ ̶͖̭̔́͝v̷̛̯̤͉͙̬͈͗̍̃̍ ̴̪͋̈́Â̷͓̘̟̪̼̏ ̴͖̯̮̣̗̾͛́̓l̷̪̞̜̩̞͌̓e̵͈̘͖̻͔̖̭̯͘ ̶̹̩̟̟͎͇̓͂͗̕̚n̵̛̯͋̾̽̄͆̊̚ ̸̢̢̨͉͖̖̣̙͕̅Ï̶͉͕̦͔̣̮̺͇̫̺͋̈̀̌͊̈́̏͒ ̵̗̩̂H̷̼̓̈́͆̚ ̸̞̬̞̻̾̽̃̊͘T̵̝͇̱̦͖͔̼̠͊ 

  
  


**CECIL:** ...listeners! Listeners, can you hear me?

**CARLOS:** I think they can, Cecil. 

**CECIL:** Oh, thank god. Listeners, I am so sorry. It’s a long story, but don’t worry. I’m going to explain everything-

**CARLOS:** -tomorrow. Come on, Cecil. 

**CECIL:** Carlos, what?

**CARLOS:** I’m  _ exhausted,  _ Cecil. Let’s go home. 

**CECIL:** ...I...yes. Of course. Let’s go home. 

_ Night Vale Community Radio Transcript Excerpt _ ,  _ 11.19.2019  _

[no show on record]

_ Night Vale Community Radio Transcript Excerpt _ ,  _ 11.20.2019  _

**CECIL:** ...listeners, I am so sorry. Me and Carlos were so exhausted from battling the nightshade berries that we simply couldn’t get out of bed yesterday to come explain everything. But never fear, I am here to explain exactly what was going on. But first, a few corrections. 

On November 6th, this radio station reported that “the City Council has seen fit to temporarily replace all hot milk drawers in Night Vale with drawers full of cork coasters emblazoned with pictures of silver goblets full of nightshade berries and the words, ‘DRINK DEEPLY FROM THE POISON YOU SO DESPERATELY CRAVE.’” We would like to correct this statement. The cork coasters were emblazoned with pictures of  _ ivy _ berries, which are indeed poisonous, while nightshade berries are not.

On that same day, the station reported that Big Rico’s angel-targeted pizza was topped with nightshade berries. This is simply untrue, and to be honest, I don’t really remember saying it. 

On November 7th, 2019, this radio station reported that I like my coffee with two pumps of nightshade. I would personally like to correct this statement; I like my coffee with two pumps of vanilla and nothing else. On the same day, we apparently spoke about City Council laws regarding nightshade berries. I no longer remember what was said, but I can assure you it was involuntary and incorrect.

Correction: there are no Ralph’s deals on nightshade preserves. 

Correction: any statement made by me or by anyone else on NVCR regarding nightshade berries in any way, shape or form, is now officially retracted. 

As for the origin of this strange nightshade curse- to be honest, hard to say. All we can know is that it is gone now, and all that is left is a hint of acidity in the air. But that is a problem easily solved by opening the windows. 

Which I think I will do when I get off the air- which will be soon. Parting may be sweet sorrow, but I think we can all agree that sweet sorrow is an infinitely better choice when compared to the vinegar taste of pain, which for some reason always smells faintly of lemon. 

Good night, listeners. 

Good night. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
